


L'Anonyme

by Blihioma



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Baby-Sitter Agent SHIELD, Dead Phil Coulson, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magic Harry Potter, Mystery, Post-Hogwarts, Romance
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 61,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23365687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blihioma/pseuds/Blihioma
Summary: L'Agent Davis était un homme tout à fait quelconque, sans nom et sans visage aux yeux de son patron, le directeur Fury, et aux yeux de presque tous ses collègues. Il s'était longtemps complut dans cet anonymat, malgré une enfance inhabituelle. Pourtant le destin se joue de lui quand Coulson meurt et qu'on le nomme temporairement à sa place car il est le premier agent disponible.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tony Stark, Loki/Steve Rogers
Comments: 22
Kudos: 98





	1. Partie 1 - Prologue : L'Homme de dépit

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour mes petits sorciers !
> 
> Je sais que j'ai déjà plusieurs projets en cours, pour lesquels vous attendez sûrement une suite et je compte bien les faire ! Cependant je n'ai malheureusement encore eu le temps de m'y pencher, faute de temps. Pas pour écrire, mais pour faire de la fanfiction. Je suis toujours en train d'écrire, je me suis investie cette année dans plusieurs projets de livres ! Si vous restez jusqu'à la fin, je vous ferais d'ailleurs un petit moment pub à ce sujet :3
> 
> La fanfiction que je vais vous proposer donc aujourd'hui date beaucoup ! De Nombre 2018 u.u
> 
> Je voulais à tout prix la finir avant de la publier, car je sais que vous êtes sûrement frustré par Enchaîné et Le Coeur de Sauron qui n'ont pas été mis à jour récemment.
> 
> Cependant, avec le confinement et les pauvres élèves enfermés chez eux, je me suis dis que je pouvais moi aussi vous donner un peu de matière pour tenir le coup, à ma manière.
> 
> Je vous annonce tout de suite que cette fanfiction n'est pas fini ! Les deux premières parties (soit 21 Chapitres) ont entièrement été écrites, mais la troisième partie n'a pas encore été commencé. Si jamais c'est trop dur pour vous, rien ne vous oblige à lire évidemment xD
> 
> Je ne sais pas non plus quand je pourrais l'écrire au passage, car je ne sais pas quand j'aurais le temps pour ça. Vous allez donc devoir vous contenter pour le moment des deux premières parties si vous voulez les lire, désolé pour ça :)
> 
> Je publierais également un chapitre tous les **Lundi, Mercredi et Vendredi** , sinon cela n'a pas grand intérêt pour vous lol
> 
> Pas grand-chose à dire sinon sur cette histoire, je vous laisse découvrir !
> 
> En vous souhaitant de passer un bon moment et un bon confinement :D

**_Mai 2011_ **

Jamais les choses n'auraient dû se passer ainsi... Ensio en était persuadé.

Il venait tout juste de sortir d'une réunion avec le Directeur du S.H.I.E.L.D., Nick Fury.

Enfin, une _réunion_ , il n'y avait eut aucune conversation. Il avait juste dû se taire et accepter, comme tout bon soldat qui se respectait.

Les autres agents avaient beau dire qu'ils étaient davantage des espions que des soldats, ils ne faisaient que se voiler la face. Ils étaient tous sous les ordres d'un homme à qui ils ne pouvaient pas dire non, peu importe sa demande. On pourrait presque dire qu'ils étaient des mercenaires, car ils avaient pour devoir d'accepter les missions qu'on leur donnait, sans rechigner.

Et c'était tout à fait ce qu'il venait de se passer pour lui, à cet instant.

Ensio avait toujours vécu dans l'ombre au S.H.I.E.L.D., il n'était qu'un employé parmi d'autres, un corps de plus dans la foule et cela lui allait très bien. Il aimait vivre comme ça, dans l'anonymat le plus complet. Même ses collègues avaient parfois du mal à se souvenir de lui, c'était très bien ainsi. Une vie tranquille sans soucis, voilà ce qu'il avait toujours souhaité.

Mais le Directeur Fury était venu briser son idéal... Il était venu détruire son monde aussi facilement que s'il était fait que de papier.

Tout ça à cause d'une liste. Une petite liste dans laquelle son nom figurait. Une liste qui n'était même pas complète.

Son nom était perdu dans la masse d'encre sur le papier blanc, comme il aimait lui-même être, et normalement jamais personne n'aurait fait attention, ni à son nom ni à lui. Mais le destin avait décidé de venir lui courir après pour le sortir de son quotidien banal, dans une vie banale – aussi banale que possible tout en étant un Agent du S.H.I.E.L.D.

Tout s'était mis en place lorsque l'Agent Coulson, son supérieur, fut tué par le Dieu Loki.

Transpercé dans le dos par le sceptre de l'Asgardien, l'Agent avait succombé à sa blessure dans les bras du Directeur lui-même.

Du moins c'était ce qu'il avait entendu dans les couloirs.

Cela lui avait fait un petit peu de peine, il devait bien se l'avouer. Mais il n'avait pas pleuré pour lui. Il ne le connaissait pas vraiment après tout. Il était difficile de se sentir triste pour une personne qui le saluait de temps en temps au détour d'un couloir, sans plus de conversations. L'Agent Coulson était bien trop important et avait bien trop de choses à faire pour s'intéresser à quelqu'un comme lui.

Ils interagissaient la plupart du temps par email ou par sms. Si Ensio faisait l'effort d'y réfléchir, il ne trouverait pas une seule fois où l'Agent lui avait donné un ordre de mission en main propre. Il recevait toujours un mail ou le dossier directement sur son bureau quand il arrivait. Parfois un collègue lui transmettait des instructions de la part de leur supérieur, mais il n'avait jamais réellement connu l'Agent Coulson. Il n'était donc pas une véritable perte émotionnelle pour lui.

Le fait qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas et qu'ils n'avaient jamais parlé ou même travaillé ensemble, rendait la nomination d'Ensio encore plus inexplicable pour lui.

L'Agent Coulson l'avait en effet désigné comme une personne potentiellement capable de s'occuper des Avengers...

Il connaissait en effet le projet et il avait vu passer sur son bureau les dossiers des différents héros, pour qu'il les analyse et qu'il les classe, mais jamais il n'aurait cru que son supérieur le penserait à la hauteur pour gérer une équipe de super-héros.

Il n'en n'avait ni la carrure, ni le mental ! Toute cette histoire ne ferait que lui donner des maux de têtes, sans parler de son incapacité à se faire écouter de ses surhommes – et de cette femme exceptionnelle qu'était l'Agent Romanoff. Non, c'était bien au-dessus de ses compétences ! Lui le savait, mais le Directeur Fury semblait persuadé du contraire.

Oui, il devait l'être puisqu'il l'avait chargé d'être le lien entre le S.H.I.E.L.D. et les Avengers.

Il ne savait même pas comment il allait faire pour ne pas se ridiculiser devant ces super-héros. Il n'était pas fait pour ce poste, il n'était pas fait pour côtoyer un groupe d'hommes et de femmes qui étaient si extraordinaires.

Il préférait mille fois laisser sa place à un autre Agent qui rêvait sûrement de cette opportunité, mais il n'avait pas le choix...

Il espérait dans ce cas-là que le Directeur Fury se rendrait vite compte de son erreur et qu'il le ferait remplacer dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion.

Toujours dans son bureau, ce même directeur soupirait justement après avoir vu son Agent partir, après avoir reçu son ordre de mission. L'Agent Hill, debout à ses côtés, se tourna vers lui.

« Est-il si mauvais que ça, pour que vous en soupiriez ? »

« Je ne sais pas à vrai dire. » Répondit Fury. « C'était la première fois que je le rencontrais et alors même que nous venons de parler, je pense que je pourrais facilement l'oublier d'ici la prochaine heure. On ne peut pas dire qu'il laisse une grande impression. »

« Dans ce cas-là, pourquoi l'avoir choisi pour gérer les Avengers ? »

« Il était le seul disponible. » Avoua le Directeur en soupirant une fois de plus. « L'Agent Coulson n'avait pas fini de me donner les personnes qu'il jugeait capable de gérer cette équipe, et moi-même je ne pensais pas qu'il serait tué si rapidement... »

Ses poings se crispèrent, tout comme son visage, au rappel de la mort de son ami et de son meilleur élément. L'Agent Coulson avait l'âme d'un héros, peu importe ce qu'il pouvait bien dire à ce sujet, et Fury appréciait son humour cynique plus que tout. Mais il était mort... Et il ne reviendrait plus jamais. C'était la dure vie de ses Agents, mais il se sentait d'autant plus frustré que c'était sur son navire que son subordonné était mort... Sous sa responsabilité !

« Mais il devait bien y avoir d'autres noms... » Fit doucement l'Agent, sachant que son supérieur souffrait de son impuissance face à la mort de son collègue.

« Oui. » Répondit Fury dans un souffle. « Mais certains sont également morts dans l'attaque, tandis que d'autres sont déjà assignés à des missions primordiales. Il était le seul qui restait. »

« L'Agent Coulson n'a... n'avait-il pas laissé son profil ? Pour expliquer son choix. »

« Il l'a fait. Mais cela ne me dit pas grand chose à son sujet, à part qu'il cache bien son jeu. Je pense cependant que c'est surtout pour ses capacités diplomatiques que l'Agent Coulson l'avait choisi. »

« Cela nous permettra au moins d'avoir du temps pour lui trouver un meilleur remplaçant. » Déclara sa subordonnée, commençant à envoyer des directives via son téléphone.

« Je vous laisse vous charger de cela, dans ce cas, Agent Hill. »

« Laissez-moi Directeur. »

L'Agent partit immédiatement du bureau de son supérieur, le laissant avec ses pensées, ses regrets et le dossier de l'Agent qu'il venait de nommer comme _baby-sitter_ , faute d'un meilleur mot, des Avengers. Il n'était pas aussi inutile qu'il l'avait laissé penser. Il était même un Agent assez bon, mais ses compétences ne convenaient pas à ce travail. Il se demandait vraiment pourquoi Coulson l'avait choisi lui plutôt qu'un autre. Peut-être était-ce simplement parce qu'il se trouvait dans son équipe ?

Non, cela ne pouvait pas être aussi simple. Coulson n'agissait jamais sans avoir une idée derrière la tête. Et cette fois n'était pas différente, il en était certain. Ils avaient tous les deux la même complexité de réflexion, même disait souvent qu'il n'était pas à la hauteur de son Directeur.

Fury reprit donc le dossier de l'Agent Davis, cherchant ce qu'il avait pu manquer à son sujet et qui avait décidé son Agent décédé... Il le relut plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque qu'il ne devait pas chercher des informations, mais plutôt les renseignements qui manquaient...

Ses pensées et ses suppositions commencèrent à s'emboîter et Fury estima qu'il ne devait plus être loin des raisons qui avait poussé Coulson à choisir d'Agent Davis plutôt qu'un autre. Il laissa le dossier retomber sur son bureau dans un bruit sourd. C'était assez intéressant et il pensait avoir compris la pensée de son ami. Peut-être qu'en effet, cet Agent pouvait être l'homme de la situation. Cependant Fury ne restait pas convaincu qu'il soit le meilleur pour ce poste. Il laisserait l'Agent Hill faire ses recherches et si vraiment, ils ne trouvaient personne d'autres pour remplacer l'Agent Davis, alors il resterait à ce poste.

En espérant qu'il ferait un travail décent, au moins au niveau social avec les Avengers.

Du peu qu'il avait vu de lui, il ne semblait pas être le genre de personne qui devenait ami avec n'importe qui, bien au contraire. Il lui avait semblé professionnel, distant et froid. Son examen psychologique révélait plus ou moins la même chose sur lui. Il saurait suivre les ordres et gérer la partie professionnelle des Avengers, mais il avait également besoin qu'un lien plus personnel s'installe entre eux, pour que l'Agent Davis puisse les contrôler.

Non, il faudrait vraiment quelqu'un d'autre pour remplir se rôle. Cet Agent n'était pas fait pour ce travail.

Il resterait à ce poste le temps qu'il faudrait pour lui trouver un remplaçant et il recevrait alors une autre mission. C'était le mieux à faire en l'état actuel des choses.

Il espérait juste que l'Agent accepterait cela. Car même s'il n'avait pas semblé aussi enthousiaste à propos des Avengers que d'autres auraient pu l'être, c'était une opportunité à ne pas manquer pour gravir les échelons.

Il allait sûrement devoir trouver des compromis, mais il pensait avoir réussi à cerner le personnage, il pourrait l'appâter pour l'éloigner des Avengers. Bien sûr, il ne s'abaisserait à ça, uniquement dans le but de ne pas créer de tensions avec ses subordonnés, mais il s'attendait tout de même à ce que l'Agent Davis accepte sa mutation sans rien dire, comme il l'avait fait à l'instant.

C'était ce qu'il attendait de tous ses Agents. Surtout ceux se trouvant sur son Helicarrier. Il ne faisait confiance à quasiment aucun d'entre eux, mais ils étaient sensé être ses éléments les plus fiables après tout. Et en tant que tel, ils devaient obéir à ses ordres, même si ces derniers ne leur plaisaient pas.

**A suivre...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà pour ce premier chapitre :)
> 
> J'espère que vous avez l'eau à la bouche et que vous voudrez connaître la suite, qui arrivera **Lundi** !
> 
> **Instant Pub :**
> 
> Comme je le disais au début, j'ai beaucoup travaillé sur des projets d'histoires l'année dernière et j'ai participé à beaucoup de concours, 6 au total ! Plus ou moins long, etc, mais j'ai surtout reçu beaucoup de retours constructifs, j'ai participé à des camps d'écritures, etc, pour finalement y arriver !
> 
> J'ai publié mon premier livre, en auto-publication, en format Ebook, qui sera disponible le 7 Avril 2020 sous mon nom de plume : **Bloody Isery**
> 
> Je vais ajouter les premiers chapitres sur mon compte Fictionpress pour vous permettre d'avoir un aperçu et les informations sur le Ebook, donc si vous êtes intéressés, n'hésitez pas à aller voir !
> 
> Il s'agit du premier tome d'une future série de 5 tomes au total qui pourrait vous plaire ;)


	2. Partie 1 - Chapitre 1 : L'Homme de l'ombre

**_Décembre 2011_ **

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux sur son plafond beige, Ensio savait déjà que ce jour serait comme les autres.

Un simple jour de plus dans sa routine.

Il commença par passer quelques minutes sous une douche brûlante. L'eau chaude eut un effet soporifique sur lui et il manqua de peu de se rendormir, mais l'air frais qui suivit la fin de la douche fut la claque efficace qu'il attendait pour être enfin réveillé.

Il s'habilla de son habituelle chemise blanche et de son costard noir tout à fait standard. Il n'était pas de première qualité, mais étant donné le genre de travail qu'il pouvait être amené à faire, c'était ce qui lui fallait. Il n'enfila cependant pas sa veste tout de suite, préférant la poser au dos d'une chaise lorsqu'il entra dans la cuisine.

Rapidement, un tablier se noua autour de sa taille et il commença à préparer le petit-déjeuné. Il ne mangea pas réellement sa part, grignotant plutôt quelques morceaux de bacons et une tranche de pain grillé, pendant qu'il préparait une réelle part bien garni. Comme à son habitude, il la laissa sur la table, avec le même mot quotidien souhaitant une bonne journée.

Quand il franchit la porte de la maison, il était encore tôt, à peine six heures, mais il devait vraiment partir – ce n'était pas si simple de se rendre sur une base volante, tous les jours. Le temps de rejoindre le point d'enregistrement du S.H.I.E.L.D. pour qu'une navette vienne le cueillir, il ne serait pas au bureau avant huit heures.

Il soupirait déjà à la pensée qu'il allait sûrement devoir une fois de plus redescendre après, comme c'était souvent le cas le lundi. Il voyait déjà d'ici les papiers qu'il devrait remettre aux Avengers avant de retourner une fois de plus sur l'Helicarrier pour entamer son propre travail.

On aurait pu croire qu'avec ses nouvelles fonctions, l'Agent Hill ou le Directeur Fury auraient pu faire l'effort de lui donner un bureau – au moins de transition – sur la terre ferme, mais non. Il devait tous les lundi se farcir au moins deux alentours ou plus jusqu'à la base volante. Bien sûr, il aurait pu habiter sur le porte-avion volant pendant la semaine, comme la plupart des autres Agents, mais il ne vivait pas seul, et il était hors de question qu'il soit obligé de faire un choix entre sa famille et son travail.

Alors il subissait les aller-retours. Au moins il faisait un heureux dans l'histoire : ce pauvre homme cantonné au point d'enregistrement, qui ne devait pas voir beaucoup en semaine, à part lui. Ensio se demandait s'il n'avait pas commis une grave erreur pour avoir hérité d'un poste si ennuyant et dévalorisant, mais il ne s'en inquiétait pas plus qu'outre mesure, puisque cet autre Agent était assez sympathique, malgré son air renfrogné.

Comme prévu, à huit heures tapantes il se trouvait sur le pont, et il rejoignait son bureau. Autant l'Agent du point d'enregistrement pouvait se montrer sympathique, autant celui qui conduisait la navette ne valait pas mieux qu'une porte de prison. Discuter avec lui se révélait être plus difficile que de se taper la discute avec l'I.A. de Tony Stark. Et pourtant JARVIS mettait un point d'honneur à ne se concentrer que sur son travail.

Au moins il ne pouvait reprocher à l'Agent sa ponctualité.

Lorsqu'il arriva enfin devant son plan de travail, il fut presque surpris de voir qu'aucun travail supplémentaire n'était venu s'ajouter à celui qu'il avait laissé durant le week-end. Cependant il n'allait pas s'en plaindre, loin de là. Il entreprit donc d'attraper le premier dossier d'une petite pile, s'attelant au travail qu'il n'avait pas pu finir la semaine dernière.

Les heures passèrent sans qu'il ne les remarque et vers onze heures et demi, son ventre se mit à réclamer plus de nourriture qu'il n'en avait eu ce matin. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'heure affichée sur l'écran de son ordinateur, puis à sa montre. Les deux lui indiquaient un horaire plutôt raisonnable pour aller se restaurer. En plus il avait presque fini son travail en attente, il pouvait donc s'estimer plutôt satisfait de sa productivité matinale. Il allait profiter du repas pour prendre une pause.

Comme il n'était pas encore exactement midi, la cafétéria de l'Hellicarrier devrait en plus être vide ou presque. Ce serait un véritable plaisir de manger dans ses conditions, loin des bavardages bruyants de ses collègues.

Ensio ne se considérait pas comme quelqu'un d'asocial, mais un surplus de personnes regroupé au même endroit pouvait très vite devenir insupportable pour lui. Le bruit généré par autant de discussion avait le don de lui donner un mal de crâne démesuré. Il faisait donc toujours en sorte de passer par les couloirs les moins fréquentés de la base, ou d'aller manger avant ou après les heures habituelles. Bien sûr, s'il avait le choix, il préférait discuter avec un ou deux amis, mais entre une amitié accompagné d'un volume sonore bien trop élevé, et une solitude silencieuse, il choisirait toujours le calme.

Toutefois les plans de l'Agent furent efficacement ruinés lorsqu'il se retrouva face à une jeune femme, qui serrait quelques dossiers contre elle, le regardant avec de grands yeux de biche effarée. Une petite nouvelle, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Et visiblement elle avait à faire avec lui, puisqu'elle se dirigeait vers son bureau qui se trouvait être le seul dans ce coin de la pièce – il ne rigolait pas quand il disait préférer le calme à l'amitié.

« Puis-je vous aider ? » Consentit-il à offrir contre son gré.

« A-Agent Davis ? »

« Moi-même en effet. »

« J'ai... On m'a demandé de vous transmettre ses dossiers ! » Déclara-t-elle d'une voix plus aiguë.

Elle lui tendit les dossiers et Ensio la remercia d'un sourire, même s'il ne ressentait aucune réelle reconnaissance à obtenir plus de travail. Il jeta tout de suite un coup d'œil aux documents qui lui avaient été transmis, sans remarquer que la jeune femme s'enfuyait presque les jambes à son coup, les joues furieusement rouges.

L'Agent ne put retenir son soupire lorsqu'il comprit qu'il s'agissait du nouveau Planning demandé par Captain America, ainsi que des réunions qui avaient été programmées pour cette semaine. C'était trop beau pour être vrai finalement, une journée sans avoir à faire un aller-retour de plus, quelle magnifique utopie. Il aurait dû se douter que le répit de ce matin avait eu pour but de lui faire baisser sa garde avant de frapper dur et fort.

Enfin, il s'en remettrait. Il était un peu désespéré, mais c'était son travail après tout.

Cela faisait déjà plus de six mois depuis qu'il avait été assigné aux Avengers comme Agent de liaison. Il s'était attendu à être remplacé durant la semaine qui suivi sa nomination à ce poste, et Ensio était sûr au fond de lui, que le Directeur Fury s'était imaginé la même chose. Il suffisait de voir le regard presque dépité qu'il lui lançait lors de leurs réunions hebdomadaires, comme s'il se demandait ce que l'Agent moyen qu'il était faisait encore là. Il voudrait tellement faire plaisir à son Directeur et laisser sa place à quelqu'un d'autre ! Mais il n'y avait personne pour le remplacer...

Ce n'était pas faute d'avoir trouver des candidats pourtant ! Mais il suffisait qu'ils passent moins d'une semaine avec lui pour finalement changer d'avis, traumatisés ou non. Cela se finissait toujours soit par un Agent pleurant car les robots fous de Stark s'étaient lancés à sa poursuite – entre autre, car Ensio ne perdrait pas de temps à détailler chacune des situations, parfois récurrentes, qui avaient poussés des Agents prometteurs à s'enfuir en pleurs – soit par des Agents qui estimaient que ce travail de baby-sitter ne correspondait pas à leurs capacités extraordinaires.

Ensio ne pouvait pas vraiment leur en vouloir. Qui voudrait volontairement faire du gardiennage de grands bébés, tout en jouant au coursier pour eux ? Personne ne pourrait même tenir à ce poste...

Et le fait que ce fut son cas, contre son gré rappelons-le, avait fait naître diverses rumeurs étranges à son sujet. Il était soudainement devenu lui-aussi un surhomme, quand il n'était pas un idiot, un fan ou un autre Agent puni pour une erreur. Il n'y en avait que quelques rares qui soulignaient qu'il arrivait à tenir uniquement grâce à une sang-froid et une maîtrise de soi exemplaire. Et ils étaient bien les seuls à avoir raison.

Franchement ? Lui, un surhomme ? Le fait qu'ils ne le reconnaissent même pas dans les couloirs, prouvaient bien qu'ils ne l'avait jamais rencontré face à face.

« Je suppose que je pourrais toujours manger en bas. » Marmonna-t-il dans une barbe imaginaire.

Il attrapa son manteau et quelques affaires, les dossiers sous le bras, avant de se rendre jusqu'à l'entrepôt où se trouvait sa navette et son chauffeur.

« Je dois descendre. » Annonça-t-il à l'homme qui l'avait regardé s'approcher.

Il devait évidemment se douter de la raison de sa visite, après tout c'était la seule raison pour laquelle il descendrait au garage.

« Et moi qui pensait être tranquille aujourd'hui... » Grommela son chauffeur.

Généralement ce genre de courses arrivait plus tôt dans la matinée, ce n'était pas étrange que l'Agent est espéré que pour une fois, il n'aurait pas à faire le chemin jusqu'en bas, tout comme Ensio l'avait lui-même cru. Celui-ci se retint d'ailleurs de faire remarquer que c'était la première fois qu'il lui répondait ou même qu'il lui adressait la parole indirectement, préférant soupirer.

« Et moi donc... »

Sa journée tranquille était vraiment ratée...

**oOo**

« Tenez monsieur Rogers. Les documents que vous nous aviez demandés, ainsi que votre agenda de la semaine. » Sourit facilement Ensio en tendant les documents à l'homme.

Le fameux Captain America, que son ancien supérieur admirait tant, attrapa le dossier et commença aussitôt à en feuilleter le contenu, commençant distraitement à le remercier, avant de se figer.

« Merci beaucoup Agent... Désolé... Je n'ai pas retenu votre nom... »

Il semblait si dépité par ce fait, comme s'il s'agissait d'une grave erreur de sa part. Et peut-être que pour un homme comme Rogers, qui aimait être proche de ses hommes, c'était en effet le cas ? Ensio préférait pourtant que les choses soient ainsi.

Le Directeur Fury allait bientôt lui trouver un remplaçant – c'est ce qu'il se disait tous les jours depuis plus de six mois maintenant pour se donner du courage – et il partirait, il retournerait à son anonymat qui lui manquait tant. Rogers oublierait son nom et tout à propos de lui, il n'avait donc pas besoin de s'inquiéter de se souvenir ou non de lui.

« Agent Davis, monsieur. » Répondit-il gentiment, même s'il ne s'attendait à ce que le surhomme s'en souvienne plus que quelques heures.

C'est très bien comme ça.

« Merci Agent Davis. » Reprit Steve avec un sourire embarrassé.

Il était presque mignon ainsi, et Ensio se demanda si l'Agent Coulson n'avait pas eu un coup de cœur pour lui, plus qu'une simple fascination pour le héros qu'il incarnait. Enfin, il n'avait pas connu son supérieur assez intimement pour spéculer à ce propos.

Il se contenta donc de répondre au Captain avec un hochement de tête, se préparant déjà à faire demi-tour pour rejoindre sa navette. Peut-être devrait-il profiter d'être sur la terre ferme pour manger maintenant – il risquait d'être trop tard s'il attendait d'être de retour dans l'Hellicarrier – et inviter son chauffeur leur permettrait peut-être de casser la glace entre eux ?

L'Agent était déterminé à faire ainsi quand il se dirigea vers l'ascenseur de la Tour Stark – ou était-ce enfin la Tour Avengers ? – mais il fut coupé dans son élan par l'arrivé du plus grand génie milliardaire philanthrope que le monde n'ait jamais porté.

Stark marchait dans sa Tour comme le ferait un Vainqueur en terre conquise. Le menton relevé, un sourire narquois aux lèvres et avec toute l'arrogance dont il pouvait faire preuve. Et cela alors qu'il se trouvait chez lui. Ensio ne doutait pas qu'il devait être bien pire en public ou lorsqu'il se rendait à une réunion dans un endroit qui ne lui était pas familier.

Son attitude était un savant mélange de sa personnalité et d'un bouclier social pour se protéger de ce monde de vautours. Cela n'étonnerait cependant pas l'Agent que ce soit également un jeu pour lui. Les génies cherchaient toujours à tromper l'ennui de quelque manière que ce soit.

« Monsieur Stark. » Le salua poliment l'Agent du S.H.I.E.L.D. en inclinant légèrement son buste devant lui.

« Salut. » Lança distraitement le propriétaire des lieux, semblant à peine enregistrer sa présence.

Rogers devrait en prendre de la graine, au lieu de paraître embarrassé de ne pas se souvenir du nom d'un sous-fifre. Cela leur faciliterait la vie à tous les deux.

Il s'apprêtait à continuer son chemin, quand il se rendit compte des personnes se trouvant derrière leur hôte à tous.

« Directeur Fury, Agent Hill. » Accueillit Ensio en se redressant.

L'homme au cache-oeil le regarda de haut en bas, prenant son apparence soigné dans son intégralité, semblant _presque_ vérifié son état physique, avant d'hocher la tête dans sa direction.

« Agent Davis, je suis heureux de voir que nous n'aurons pas besoin de venir vous chercher. Suivez-nous. » Ordonna-t-il d'une voix inflexible ne tolérant aucune remarque.

Le Directeur Fury semblait avoir un peu de mal à le cerner, car même sans ce ton, Ensio aurait obéit en silence. Il avait mieux à faire que de se « rebeller » contre un supérieur, encore moins contre son plus grand patron. Toutefois il se demanda si son passage sur terre si tard dans la matinée, était réellement un hasard et non pas une planification du Dirigeant de l'agence du S.H.I.E.L.D. C'était tout à fait possible et plus que probable en vérité.

Rogers fut invité à leur emboîter également le pas et ils s'installèrent bientôt dans une grande salle de réunion, à la pointe de la technologie. Le Directeur Fury s'installa en bout de table, annonçant explicitement qu'il présiderait cette réunion et que celle-ci était au moins liée aux activités du S.H.I.E.L.D. Ils attendirent tous en silence, à l'exception de Stark qui commença à jouer avec un écran holographique, tout en se plaignant de l'attente.

Rapidement, les retardataires firent leur entrée, et il fut tout de suite évident pour Ensio que finalement la réunion tournerait davantage autour d'un problème lié aux Avengers.

Seul le Docteur Banner sembla prendre en compte sa présence, car il lui adressa un mouvement de reconnaissance. Banner et lui n'étaient pas plus proches qu'il ne l'était avec Rogers ou avec tout autre membre de l'Initiative Avengers, toutefois le Docteur ne semblait pas l'ignorer comme d'autres.

Une fois que tout le monde fut installé, le Directeur se décida à prendre la parole.

« Plus tôt dans la journée, Stark nous a envoyé une vidéo reçue hier soir aux premières heures de la journée. »

Tout le monde était silencieux et l'écoutait avec application. Le patron du S.H.I.E.L.D. ne parlait jamais pour ne rien dire. Cette vidéo devait donc avoir son importance.

« Elle contenait un certain nombres de recommandations au sujet des Avengers, ainsi que plusieurs menaces. Nous avons analysés la vidéo et nous avons pu découvrir son origine. »

Plusieurs images et documents firent leur apparition dans son dos, sur un pan du mur qui se révéla être un immense écran visuel. Ensio prit chaque information présenté avec sérieux. Il était sûrement le seul à le faire avec Rogers et Banner. Les autres faisaient à peine attention aux images d'un groupe d'une vingtaine de personnes qui défilaient derrière le Directeur Fury.

Ensio n'eut aucun mal à deviner qu'ils avaient à faire à des terroristes. Et malgré ce que le décor pourrait faire penser, il était presque sûr que ces photos avaient été prises en Arizona, et non dans le Moyen-Orient. La végétation n'était pas la même, tout comme l'intensité du soleil ou la topographie du terrain.

« Ils ne sont pas une réelle menace pour le moment, mais étant donné leurs réclamations, nous pensons qu'ils auraient pu mettre la main sur un moyen de pression efficace. »

« Comme quoi concrètement ? » Demanda judicieusement le Docteur Banner.

« Nos techniciens cherchent encore, mais nous penchons pour une arme de destruction. S'ils avaient eu quelques de plus puissants entre leurs mains, ils ne se seraient pas contenté de contacter uniquement les Avengers, mais les dirigeants des pays du monde entier. » Expliqua Fury.

« Vous pensez à un genre _particulier_ d'arme ? » Enchaîna Barton de son coin de la pièce, le dos contre le mur.

« Non, plutôt quelque chose de classique. Une arme à feu standard, de gros calibre peut-être. »

« S'ils ne sont pas dangereux, pourquoi prendre la peine d'organiser une réunion dans ce cas-là ? » Préféra se renseigner Romanoff.

« Leur groupe s'est rapidement étendu ces derniers mois. Ils ne sont pas encore une menace, mais ils pourraient le devenir. Nous les tiendront à l'oeil, mais soyez vigilants également. »

Le Directeur Fury fit passer son regard sur toutes les personnes rassemblés dans cette pièce, recevant des hochements de tête de Banner et de ses trois autres Agents présents. Il s'attarda un peu plus longtemps sur Ensio et ce dernier soutenu son attention, ce demandant silencieusement qu'elle était l'embrouille dans cette histoire.

Et il ne fut pas le seul, puisque Rogers se redressa dans sa chaise, bougeant un moment inconfortablement.

« Vous avez parlé de menaces Directeur. De quel ordre exactement ? »

« Rien de très pertinent. Simplement ils... »

Le Directeur fut coupé par Stark qui continua à sa place, comme s'il avait sentit un mensonge pointer le bout de son nez.

« Ils annonçaient qu'ils allaient s'en prendre au point faible de notre groupe, l'Agent de liaison Davis. Même si je ne sais pas de qui il s'agit. » Raconta le milliardaire avec insouciance.

Rogers sursauta à la nouvelle et il lança un regard au jeune homme assis avec eux autour de la grande table. Il n'aurait sûrement pas fait le rapprochement lui-aussi, si l'homme ne lui avait pas rappelé son nom quelques minutes auparavant.

Captain America savait que les Agents du S.H.I.E.L.D. pouvaient être considérés comme de brillants soldats et qu'ils étaient sûrement formés – pour la plupart – de cette manière, mais il fut surpris quand l'Agent Davis ne réagit même pas à la menace dévoilée.

N'était-il pas trop jeune pour ne pas craindre pour sa vie...?

Le mouvement du Captain attira cependant l'attention de ses coéquipiers et ils firent tous le lien entre l'Agent Davis et leur nouvelle baby-sitter qui se pliaient à leurs exigences et à leurs besoins depuis plus de six mois maintenant.

Tony observa le jeune homme d'un oeil critique. Des cheveux bruns encadraient son visage aux traits communs et aux lèvres fines. Ses yeux noirs avaient un éclat légèrement unique, car ils ne semblaient _seulement_ noirs, mais il semblait sinon tout à fait banal.

Il ne s'étonnait pas de ne pas l'avoir remarqué plus que ça jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

« Comment es-tu entré d'ailleurs ? Je n'ai pas approuvé ton accès. » Demanda le génie, seulement à moitié réellement intéressé.

« J'ai expliqué la situation à JARVIS et je lui ai transmis mon dossier. Il a accepté de me laisser entrer, mais ne vous en faites pas, je ne possède qu'un accès restreint aux zones communes. »

Stark était presque déçu de ce fait. Il s'était déjà imaginé craquer les serveurs du S.H.I.E.L.D. pour obtenir plus d'informations sur lui, mais ce ne serait pas nécessaire visiblement. Au moins il pouvait profiter de la vue contrarié de Fury. Visiblement ce dernier n'était pas au courant de ce fait et il n'était pas non plus tout à fait d'accord.

« Ne devrions-nous pas mettre en place une surveillance ou une garde pour l'Agent Davis ? » S'inquiéta Rogers et Ensio le soupçonna d'essayer de se racheter de la distance entre eux.

« Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. » Déclara le Directeur du S.H.I.E.L.D. « L'Agent Davis est un homme compétent de notre Agence, comme les autres. Il saura se défendre face à des terroristes. Et s'il est attrapé, il connait la procédure pour ne pas devenir un poids pour votre équipe. »

Captain ne sembla pas satisfait de cette réponse, ses sourcils se fronçant.

« Vous voulez dire que nous pouvons l'abandonner si nécessaire ? » Demanda-t-il, d'une voix incertaine.

« Tout à fait Captain Rogers. L'Agent Davis sera facilement remplacé par un autre. »

Seuls les Agents du S.H.I.E.L.D. semblèrent accepter cet état de fait. Cela faisait parti de leur travail de se sacrifier si nécessaire, pour l'intérêt général ou pour protéger des informations ou des personnes plus importantes qu'ils ne le seraient jamais.

Fury savait que cela ne plaisait pas aux Avengers, mais c'était dans ce genre de cas qu'il était heureux de savoir que l'Agent Davis n'avait jamais forgé de réel lien avec l'équipe. Il pourrait ainsi plus facilement être abandonné et oublié, si la situation l'exigeait.

Et effectivement, Banner, Stark et Rogers n'étaient pas satisfaits des sous-entendus de Fury, qui laissait entendre que l'Agent Davis n'était qu'un pion parmi d'autres, facilement jetable si cela s'avérait nécessaire. Toutefois, ils ne pouvaient pas exprimer leur désaccord, quand ils ne connaissaient même pas le prénom du jeune homme et que même son nom leur échappait souvent...

Ils ne pouvaient qu'espérer que ses terroristes seraient trop lâches pour espérer un jour passer à l'action.

**_A suivre..._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prochain chapitre **Mercredi**


	3. Partie 1 - Chapitre 2 : L'Homme assistant

**_Janvier 2012_ **

Ensio regarda le texto qu'il venait de recevoir de l'assistante de Stark, Virginia Potts qui avait fini par considérer son surnom, Pepper, comme son prénom.

En soi, ce message n'avait rien d'extraordinaire. Il avait donné son numéro à Pepper pour qu'ils puissent échanger plus facilement. Elle pouvait le contacter si elle avait besoin de lui, tant que cela entrait dans le cadre de ses fonctions.

Jusqu'à maintenant, elle l'avait surtout sollicité pour obtenir des dossiers du S.H.I.E.L.D. de leurs laboratoires à la demande de Stark. Ensio n'était pas aussi borné que pouvait l'être son supérieur : il savait pertinemment que même s'ils refusaient de transmettre un dossier au génie, celui-ci n'aurait aucun mal à venir le chercher dans leur dos. Il préférait donc lui donner ce qu'il demandait, ainsi il avait la liste des documents que Stark possédait et ils pouvaient limiter les découvertes impromptues – ou du moins les repousser.

Le Directeur Fury n'avait pas été ravi de son initiative, mais il avait vite dû se rendre à l'évidence : l'homme en armure n'avait plus forcé les serveurs du S.H.I.E.L.D. depuis qu'Ensio lui accordait ce qu'il demandait sans rechigner. Cela avait sûrement permis de garder quelques projets sensibles loin de sa curiosité.

Cependant, cette fois le message de Pepper ne concernait pas un dossier à récupérer et à transmettre à Stark.

C'était une requête tout à fait différente à laquelle il faisait face.

A proprement parlé, cela rentrait également dans ses fonctions, mais il n'était pas sûr que le Directeur accepterait cela ou qu'il en ait lui-même envie. Toutefois son avis ne comptait pas... Et on lui avait demandé de tisser davantage de liens avec les Avengers, alors il ne pensait pas se tromper en imaginant déjà la réponse de son supérieur, s'il lui demandait la permission de répondre à cette requête.

Il lui transmettrait la demande, mais il savait déjà qu'il respectait la volonté de son supérieur quand il envoya sa réponse à Pepper :

_— Je le ferais —_

Ensio regarda un long moment l'écran de son téléphone, regrettant déjà son changement de routine.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu que Coulson le nomme à cette place ? Était-ce un vengeance d'un nouveau genre ? Non, si cela se trouvait, l'homme pensait réellement lui faire un honneur en l'inscrivant sur cette liste... Encore un chef qui ne prenait pas le temps de comprendre leurs employés !

Alors qu'il râlait sur la _chance_ qu'il avait, son téléphone bippa pour lui transmettre de nouvelles informations, gracieusement envoyées par Pepper, son nouveau cauchemar vivant.

Il les vérifia et soupira en se disant que demain serait une longue, très longue journée.

**oOo**

Tony se réveilla avec l'impression qu'un concert de métal jouait directement contre son tympan.

Il refusa d'ouvrir tout de suite les yeux. Il ne voulait pas faire face à son état pitoyable et à son bureau couvert de bouteilles d'alcool.

Il avait vraiment fait de la merde hier soir, sur toute la ligne... !

Soupirant, il passa une main sur son visage, espérant presque que cela effacerait ses erreurs. Cependant si un tel remède miracle existait, le monde serait en paix depuis des siècles et des millénaires.

 _Poc_.

Tony fronça les sourcils au son impromptu et il se demanda s'il n'avait pas fait tombé une bouteille par terre. Néanmoins celle-ci aurait fait davantage de bruit si cela avait été le cas.

Il se risqua à ouvrir un œil et il regarda son environnement. Il fut surpris de non seulement voir un verre posé devant lui remplit d'un étrange breuvage à la couleur jaune, mais de noter également que son plan de travail était vide de la moindre trace de son alcoolisme sévère de la nuit dernière.

Pendant un instant il espéra, il souhaita et pria de toute son âme, avant de se tourner sur le côté pour remercier sa bienfaitrice.

« Merci P... »

Tony cligna des yeux. Ses espoirs s'envolèrent. Evidemment, cela ne pouvait pas être sa Pepper. N'était-ce pas elle justement qui était parti en catastrophe hier après leur dispute ?

« Agent Deux. »

« Monsieur Stark. » Répliqua Ensio en hochant la tête vers lui pour le saluer. « Mademoiselle Potts m'a contacté hier soir, pour me demander de la remplacer un moment. »

Le génie serra les poings. Il avait espéré pouvoir la voir aujourd'hui ou demain pour qu'ils parlent, pour qu'ils s'expliquent... Mais cela ne se ferait pas tout de suite visiblement.

« Et tu as accourus comme un petit chien en manque d'amour ? » Lui répondit Tony avec une hargne qui ne lui était pas vraiment destiné.

« Cela fait parti de mon travail Monsieur Stark. » Fit juste Ensio.

« Comment es-tu entré de toute manière ? C'est mon atelier privé et il n'y a que Pepper et moi qui pouvons y entrer. »

« J'ai demandé à JARVIS. »

Ensio fit semblant de se concentrer sur son téléphone, quand il entendit le Vengeur siffler ce qui ressemblait à « _traître_ » à l'intention de sa création.

Il avait été plus que surpris en arrivant ce matin à la tour Avengers, pour trouver son patron temporaire endormit sur son bureau. Un bureau jonché de bouteille de whisky toutes plus chères les uns que les autres. Il avait commencé par se débarrasser des carcasses de verre et préparer un thé au citron et au miel. L'aspirine, souvent utilisé pour faire partir les maux de têtes et loués comme un excellent remèdes pour les gueules de bois, avait plutôt l'effet inverse. Tout particulièrement si la quantité d'alcool consommée était élevée. Un paracétamol aurait été un meilleur remède, mais il était tombé sur le citron et le miel en premier.

« C'est quoi ? » Grogna Stark, qui ne semblait pas vouloir être coopératif aujourd'hui.

« Du thé Monsieur Stark. Au citron et au miel. Je ne pense que je ne vous apprends rien en vous disant que vous devez vous réhydratez avec votre abus de la nuit dernière. Le citron calmera votre estomac et le miel vous aidera à vous débarrasser plus rapidement de l'alcool dans votre sang. »

Le génie milliardaire fixa la boisson en boudant, avant de soupirer et d'enfin de la saisir. Il renifla l'odeur et goûta le thé du bout des lèvres, expérimentalement. Une fois qu'il se fut assurer que cela pouvait être bu, il vida le verre presque d'un coup, avant d'en demander plus.

Ensio lui sourit gentiment en le resservant directement avec la cruche qu'il avait prit soin d'emmener avec lui.

« J'ai toujours mal à la tête. » Fit plus calmement Tony, une fois deux autres verres dans son estomac.

« Rien qu'un peu de sommeil ne pourra venir à bout. » Lui répondit l'Agent.

Le mécanicien fronça les sourcils et il regarda son nouvel assistant du moment.

« Je n'avais pas des réunions ce matin ? »

« Si, mais j'ai repoussé la première et Mademoiselle Potts comptait se charger elle-même de la seconde. J'ai demandé à JARVIS de me faire un résumé des points importants et de quelques informations supplémentaires. Je les préparais d'ici la réunion et tout devrait bien se passer. »

Tony ne semblait toujours convaincu, le regardant comme s'il y avait anguille sous roche. Jamais Pepper ne l'avait laissé échapper à une réunion à cause d'un abus d'alcool ! Elle avait bien dû lui donner des instructions sur la manière de le gérer, non ?

« Vous avez besoin de vous reposer Monsieur Stark. Si vous vous écroulez, votre entreprise vous suivra. Votre santé est prioritaire. »

« Ce n'est qu'un peu d'alcool... » Tenta Tony, ne comprenant pas comment l'homme pouvait se montrer si _prévenant_ avec lui.

L'Agent devait le connaître ! Il avait eu son dossier et il l'avait connu de loin pendant quasiment huit mois. Sans parler des recommandations que Pepper lui avait forcément données.

Ensio soupira en regardant son interlocuteur à ce point sur ses gardes. Pepper n'était-elle pas censé prendre soin de cet homme qui était son patron mais également son fiancé ? L'Agent du S.H.I.E.L.D. avait l'impression en le voyant faire, que personne n'avait prit le temps de penser à lui. Il n'était pas le mieux placé pour cela également, mais apparemment il pouvait en faire plus que le reste de son entourage.

« Monsieur Stark, nous savons tous les deux que vous n'êtes pas le genre d'homme à abuser de l'alcool ou point de vous évanouir, juste pour le plaisir de la boisson. Quelques heures de repos vous permettrons de faire partir votre mal de tête, mais également de vous reposer. Et vous en avez besoin. »

Sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer plus longtemps, Ensio lui attrapa le coude et l'enjoignit doucement à se lever et à le suivre jusqu'à sa chambre. Stark se laissa faire, le regardant presque avec un air de chien battu, comme s'il était _réellement_ surpris que l'on s'inquiète pour lui...

Son dossier indiquait que Anthony Howard Stark était un homme au comportement auto-destructeur, mais en le voyant ainsi, Ensio se demandait ce qu'il en était vraiment. N'était-ce pas plutôt les conséquences d'un manque flagrant d'amour ? N'ayant jamais appris, ou compris, l'importance qu'il avait aux yeux des autres, il ne s'était jamais inquiété de ce qui lui arrivait. Cela ne l'étonnerait pas tant que ça. Il n'avait aucune compétence en psychologie, mais il avait déjà rencontré des personnes qui lui ressemblaient.

« Je viendrais vous réveiller deux heures avant votre réunion. » Déclara Ensio en le laissant devant la porte de sa chambre.

« Ce... n'est pas une blague ? »

« Non. » Répondit-il en retenant un soupire. « Dormez et reposez-vous. Si vous n'y arriverez pas, un demi-cachet de somnifère devrait vous y aider. »

Ensio lui donna le petit sachet contenait le précieux cachet en question.

Tony le prit et le regarda. Cela ne fit aucun doute pour l'Agent qu'il le prendrait avant même d'aller tenter de dormir. Il l'avait pris avec trop d'assurance pour que ce ne soit pas le cas. Cependant c'était mieux ainsi. Un sommeil sans rêves lui permettrait de mieux se reposer que s'il s'agitait contre quelques cauchemars que ce soit.

Il regarda le génie entrer dans sa chambre et il retourna dans le bureau de celui-ci pour récupérer le verre et le cruche de thé.

« JARVIS, n'hésitez pas à me prévenir s'il y a le moindre problèmes. Et pourriez-vous me prévenir s'il se réveille plus tôt que prévu ? »

« Bien sûr Monsieur... Merci de prendre soin de lui ainsi. »

« C'est mon travail. » Répliqua Ensio, sachant que le bien être de Stark n'entrait pas exactement dans ses prérogatives.

Mais il avait beau ne pas être la personne la plus sociable de ce monde, il possédait toujours un cœur. Et laisser Stark dans cet état, alors qu'il ressemblait à un enfant perdu, n'avait jamais fait parti de ses plans.

Il soupira en se rendant compte qu'il était en train de se créer plus de problèmes encore. Se versant un peu de thé au citron et au miel pour lui-même, Ensio commença à lire les données que JARVIS avait compilées pour lui, au sujet des prochaines réunions de Stark Industries.

**oOo**

Tony sentit quelqu'un le secouer, le forçant à sortir des meilleurs heures de sommeil qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Pendant un moment, il pensa qu'il s'agissait de Pepper et il s'apprêtait à l'attraper pour la tirer dans le lit avec lui et se rendormir, avant qu'il ne se rappelle qu'elle était parti hier soir et que Agent Deux la remplaçait désormais.

Il abandonna donc l'idée de se recoucher pour cette fois et il se redressa dans son lit. Agent Deux était bien là, debout à coté du lit, impeccable dans son costard taillé pour lui, mais d'une manufacture standard. Tony ne prit pas la peine ses propres vêtements, il se savait porter un t-shirt qui avait sûrement connu de meilleurs jours, et il n'avait pas fière allure face à son employé temporaire. Pourtant ce dernier ne semblait pas s'en préoccuper, le regardant lui plutôt que sa tenue.

« Est-ce que vous allez mieux Monsieur Stark ? »

« Entonnement, oui. » Répondit sincèrement le génie.

Alors qu'il avait eu une dispute avec sa fiancé quelques auparavant, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi reposé depuis longtemps. L'Agent Deux lui sourit avec satisfaction. Tony avait encore du mal à croire que l'homme s'intéressait vraiment à son état de santé et à son humeur. C'était tellement étrange pour lui.

Pepper et lui avaient longtemps liés par le travail et les habitudes avaient la vie dure, malgré le développement de leur relation, la Stark Industrie passait toujours en premier pour son assistante. L'Agent Un – Coulson – ne s'était inquiété de ce qu'il faisait de sa vie, uniquement pour limiter les dégâts qu'il pourrait faire. Son père avait toujours exigé le meilleur de lui, quand il n'était pas trop occupé à chercher Captain America. Quand à sa mère, elle avait beau l'aimer, elle n'avait pas vraiment la fibre maternelle.

Au final, seul Edwin Jarvis, leur majordome, avait prit soin de lui. Tout comme semblait le faire maintenant Agent Deux. Peut-être que si son IA semblait si facilement répondre aux requêtes de cet Agent, c'était justement pour cette raison ?

« Tant mieux. Je vous ai envoyé un compte-rendu de ce qui a été dis lors de la réunion de ce matin. J'ai principalement répondu aux questions, mais je n'ai donné aucune directive ni fait aucune promesse. J'aimerais que vous puissiez regarder cela d'ici cette fin de semaine, pour répondre à leurs demandes. »

« Qu-quoi ? » Fit presque bêtement Tony, en le regardant avec de grands yeux.

« Eh bien, vous êtes le Directeur de cette entreprise, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne peux pas prendre de décisions à votre place. »

« Mais je ne suis pas doué pour ça. La diplomatie, l'économie tout ça, c'est pas mon truc. »

« Et cela vous empêche de dire si le projet vous intéresse ou non ? »

Le génie ne sembla pas savoir quoi répondre à cela, il préféra changer de sujet, évitant ainsi de répondre à sa question, sans se rendre compte qu'il soulevait un point bien plus crucial.

« Ecoute Agent Deux. Je vais aux réunions quand il faut présenter de nouveaux projets aux investisseurs et pour rassurer ceux qui ont besoin de voir ma jolie tête pour signer les chèques. Sinon je bricole dans mon atelier et ça s'arrête là. »

« Vous laissez donc Mademoiselle Potts décider de tout le reste ? »

Tony haussa les épaules, incertain de la réponse qu'il devait donner. Il avait pensé s'échapper d'une mine sur le point d'exploser, pour visiblement se jeter sur une autre mine... Pourquoi l'Agent Deux le regardait-il de manière si critique ? Et pourquoi se sentait-il comme un enfant ayant fait une bêtise sous son regard d'ailleurs ?

« Si c'est votre choix Monsieur Stark, je l'accepterais et j'enverrais les informations à Mademoiselle Potts. Mais je pense tout de même qu'il serait important pour vous d'au moins jeter un coup d'oeil aux projets qu'on vous soumets et aux entreprises qui prennent le temps de les monter. Certaines personnes n'espèrent qu'un encouragement ou un commentaire de votre part pour suivre vos traces. »

« Comment ça ? »

Ensio soupira. Il n'était pas certain d'être le mieux placer pour expliquer de quoi il en retournait à Stark. Après tout, il avait peut-être fait déjà son choix et même si ce n'était pas le cas, c'était une affaire entre lui, son entreprise et son assistante... Mais cela pouvait nuire indirectement aux Avengers et il était de son devoir de veiller sur eux, non ?

« Mademoiselle Potts a plusieurs fois refusé en votre nom, des projets prometteurs bien que non-aboutis. A contrario, elle a accepté de nombreux projets qui ont générés beaucoup d'argent, sans correspondre au genre d'innovation que vous prônez. »

« Et comment sais-tu cela ? » Demanda Tony en fronçant, les sourcils, incertain de la réaction qu'il devait avoir.

« Je lui ai transmis ces informations Monsieur. » Fit la voix électronique de JARVIS venant de nulle part, comme à son habitude. « La réunion de ce matin l'a interpellé et j'ai jugé utile pour vous, de lui transmettre les estimations économiques des projets qui nous ont été soumis cette année, et ceux qui ont été choisis. »

« Le jeune homme qui présentait son projet ce matin, avait déjà tenté d'obtenir votre soutien à trois reprises avant cela, et il semblait plutôt désespéré. Pourtant ce qu'il a présenté de ne me semblait pas dénué d'intérêt. Bien sûr je ne suis pas un expert dans ce domaine, mais il me semble que ce ne soit pas le cas également de Mademoiselle Potts. Et pourtant vous la laissez choisir pour l'entreprise. » Continua Ensio pour expliquer les raisons de son questionnement.

Stark attrapa la tablette que lui tendait l'Agent et les quatre projets défilèrent sous ses yeux.

Il passa une vingtaine de minutes à lire les présentations et à retourner les plans dans tous les sens. Il était plongé dans ses pensées et Ensio ne douta pas que l'homme était intrigué par ce qu'il avait entre les mains.

« Ce sont tous de bons projets. » Déclara finalement Tony, sortant de sa concentration. « Je veux dire, ils sont clairement incomplets. Il reste encore beaucoup de travail pour les développer, mais je pense que cela pourrait être génial à terme. »

« Seulement ils n'ont ni les moyens ni le matériel qu'il faut. C'est pour cela qu'ils viennent vous présenter leurs projets pour recevoir de l'aide et l'expertise de l'homme qu'ils admirent tous. Ce n'est que mon avis, mais je pense que vous devriez vous accorder quelques heures par semaine pour observer les projets que votre entreprise reçois. De mon expérience, même si vous ne les financez pas, une remarque ou un commentaire pourrait les aider à avancer et ils vous en serraient redevable plus tard. »

Tony se mordit la lèvre. Il regarda les projets que l'Agent Deux lui avait montrés. C'était vraiment du gâchis que Pepper ne l'ai pas consultés à ce sujet, en effet. Mais avait-il réellement le temps d'assister à toutes ses réunions, alors qu'il devait travailler sur ses propres inventions et sur Iron Man ? Sans parler des interventions qu'il pourrait avoir à faire en tant que Vengeur. Mais... N'avait-il pas dit...

« Quelques heures ? »

« Bien sûr. Et peut-être moins. Vous n'avez besoin que de passer à travers un résumé du projet pour vous décider. Si l'un d'entre eux vous intéresse, rien ne vous empêche ensuite de le regarder plus attentivement. »

« Pas de réunions en plus ? » Demanda Tony suspicieusement, l'esprit plus léger qu'au début de cette conversation.

« Sans vouloir vous offenser Monsieur Stark, je suis très au fait de votre capacité de concentration et vous faire assister à davantage de réunions serait contre-productif. Cependant vous restez le patron de Stark Industries et un génie. Pour tout ce qui de votre domaine de connaissance, je pense judicieux de vous demandez votre avis. »

Le milliardaire haussa les épaules. Il pouvait toujours essayer et laisser tomber plus tard si cela devenait trop pénible. Cela lui occuperait au moins l'esprit pendant un temps, l'empêchant de penser à Pepper et à leur dispute.

**_A suivre..._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre, la suite **Vendredi** !


	4. Partie 1 - Chapitre 3 : L'Homme en cuisine

**_Février 2012_ **

Ensio fut sortit de ses papiers au son de son téléphone sonnant à côté de lui.

Aujourd'hui était l'un des deux seuls jours de la semaine où il se rendait sur l'Helicarrier, depuis qu'il avait pris la place de Pepper comme assistant de Stark.

De ce qu'il avait compris de la part des demi-mots du génie milliardaire, ils ne s'étaient pas seulement disputés. Pepper avait rompu avec lui.

Son patron temporaire avait refusé d'approfondir le sujet, mais il était évident qu'il espérait pouvoir réparer les pots cassés et se remettre avec son ex ? fiancée. Ensio n'avait rien dit à ce sujet. Il ne connaissait pas les dessous de l'histoire, il se contentait donc de faire son travail du mieux qu'il pouvait, pour alléger la charge de Stark.

Ce dernier lui en était reconnaissant, même s'il ne le lui avait pas dit de vive voix. Il pouvait compter sur lui et c'était vraiment un soulagement pour le pilote de l'Iron Man.

Attrapant son téléphone, Ensio s'autorisa enfin à répondre. A l'autre bout, la voix électronique de JARVIS grésilla dans son oreille. Le simple fait que l'IA l'appelle le surpris un instant, avant qu'il se souvienne du nom de son créateur. Si JARVIS était capable de lui envoyer des messages, pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas l'appeler également ?

« Monsieur Davis, nous avons une urgence. »

Ensio retint un soupir et se jeta dans l'eau, en demandant plus d'explications à ce sujet.

**oOo**

Bruce se réveilla avec la bonne odeur d'un repas maison, cuisant encore dans une casserole, ou dans une grande marmite. Le fumet délicieux d'une viande rôtie enivrait ses sens.

Pourtant le réfrigérateur s'était avéré vide, lorsqu'il était venu chercher un encas tout à l'heure. Il avait justement demandé à JARVIS de contacter l'Agent Davis pour qu'il fasse quelques courses sur le chemin du retour.

L'homme du S.H.I.E.L.D. était allègrement utilisé par les différents Vengeurs, notamment pour des courses en tout genre et pour des informations à récupérer. Tony, qui avait apparemment embauché l'homme comme son assistant, les avait autorisé à continuer comme avant. Il faisait lui-même souvent des caprices à l'Agent Davis qui obtempérait à chacun d'entre eux.

Bruce n'avait que peu souvent parle avec lui. En fait, à part pour lui demander des services, ils n'avaient jamais discuté sérieusement. Pour être honnête, il lui arrivait même d'oublier sa présence quand ils se trouvaient dans la même pièce. Et cela arrivait de plus en plus souvent depuis qu'il était devenu l'assistant de Tony : il travaillait désormais à la Tour quatre jours par semaine, et deux autres jours sur l'Helicarrier.

Il n'avait pas de bureau et travaillait soit dans le salon de la partie commune, soit dans l'atelier de Tony avec eux deux. Mais uniquement lorsque cela concernait les affaires de Stark Industries, pour avoir son dirigeant sous la main à la moindre question.

Le spécialiste en rayons Gamma trouvait d'ailleurs que Tony s'était calmé, un peu assagi aussi, depuis que l'Agent Davis avait remplacé Pepper. Peut-être était-ce grâce aux heures de sommeil supplémentaires que son assistant le forçait à prendre ?

Bruce d'ailleurs n'y échappait pas non plus et il était persuadé que JARVIS était, au fond de lui, ravi d'avoir enfin quelqu'un fait de chair pour l'aider à prendre soin des humains vivant à la Tour. Il se montrait bien trop coopératif avec l'Agent Davis pour que ce ne soit pas le vas, allant même parfois à l'encontre des ordres de son propre créateur.

L'Alter Ego d'Hulk ressentait un certain respect pour l'homme du S.H.I.E.L.D. car il ne rechignait jamais, même quand on l'envoyait chercher des courses que l'on ne pouvait trouvé qu'à l'autre bout de la ville. Il faisait toujours son travail, quel qu'il soit, avec application. Il arrivait toujours à garder son calme et il parvenait à faire entendre ses opinions, même à quelqu'un de fier comme Tony, en faisant passer cela comme une simple discussion. Pour ce professionnalisme, Bruce le respectait vraiment.

Il s'en voulait presque de ne pas le connaître mieux qu'il ne le faisait. Mais d'un autre côté l'Agent Davis ne semblait pas vouloir se lier à eux. Il gardait toujours ses distances, dressant une ligne invisible entre eux et lui. Le scientifique n'était pas sûr de savoir pourquoi, mais il avait peur de franchir cette limite qui existait entre eux, il avait peur de découvrir ce que pouvait cacher le jeune homme derrière son masque. Peut-être les craignait-il... ? Cela expliquerait la distance qu'il maintenait avec eux...

Pourtant, parfois l'Agent Davis était celui qui franchissait les barrières qu'il avait lui-même mis en place. Et aujourd'hui semblait être l'un de ces moments.

En effet, quand Bruce se redressa enfin de la table de la cuisine, ce fut pour avoir la surprise de voir l'homme du S.H.I.E.L.D. tranquillement installé devant les fourneaux. Sa veste pendait sur le dos d'un chaise et il portait un tablier bleu marine sur sa chemise blanche. Les manches de cette dernière était remontées sur ses coudes et il préparait la cuisine avec une certaine aisance.

« A-Agent Davis ? » Fit le scientifique avec surprise.

« Docteur Banner, vous êtes enfin réveillé. Vous avez encore fait une nuit blanche ? »

Son ton était réprobateur et s'il avait eu quelques années de moins, Bruce était certain qu'il aurait rentré la tête dans ses épaules, honteux d'avoir désobéit à l'homme.

« Pas vraiment une nuit blanche... » Tenta-t-il de se défendre, mais le regard scrutateur de l'autre, le fit finalement se taire.

Il entendit un soupir avant de voir l'homme se tourner de nouveau vers le repas qu'il était en train de préparer. Bruce se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de rire. Il ressemblait à une mère désespérée par ses enfants, à sa façon d'agir. Il préféra passer sous silence qu'il se considérait donc comme un enfant dans cette mise en scène.

« Alors... Vous savez cuisinez Agent Davis ? »

« Bien sûr. Il faut bien que je mange correctement pour ne pas tomber de fatigue comme vous, non ? » Le reproche n'était qu'à peine voilé et Bruce se contenta de rigoler maladroitement.

Il était vrai que Tony et lui ne vivait pas le plus sainement possible. On pouvait même dire le contraire. Ils mangeaient de la nourriture à emporter en grande quantité, ils ne s'inquiétaient pas de l'équilibre de leurs repas tant que leurs cerveaux pouvaient fonctionner, ils dormaient uniquement quand leurs corps ne tenaient plus le rythme et ils s'occupaient de leur hygiène seulement quand ils devaient sortir de leur labo.

Ils n'étaient vraiment des modèles dans le domaine. Contrairement visiblement à leur baby-sitter.

« En tout cas ça sent bon. » Déclara l'Alter Ego d'Hulk, préférant changer de sujet et reniflant profondément la bonne odeur qui se répandait dans la cuisine.

Apparemment l'Agent avait fait assez de nourriture pour tout un régiment, à en juger par la taille du contenant, et Bruce espérait qu'il n'aurait pas à partager. Peu importe ce qu'il était en train de préparer, cela sentait bien trop bon pour qu'il se montre aimable avec les autres.

Cependant ses pensées de repas en solitaire s'estompèrent, en même temps que Clint se précipita dans la cuisine, l'eau à la bouche. Il ressemblait presque à un chien comme ça alors qu'il mimait d'effacer une bave inexistante – du moins il espérait.

Il ne s'embarrassa pas de salutations et se mit aussitôt de tourner autour de son collègue pour tenter d'apercevoir le contenu de la marmite. Il sembla vraiment déçu lorsqu'une louche le repoussa d'un coup sur le front. Il allait sûrement se mettre à se plaindre bruyamment, cela se voyait sur son visage, mais heureusement pour eux et pour leurs oreilles, Natasha arriva à son tour.

« Vous préparez le repas Davis ? Êtes-vous capable au moins de préparer quelque chose de comestible ? »

« Personne ne s'est plaint pour l'instant de ma cuisine, Agent Romanoff. »

Bruce avait cru un instant que le seul Agent du S.H.I.E.L.D. qui ne faisait pas parti de leur groupe, allait prendre cette remarque pour lui et qu'il allait chercher la bagarre à la rousse, mais il semblait parfaitement connaître le caractère de chacun d'entre eux, et celui sarcastique de Natasha également. C'était quand même impressionnant de ne pas le voir réagir à sa pique. Aucun d'entre eux n'arrivait constamment à rester de glace devant ses attaques verbales, qu'elles soient voulues ou non de la part de leur amie.

« Laisse-moi vérifier ça, Nounou ! » Déclara Clint en profitant de la distraction offerte par sa partenaire, pour tenter de vandaliser le contenu de la marmite.

Toutefois une louche s'abattit sur ses doigts et l'archer recula sa main contre lui en poussant un petit cri de douleur, mais surtout de surprise.

« C'est quoi ça ? » Bouda l'Agent blond en le fusillant du regard.

« Le grignotage est interdit. » Répondit juste Davis en retournant à sa préparation.

Le scientifique se demanda s'il avait relevé le surnom ridicule que Clint lui avait donné. Apparemment, selon les dires des deux autres Agents du S.H.I.E.L.D., il s'agissait du pseudonyme qu'on lui avait donné dans les couloirs de l'Helicarrier. Ils l'avaient entendu alors qu'ils se rendaient à une réunion auprès du Directeur Fury. L'archer des Avengers avait bien sûr essayé de taquiner son collègue en l'appelant ainsi, mais cela n'avait pas eu l'effet escompté.

Clint avait été déçu, mais il avait aimé le surnom, alors il l'avait gardé. Davis n'avait jamais rien dit à ce sujet, mais il n'avait pas semblé surpris quand le Vengeur l'avait nommé ainsi la première fois, Bruce le soupçonnait d'être au courant des bruits de couloirs qui courraient sur lui.

« Manger... » Grogna une voix de plus dans la cuisine.

Ensio se tourna vers le nouvel arrivant et il fronça les sourcils en prenant l'apparence de son patron. Son t-shirt n'avait pas l'air d'avoir connu la machine à laver depuis des mois, de profondes cernes violacées courraient sous ses yeux, ses traits étaient tirés, sa barbe était négligée et il était vraisemblablement à bout de forces.

« Monsieur Stark... » Souffla-t-il avec réprimande.

Le génie nota enfin sa présence et fit la moue en sachant ce qui allait sûrement l'attendre après sa sieste. Il tenta bien de détourner l'attention sur lui, mais cela ne marcha pas très bien :

« Le tablier vous à ravir, Agent Deux. Même si j'aurais préféré vous voir avec quelque chose d'un peu moins sobre. »

« Allez vous asseoir Monsieur Stark. » Répliqua Ensio, essayant de ne pas penser lui-même à l'allure idiote qu'il aurait dans un tablier rose bordé de froufrous.

L'homme lui obéit sagement pour une fois, en se laissant tomber sur sa chaise, puis sur la table, croisant ses bras dessus avant d'y enfouir son visage.

Ensio attrapa dans le réfrigérateur une bouteille remplie d'un jus vert qu'il avait lui-même préparé avant de débuter le repas. Il en remplit un grand verre avant de venir le placer devant Stark. Ce dernier releva la tête en regardant ce que son assistant venait de poser sur la table. Le jus semblait épais et la couleur d'un vert kaki n'invitait pas être bu.

Pourtant le génie se risqua à attraper le verre et à le porter à ses lèvres. Le goût n'était pas bon, mais il n'était pas mauvais non plus... Cela laissait un étrange arrière goût dans la bouche, mais rien qu'un peu d'eau ne pourrait faire passer. Sachant que son assistant ne lui aurait pas donné ce jus étrange sans raison, Stark se résolu à le boire.

« Voulez-vous également un verre Docteur Banner ? Cela vous permettra d'éliminer une partie de la fatigue et de pouvoir manger à votre faim. »

Le scientifique haussa les épaules, incertain. Le goût ne devait pas être trop fort si même Tony pouvait en boire, mais l'Agent Davis ne semblait pas vouloir leur donner la composition du mélange, alors il était un peu suspicieux.

Un verre fut poussé vers lui et après quelques secondes à fixer le vert du jus, il se résolut à le boire. L'Agent Davis attendit à côté d'eux qu'ils aient fini le contenu de leur verre et Clint estima qu'il s'agissait là de sa chance pour tromper la surveillance de son collègue du S.H.I.E.L.D. cependant ce dernier semblait s'y attendre, car dès que l'archer avança sa main la marmite, l'autre Agent le coupa dans son tentative :

« Agent Barton, j'ose espérer que vous respectez mes instructions précédentes et que vous restez loin du repas. »

Clint fit claquer sa langue contre son palais, ramenant sa main contre lui, renonçant finalement – enfin ! – à sa mission. Il arriva pourtant à déclarer effrontément à son collègue :

« Evidemment ! Pour qui tu me prends ? »

L'Agent Davis ne répondit rien, mais Bruce le vit lever les yeux au ciel, lorsqu'il lui tendit son verre. L'homme lui sourit en remerciement et ramena les deux ustensiles dans l'évier, avant de revenir avec deux autres verres, remplis cette fois d'eau.

« Merci Maman. » Fit sarcastiquement Tony, néanmoins sans méchanceté.

« De rien Monsieur Stark. » Répondit son assistant et en retournant à la préparation du repas.

Les Vengeurs se réunirent autour de la table et commencèrent à discuter des dernières actualités, des missions du S.H.I.E.L.D. ou des sujets de recherches des deux cerveaux de la pièce.

Ensio leur jettait parfois un ou deux regards par-dessus son épaule. Les voir si unis malgré leurs différences, lui donnait envie de sourire. S'il les rejoignait, il ne serait qu'une tâche gâchant ce tableau. C'était bien pour cela qu'il n'avait pas voulu de ce poste. Il n'était pas à sa place parmi ses hommes et femmes impressionnants. Il n'était pas fait pour se tenir à leurs côtés.

Agir en tant que soutien lui suffisait amplement, il était même heureux de les aider à sa manière pour leur faciliter la vie, cependant il ne comprenait pas l'obsession du Directeur Fury à vouloir le voir _s'intégrer_ à ce groupe. Cela n'avait aucun sens que quelqu'un de lambda comme lui, se croit à la hauteur de ses héros.

« Vous auriez pû m'appeler si vous vous mettiez à table. » Lança Rogers en arrivant dans la cuisine, encore humide de sa séance de sport.

« Eh bien tu es avec nous maintenant Steve. Viens t'asseoir. » Répliqua Natasha en lui faisant signe pour la chaise à sa droite.

L'ancien héros de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale les rejoignit avant de se rendre compte qu'ils étaient tous attablés, ne laissant personne pour préparer le succulent repas, dont l'odeur avait conduit ses pas jusqu'ici.

« Qui se charge du repas cette fois ? » Demanda-t-il en se tournant déja pour trouver lui-même la réponse à question.

« C'est Nounou/Maman. » Déclarèrent en même temps Clint et Tony.

Steve tenta de ne pas rougir d'embarras en se rendant compte qu'il n'avait pas du tout prêter attention à l'Agent de liaison qui leur avait été assigné. Il essayait pourtant de faire des efforts, mais l'homme était si discret, il l'oubliait facilement surtout quand le reste des Avengeurs se trouvaient dans la même pièce.

« Euh... Hm... Bonjour Agent Davis. »

« Bonjour Monsieur Rogers. »

Ensio ne lui en voulait pas. C'était précisement pour ce genre de raisons qu'il ne se voilait pas la face en se disant qu'il était ou qu'il pourrait un jour se tenir sur un même pieds d'égalité qu'eux.

Voyant que le repas serait bientôt terminé et qu'il pourrait le servir d'ici cinq minutes, il se dirigea vers les placards pour attraper la vaisselle. Cependant il fut devancé par Romanoff qui était arrivé au même moment.

« Je vais m'en charger. »

« Merci Agent Romanoff. »

La rousse lui fit un signe de tête et commença à rassembler assiettes, couverts et verres. Ensio lui passa également les cruches d'eau fraîches ainsi qu'un dessous de table.

« Pourquoi n'appelez-vous pas Steve par son titre, comme pour nous autre ? » Lui demanda Romanoff alors qu'elle attrapait le reste des affaires.

Ensio ne ressentit heureusement ni contrariété ni jalousie dans sa voix. Il s'autorisa donc à répondre en toute honnêteté.

« Vous voulez dire "Capitaine Rogers" ? » Elle hocha la tête, faisant s'agiter ses boucles rousses autour de son visage. « Eh bien, Monsieur Rogers est quelqu'un d'assez simple non ? Je veux dire, en dehors des missions. » Il jeta un coup d'oeil vers la table animée. « Je pense que cela le mettrait mal à l'aise si je l'appelais tout le temps ainsi. Ou bien il se sentirait obligé d'agir comme un soldat avec moi. »

« C'est vrai... » Souffla Romanoff après un instant de réflexion.

Elle regarda l'Agent de liaison que le Directeur leur avait assigné depuis un moment déjà. Dans trois mois cela ferait déjà un an qu'il était là pour eux. Il n'était pas très imposant, on pouvait facilement oublier qu'il se trouvait dans la même pièce que vous, et pourtant il les connaissait par coeur.

Leurs habitudes, leurs manies, leurs traits de caractères... Il était un homme de l'ombre qui ne laissait jamais rien au hasard. En y repensant, Natasha avait l'impression qu'elle ne s'était jamais sentit aussi confiante et relaxée en dehors d'une mission. Même pendant l'une d'entre elle en réalité. Elle avait attribué cela à l'équipe de Super-Héros qui protégeaient désormais ses arrières comme elle protégeait les leurs, mais peut-être que ce n'était pas tout finalement.

« Vous êtes vraiment un excellent soutien pour nous, Davis. » Murmura-t-elle finalement avec sincérité, à son collègue du S.H.I.E.L.D.

« C'est un honneur Agent Romanoff. » Répondit celui-ci avec son sourire poli habituel, mais un peu plus large que d'ordinaire.

Ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers la joyeuse table animée, où Ensio déposa enfin ce plat que tout le monde attendait. Les plus enfantins, Tony et Clint, se relevèrent pour voir en premier ce que contenait la marmite. Ils s'exclamèrent en coeur, leurs estomacs grondant soudain férocement :

« Curry ! »

Banner et Rogers se redressèrent eux-aussi dans leurs chaises, leurs assiettes déjà dans leurs mains pour se faire servir. Ensio se mordit l'intérieur de sa joue pour cacher son amusement et retenir son rire. A côté de lui, Natasha secoua la tête, partageant avec lui un regard _presque_ complice.

Tout le monde fut bientôt servit et ils dégustaient avec impatience le contenu de leurs assiettes. Ils n'hésitèrent pas à demander plusieurs services à leur cuistot du jour.

« Laisse tomber le poste d'assistant et devient mon cuisinier personnel ! » Lança Stark sérieusement, sa fourchette toujours dans la bouche, alors qu'il tendait son assiette pour la troisième fois.

« Ne racontez pas n'importe quoi Monsieur Stark. Vous devriez gérer votre entreprise vous-même si cela arrivait. » Répondit l'Agent en le servant de nouveau.

Ensio fut sincèrement surpris de voir l'indécision qui brilla dans les yeux du génie alors qu'il se régalait de son plat, semblant peser le pour et le contre. Il savait qu'il était plutôt bon pour faire la cuisine, c'était lui qui s'en chargeait à la maison, mais à ce point-là ?

« Vous ne mangez pas Agent Davis ? » Remarqua enfin le Docteur Banner, semblant hésiter à demander lui-aussi une autre portion de curry.

Ensio attrapa son assiette en lui souriant gentiment, le servant une fois de plus. Il ne se demanda pas où disparaissait toute cette nourriture. La plupart des hommes à cette table semblaient avoir un métabolisme encore plus hors du commun que leurs capacités, lorsqu'il s'agissait de manger.

« J'ai déjà déjeuné Docteur Banner. Il est plus de seize heures après tout. » Rappela-t-il.

Visiblement personne n'avait porté attention à l'horloge depuis un moment puisqu'ils relevèrent tous les yeux avec surprise. Ensio retint un soupir exaspéré. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi ils mangeaient comme si cela faisait des lustres qu'ils n'avaient rien eu dans leurs assiettes.

Ses collègues sur l'Helicarrier ne se trompaient pas quand ils le surnommaient "Nounou". Ces hommes et femmes avaient beau être des Super-Héros, il leur fallait toujours quelqu'un pour veiller sur eux et sur leur vie quotidienne.

**_A suivre..._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre, la suite **Lundi** !


	5. Partie 1 - Chapitre 4 : L'Homme du SHIELD

**_Avril 2012_ **

« Agent Davis, pourriez-vous... »

La jeune femme s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase, scrutant le bureau vide de son collègue du S.H.I.E.L.D.

Cela faisait presqu'un an depuis que l'Agent Davis avait pris ses fonctions auprès des Avengers, mais depuis quelques mois, il n'était plus vraiment présent sur l'Helicarrier. Elle avait tendance, comme beaucoup d'autres, à l'oublier. Il n'avait jamais été très bruyant. C'était même tout le contraire, il était si discret qu'on oubliait parfois sa présence et qu'on ne le voyait pas partir, alors qu'ils se trouvaient pourtant tous dans un open space.

Elle savait bien qu'il n'était plus là maintenant, mais elle ne s'en rendait toujours pas compte. Le silence n'avait jamais été un signe d'absence après tout pour lui...

« Tu as besoin de quelque chose Suzanne ? » Lui demanda un autre collègue.

Ils étaient les seuls présents aujourd'hui. Les autres avaient des missions différentes ou avaient pris des jours de repos.

« Ah euh... Eh bien j'avais besoin de lui pour un dossier, mais... »

« C'est dommage, il est passé quelques heures ce matin pour récupérer des affaires, signer des documents et aller voir le Directeur Fury. » Lui raconta son collègue.

« Ah bon ?! » S'exclama Suzanne avec surprise. « Je ne l'ai pas vu passer pourtant... »

« Tu devais trop être concentré dans ton travail... Ou bien il a augmenté ses skills de ninja. » Ricana l'autre Agent.

Suzanne fronça les sourcils aux morqueries de l'homme. Ils étaient quelques uns dans leur équipe à rigoler entre eux à propos de cela, ils disaient que l'Agent Davis avait suivi un entraînement de ninja, ou d'un autre équivalent, pour être si discret, silencieux et insignifiant. Mais ce n'était marrant que pour eux et elle trouvait que c'était irrespectueux de se moquer ainsi que leur collègue !

En fait, toutes ses amies pensaient la même chose. Contre toute attente, l'Agent Davis avait une petite popularité auprès d'une bonne partie des femmes du S.H.I.E.L.D. Cela devait être son côté sérieux qui les séduisaient toutes... Elle ne faisait pas exception non plus.

Elle avait demandé à être mûtée ici pour se retrouver avec l'Agent Davis à l'origine. Bien sûr l'Agent Coulson était excellent supérieur et cela n'enlevait rien au charme de cette équipe, mais elle n'avait jamais eu d'yeux que pour l'Agent Davis. Son regard sombre qui vous transperçait et qui semblait tout savoir de vous, en particulier faisait toujours rougir les assistantes qui venaient lui rendre visite.

Il n'avait pas de beauté physique particulière, mais comment dire ? L'atmosphère qui l'entourait vous séduisait inévitablement. Il dégageait quelque chose de vraiment spécial. Son calme peut-être ? Son assiduité au travail ? Sa gentillesse et sa prévenance ? Un peu de tout finalement ?

Il ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte lui-même, mais il avait fait vaciller le coeur d'un certain nombre de femmes au S.H.I.E.L.D. Peut-être pourrait-elle ajouter son innocence à la liste de ses qualités ? Ou bien était-ce de la naïveté ?

Toujours était-il que même s'ils n'arrivaient jamais vraiment à remarquer sa présence, celle-ci leur semblait désormais indispensable maintenant qu'il n'était plus là.

Comme disait le proverbe, on se rendait compte de ce qui était important, seulement après l'avoir perdu n'est-ce pas ?

L'absence de l'Agent Davis était la même chose. Ils le regrettaient tous maintenant qu'il n'était plus avec eux, alors qu'ils n'y avaient jamais fait attention jusqu'ici.

Le bon café du matin n'était plus de la même qualité, le sachet de grains moulus ayant disparus avec son propriétaire. Le thé que certain prenait avait un goût plus fade qu'avant avec des feuilles achetées au supermarché du coin. Les dossiers semblaient plus durs à finir sans l'aide de l'homme qui était toujours là pour leur prêter main forte.

Il était devenu une constante immuable de leur quotidien, mais il avait maintenant disparu. Ils aimeraient tous le voir revenir pour que tout redevienne comme avant. Cependant c'était trop tard.

**oOo**

Clint râla de plus belle quand il arriva devant l'atelier que Tony et Bruce occupaient. Il regarda avec attention l'intérieur de la pièce, sans trouver ce qu'il cherchait.

Les deux cerveaux le regardèrent faire avec surprise. Ils s'attendaient à ce que Clint leur demande l'emplacement d'un outil, d'une machine ou d'une personne, vu qu'il semblait vouloir retrouver quelque chose ou quelqu'un, mais l'archer fit simplement demi-tour.

« Hey ! » L'interpella Tony, sa curiosité piquée.

Le Vengeur se retourna, haussa un sourcil en attendant que le milliardaire développe, comme si c'était lui qui venait d'entrer dans l'atelier pour fouiner autour.

« Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? »

« Nounou. J'ai besoin de nouvelles cordes pour mon arc. »

« Celles du S.H.I.E.L.D. ? » Demanda Bruce.

« Nan, je préfère celles d'un petit magasin qui trouve au Sud de New York, du côté du port de Tottenville. »

L'Alter Ego d'Hulk ne dit rien, mais son regard désaprobateur en disant beaucoup plus. Ces derniers temps il n'aimait pas trop voir Clint et Tony envoyer l'Agent d'un bout à l'autre de la ville, et même parfois dans ses alentours. Cependant il avait aussi parfois besoin d'un produit qui ne se trouvait que dans un coin isolé de New York, alors il ne disait rien. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'en pensait pas autre chose.

« Tu as essayé de l'appeler ? » Proposa Tony.

« Oui, mais il ne réponds pas. »

« Un message ? »

« Je lui en ai envoyé trois ! Il n'a pas du tout réagit ! » S'exclama l'archer, mécontent.

Il brandit son téléphone devant lui, prouvant ses paroles avec l'historique des messages qu'il avait fait parvenir à l'Agent Davis. Bruce s'approcha pour voir de quoi il en retournait - il ne s'étonnerait pas de voir que Clint avait peut-être froissé l'autre homme. Il secoua la tête en voyant le nom du contact « _Nounou_ ». L'archer pouvait être un tel gamin par moment.

— _Nounou, j'ai besoin de toi_ —

— _Nounou c'est important, réponds !_ —

— _C'est une question de vie ou de mort !_ —

Bruce se demanda un instant si l'Agent ne s'était finalement pas enfui en laissant tout derrière lui, à force de devoir jouer les baby-sitter pour les gamins arrogants qui se trouvaient dans leur groupe... Cela le surprendrait à peine.

« Et il ne t'a pas appelé ? » Questionna tout de même Bruce.

Il était peut-être un petit peu inquiet. Généralement l'Agent Davis était toujour disponible pour eux et il s'inquiétait sans cesse pour leur santé, ce ne serait pas son genre d'ignorer Clint après un tel SMS, même si cela semblait être du bluff. Peut-être qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose... !

« Pas directement... Il a appelé JARVIS pour vérifier que tout allait bien et cette stupide I.A. a vendu la mèche ! » Marmonna Clint, en fusillant le plafond du regard.

« Et tu n'as justement pas pensé à demander à JARVIS ? » Ricana Tony, moqueur. « JARVIS, tu peux nous donner la position de l'Agent Deux ? »

Ils patientèrent un instant, avant que la voix électronique de l'I.A. leur réponde enfin.

« Toutes mes excuses Monsieur. Mais je suis dans l'incapacité de déterminer sa position. Il semble avoir cripté son portable pour rester à l'abri de mes recherches. Mais il m'a informé cet après-midi qu'il serait de retour ce soir. »

« Quoi ? Impossible ! » S'exclama Tony de surprise, avant de se tourner vers son ordinateur et de se jeter sur son clavier pour commencer à passer le criptage du téléphone de leur baby-sitter.

Du moins c'était ce qu'il comptait faire, avant qu'il ne voit un mémo électronique perdu au beau milieu de son écran.

De l'autre côté de l'atelier, Bruce et Clint essayaient de déterminer les endroits où l'Agent pouvait bien se trouver. Ils avaient déjà cités et rayés la tour Avengers, car l'archer avait vraiment fouiller intégralement chaque étage, l'Helicarrier du S.H.I.E.L.D. et... Et c'était tout en fait.

Il y avait aussi la possibilité qu'il soit en mission, mais dans ce cas-là Fury les aurait prévenu et leur aurait sûrement assigné temporairement un autre Agent. Non, ce n'était pas une possibilité cette fois-ci. Cependant ils ne savaient pas où chercher d'autre...

Clint avait déjà demandé à Steve et ce dernier avait été incapable de lui répondre, tout comme Natasha qui avait juste haussé les épaules, quand il lui avait demandé si elle n'avait pas vu leur nounou.

« Où pourrait-il être ? » Se renfrogna Clint.

« Chez... lui ? » Proposa Bruce, en ayant du mal à croire à sa propre réponse.

« Il n'a pas emménagé à la tour ? Tu sais, après son super curry, Tony l'a harcelé jusqu'à ce qu'il accepte de déplacer ses affaires ici. Il prépare toujours le petit-déjeuné, le déjeuné et le dîner. Il est tout le temps là et je le vois aller se coucher dans la chambre que Tony lui a donné. Il habite ici, non ? »

« Si, si. Tony a mis plus de deux semaines à le convaincre cela dit, mais il s'est vraiment installé dans la tour. » Répondit le scientifique.

Ce fut d'ailleurs deux semaines mémorables, car Tony avait collé son assistant quasiment constamment, allant même jusqu'à aller aux réunions pour continuer à le supplier. Lorsque l'Agent Davis avait soulevé le dilemne de ne pas pouvoir être à la fois leur cuisinier personnel, et l'assitant de Tony, celui-ci avait cherché une solution.

Il en était arrivé à la conclusion, un peu bête mais à la fois brillante, que si « Agent Deux » vivait avec eux à la tour, il devrait se préparer ses repas, et donc qu'il pourrait en profiter pour préparer les leurs avec. Bruce était sûr que Tony ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il aurait simplement pu demander à l'Agent Davis de lui faire sa nourriture, tout en restant son assistant, et qu'il aurait sûrement accepté.

Après tout, il n'avait fait que lui dire que Tony ne pourrait pas gérer son entreprise tout seul, si jamais il devait quitter son poste d'assistant pour devenir uniquement leur cuisinier attitré. Il n'avait jamais dit qu'il ne pouvait pas faire les deux.

Cependant, et contre toute attente, l'Agent leur avait pour la première fois refusée quelque chose. Il n'avait pas voulu s'installer à la tour. Il n'avait pas cédés pendant deux semaines entières ! Personne n'y avait vraiment fait attention à ce moment-là, trop occupé à rigoler des pitreries de Tony, mais peut-être que l'Agent avait eu une raison ? Au final, le génie avait fini par se plaindre à Fury, et le lendemain l'Agent Davis était venu s'installer avec eux à la tour Avengers.

Et alors que Clint le cherchait, Bruce se rendait compte soudainement qu'ils ne savaient vraiment rien sur l'Agent Davis. Pas même son prénom ou son - ancienne ? - adresse. Ils ne connaissaient pas ses goûts, ce qu'il pourrait aimer ou détester. Ce qu'il aimait manger ou quel film il aurait pu envie d'aller voir. Préférait-il d'ailleurs aller au cinéma ou au musée ? L'Agent Davis était introuvable et ils étaient incapables de citer au moins un ou deux endroits où ils auraient pu aller voir...

« Laissez tomber. » Déclara Tony en les rejoignant, les mains dans les poches.

Il ne semblait pas spécialement défaitiste, peut-être avait-il pu trouver où l'Agent se trouvait ?

« Comment ça ? » Râla Clint.

L'archer n'aimait pas abandonner les choses en cours. C'était à la fois admirable et terriblement irritant.

« Il m'avait prévenu qu'il serait avec sa famille aujourd'hui. Comme JARVIS l'a dit, il reviendra ce soir. » Répondit le génie en hochant nonchalemment les épaules.

« Sa... famille ? »

Bruce eut soudain une boule au ventre. Si l'Agent avait refusé de s'installer à la tour avec autant d'acharnement, c'était peut-être justement à cause de sa famille ? Il n'en n'avait jamais parlé, mais il ne leur avait jamais parlé de rien, alors peut-êre... Peut-être avait-il une femme ? Des enfants ? Et leurs caprices l'avait éloignés d'eux...

« Ouais. Il me l'a dit l'autre jour mais j'avais oublié que c'était aujourd'hui. »

« Bon, j'irais le voir là-bas alors. C'est quoi l'adresse ? » Fit Clint, sans gêne.

« Aucune idée. » Répliqua tranquillement Tony en retournant à son plan de travail et au dernier joujou qu'il était en train de mettre au point.

Clint poussa une exclamation frustrée. Il aurait cru que Tony le suiverait pour embêter leur baby-sitter comme il le faisait toujours. Qu'est-ce qui était différent cette fois ?

Oui c'était un choc d'apprendre que l'Agent avait de la famille, quelle qu'elle soit, mais ce n'était que sa famille quoi. Ils étaient plus importants non ? L'Agent les faisait toujours passer en premier, pourquoi cela ne serait-il pas le cas cette fois-ci ? Clint était sûr qu'il ne dirait rien s'ils débarquaient pour le kidnapper.

L'archer avait bien conscience qu'il agissait comme un enfant, mais ce n'était pas de sa faute... Davis les avait tant gâté, tous les jours, qu'il ne supportait plus de partager l'homme qui prenait soin d'eux. C'était normal non ? À force de recevoir autant d'attention, on devenait accroc et cela devenait impossible de s'en passer.

Il était sûr que les autres ressentaient la même chose. Il était juste le seul à l'assumer.

Steve ne pouvait plus se passer des jus de fruits que Davis préparait et il ressemblait à un chiot abandonné quand il n'y en avait plus dans le réfrigérateur.

Natasha aimait plus que tout le matin trouver son thé aux myrtilles avec le journal du jour à côté, elle avait été irritable toute la journée la seule fois où cela n'avait pas été le cas.

Tony ne pouvait plus boire le café insipide de la cafetière qu'il buvait pourtant à gallons auparavant, il réclamait toujours son café à Davis.

Bruce était dans le même panier qu'eux, l'Agent était le seul à pouvoir le réveiller sans que la colère d'être tiré de son sommeil bienfaiteur ne le fasse devenir vert.

Lui-même amait faire des bêtises ou l'embêter, uniquement pour se faire silencieusement réprimander par l'Agent qui n'oserait jamais le faire à voix haute, ils étaient ses supérieurs après tout.

Cela lui rappelait un peu son temps avec Coulson, quand l'Agent s'occupait encore de lui et qu'il lui remontait souvent les bretelles pour ses écarts. Il était peut-être un brin masochiste de forcer l'Ageng Davis à lui rappeler son Mentor décédé, mais cela lui donnait l'impression que tout n'avait pas changé.

Ils étaient donc tous dépendants d'une manière ou d'une autre de l'Agent Davis et gâter par lui. Ils s'étaient tous faits à cette vie et ils vivaient plus sereinement comme ça.

Si quelqu'un d'autre avait été choisi pour être leur Agent de liaison, Clint était persuadé qu'ils n'auraient jamais pu atteindre cette quiétude. Ils auraient dû jouer des rôles, ceux des héros qu'ils étaient pour la population. Pourtant c'était Davis que Fury avait envoyé le lendemain de la mort de Coulson.

L'Agent était arrivé devant eux dans son costume de qualité moyenne, mais parfaitement taillé pour son corps mince. Le Directeur les avait tous réuni pour l'occasion. Il leur avait annoncé qu'avec la mort de l'Agent Coulson, qui aurait dû devenir leur lien avec le S.H.I.E.L.D., il avait du rapidement lui trouver un remplaçant.

L'Agent Davis, ancien subordonné de leur ami décédé, serait cet homme. Apparemment Coulson l'avait proposé comme candidat possible à ce poste et il était pour le moment le seul disponible. On leur avait dit qu'il risquait d'être changé dans un futur proche, car il ne possédait pas les qualifications qu'il fallait.

Clint se souvint que sa première impression à son propos n'avait pas été des meilleurs. Il l'avait détesté pour le visage calme qu'il affichait, alors que lui avait envie de vider son corps des larmes qu'il retenait depuis le décès de Coulson. Il était propre sur lui, impassible et il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir être là - il n'avait même pas sourcillé quand le Directeur avait parlé de son remplacement.

Puis l'homme leur avait un sourire, peu prononcé, à peine de quoi relever ses lèvres. Pourtant son visage s'était éclairé et il s'était penché vers eux avec respect.

« _Bonjour Messieurs, Agent Romanoff. Je suis l'Agent Davis, c'est moi qui me chargerait de prendre soin de vous à partir de maintenant._ »

C'était ces mots exacts. Ils ne s'en étaient pas rendus compte, mais ils s'étaient tous détendus en l'entendant dire cela. Clint aussi ne s'en était souvenu que récemment, peu de temps après avoir commencé à côtoyer Davis tous les jours à la tour. Dès le premier jour, l'Agent avait su les mettre en confiance et dès le premier jour ils avaient su qu'ils pourraient se reposer sur lui.

Au début ce n'était que pour quelques petites choses en rapport avec le boulot. Peu importe les demandes qu'on pouvait lui faire, il ne faisait jamais aucune remarque et acceptait tout. Il n'avait jamais porté un quelconque jugement sur eux.

Puis il était devenu l'assistant de Tony et celui-ci avait commencé à se faire choyer. Ils étaient tous devenus un peu jaloux du traitement spécial que recevait l'homme en armure, surtout en voyant à quel point cela lui faisait du bien. Il était devenu plus capricieux, mais en même temps il semblait bien plus heureux et détendu.

Finalement ils étaient arrivés à avoir une part de ce traitement eux-aussi et ils ne pouvaient et ne voulaient plus s'en passer.

Steve s'en voulait souvent d'oublier la présence de l'Agent même encore aujourd'hui, mais Clint voyait les choses autrement : c'était à cause de leur confiance en Davis qu'ils finissaient pas oublier qu'il était là. S'ils étaient constamment sur leurs gardes, jamais il n'aurait pu passer inaperçu.

Davis était désormais à eux, il ne devrait plus perdre de temps avec d'autres... ! C'était très égoïste de sa part, mais ils pensaient tous ainsi au fond d'eux-mêmes. Cependant comment pourraient-ils le dire à l'Agent du S.H.I.E.L.D. sans perdre la face ou sans le faire fuir ? Ce n'était pas possible, c'était pour cette raison qu'ils se taisaient et faisaient comme tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes.

« Je vais le chercher. » Déclara soudainement Clint en quittant l'atelier.

« Attends Clint ! Est-ce que tu sais au moins par où commencer ? » Demanda Bruce avec inquiétude.

« Nan. Appelez-moi quand il sera rentré. »

Il ne voulait pas de l'inquiétude de Bruce, même si elle était agréable. Il préférait que Davis soit avec eux, caché du reste du monde pour rester leur trésor. Il préférait que Davis le regarde en secouant la tête devant son attitude enfantine, mais qu'il l'invite finalement à boire un chocolat chaud avec une touche de crème.

Il savait qu'il ne trouverait pas l'Agent, la ville était trop grande pour cela. Mais il ne pouvait pas rester les bras croisés à attendre son retour. Il avait besoin de bouger et de se défouler un peu.

Silencieusement, Tony le regarda faire. Il enviait Hawkeye un tout petit peu d'arriver à être si honnête avec ses envies. Lui-aussi ce jour-là, il aurait aimé refusé à l'Agent Deux ces quelques heures de congés, il aurait aimé lui dire qu'il ne devait se soucier que d'eux et de personne d'autre. Cependant il n'avait pas eu envie que l'Agent le déteste, alors il avait accepté avec une fausse expression d'indifférence.

Il regrettait peut-être un peu maintenant...

**_A suivre..._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre, la suite **Mercredi** !


	6. Partie 1 - Chapitre 5 : L'Homme confident

**_Mai 2012_ **

Ensio s'installa dans le petit salon privatif de la chambre de Tony, prenant place dans un des fauteuils disposé autour d'une table basse, tandis que son patron se laissait tomber dans le canapé, peu gracieusement. Il ne dit rien à ce sujet, le laissant faire. Il valait mieux qu'il soit à l'aise de toute façon, pour le sujet qu'ils allaient aborder.

Cela faisait maintenant trois semaines qu'Ensio avait mis en place ce genre de petites réunions, depuis que Tony avait refusé de voir un psychologue pour son problème de syndrome de stress post-traumatique. Cela durait depuis un an maintenant, mais il n'en n'avait jamais parlé avant.

L'Agent Deux, comme il aimait encore l'appeler, l'avait surpris en pleine crise après une sieste agitée et il l'avait un peu forcé à avouer ce qui n'allait pas. Il avait cherché des conseils autour de lui et il avait transmis à Tony les noms de psychologues réputés qui ne feraient pas de vagues auprès des médias. Cependant le milliardaire avait refusé toute aide externe. Ensio s'était alors proposé pour l'écouter. Cela ne vaudrait pas une bonne thérapie avec un professionnel, mais cela pourrait cependant lui permettre d'alléger son esprit.

Du moins c'était ce qu'on lui avait dit. La première étape était d'en parler et ensuite de l'accepter comme un véritable problème, et non seulement comme une gêne dans sa vie. Il aurait parcouru une bonne partie du chemin lorsqu'il accepterait enfin de se faire aider, mais pour l'instant ils n'en n'étaient encore qu'à la toute première étape.

Tony lui avait expliqué que tout avait commencé après l'invasion de la Terre par Loki et les Chitauris. Cela avait d'abord débuté avec des cauchemars de la bataille, la vérité se déformant pour former des scénarios de situations, où tout ne s'était pas aussi bien passé. Il s'était vu une fois prisonnier de l'espace, incapable de rentrer chez lui car le portail s'était refermé. Il avait rêvé de la ville à feu et à sang, tant de vies prises par le missile qu'il avait détourné. Dans d'autres songes, certains Vengeurs étaient décédés pour un civil ou simplement face à un ennemi.

Il avait cauchemarder pendant presque deux mois entiers au sujet de la « Bataille de New York » telle qu'elle était désormais connue.

Puis la paranoïa s'était doucement immiscée en lui. Il ne s'était pas mis à voir des Aliens autour de lui, ou dans chaque humain qu'il croisait. Toutefois, durant une certaine période, il se réveilla parfois avec l'impression que _quelque chose_ allait arriver. Pourtant les journées s'écoulaient tranquillement.

La peur avait été l'étape suivante de son syndrome de stress post-traumatique, quand il s'était mis à appréhender une nouvelle invasion. Cette fois il ne pensait plus seulement à cette possibilité, il la craignait. Aujourd'hui encore, il était persuadé qu'une force supérieure pourrait débarquer demain et les réduire à néant, pour son simple amusement. Il s'efforçait tous les jours à construire et à améliorer toujours plus d'armures, pour pouvoir y faire face le moment venu, mais cela ne suffisait jamais.

L'arrivé d'Ensio dans sa vie, comme assistant, l'avait pendant un instant détourné de cette quête obsessionnelle de la sécurité. Il avait eu un autre objectif, celui de redresser et de relancer l'entreprise bâtie par son père. Cependant les choses allaient désormais comme il le voulait et l'angoisse avait commencé à lui serrer de nouveau la poitrine.

Cette fois, l'Agent du S.H.I.E.L.D. s'en était rendu compte, à force de le côtoyer tous les jours, et il avait décidé de se mêler du problème. Plusieurs fois par semaines donc, ils se retrouvaient en fin de journée pour parler de ce qui tourmentait Tony.

Il pouvait s'agit d'un cauchemar, d'une appréhension, d'un simple problème émotionnel passager ou même d'un projet sur lequel il bloquait. Il devait juste parler, évacuer tout ce qu'il retenait contre son cœur pour au moins espérer alléger son esprit.

Aujourd'hui, comme les autres jours, Ensio ne savait pas le sujet ou même les sujets que son patron allaient aborder, mais il s'installa malgré tout pour en discuter avec lui. Plus que comme son assistant, lorsque l'heure de ses « rendez-vous » arrivait, il devenait l'ami de Tony.

« Je... ne pense pas t'avoir dit pourquoi Pepper est parti... » Murmura le génie, allongé de tout son long dans le canapé, son visage caché par son bras.

Ensio se laissa engloutir un peu plus profondément dans le fauteuil. _Ce sera le sujet du jour je suppose_ , se dit-il silencieusement, ne répondant rien à Tony et le laissant parler. S'il l'interrompait maintenant, il pourrait se braquer ou partir sur complètement autre chose.

« Elle... Je... »

Tony soupira de frustration, n'arrivant pas à trouver ces mots.

Il n'aimait pas parler de ce qu'il avait sur le coeur, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Il gardait toujours tout pour lui, mais Davis fut le premier à ne pas le laisser faire. Il avait voulu lui trouver de l'aide, mais le génie avait été effrayé à l'idée qu'un homme fouille dans sa tête. L'Agent lui avait alors proposé un compromis : ils discutaient de ce qui l'embêtait, quatre jours par semaine, et il n'allait pas voir de psychologue.

Cela lui avait semblé être une bonne idée en comparaison et il avait accepté. Il l'avait regretté un peu au début, mais Davis ne l'avait pas forcé et il l'avait laissé parler de ce qu'il voulait au début, la seule règle étant qu'il devait s'agir d'un sujet qui lui pesait.

Les premières fois, ce ne fut pas facile. Loin de là. Mais Davis s'était montré extrêmement patient avec lui. Puis il avait peu à peu délié sa langue et aujourd'hui, il vomissait presque sans honte ses peurs, ses angoisses et ses cauchemars. Cela ne voulait pas dire pour autant que c'était plus facile.

« Elle m'a quitté... Ce n'est pas juste une pause ou une dispute... Elle est... partie... » Murmura-t-il douloureusement.

Ensio garda le silence comme à son habitude, mais on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était surpris par cette nouvelle. Cela faisait bientôt cinq mois qu'elle n'était plus revenu à la Tour. Même une grosse dispute ne pouvait pas durer aussi longtemps.

L'Agent du S.H.I.E.L.D. n'avait rien dit à Tony cependant, quand Pepper avait tenté de contrecarrer les décisions de son ex-fiancé devant le Comitié de Direction de Stark Industries, car elle estimait qu'il n'était pas fiable de lui confier cette autorité sur l'entreprise, au risque de la faire couler. Ensio avait soigneusement éloigné Tony de cette réunion-ci, alors qu'il le forçait normalement à venir aux autres, et il avait parler en faveur du Vengeur.

Pepper n'avait pas exactement aimé cela. Elle semblait encore persuadée que Tony ne pouvait rien faire sans elle et c'était vrai à une époque, mais Ensio, au lieu de continuer à le rendre dépendant, essayait justement de le responsabiliser. La jeune femme avait bien tenté de faire de même à une époque, mais elle avait échoué et n'avait jamais retenté l'expérience.

Ensio ne disait pas qu'elle était incompétente, loin de lui cette idée. Mais Pepper avait connu un Tony Stark encore immature et elle n'avait pas réussi à le changer. Son erreur toutefois, fut de ne pas voir que l'homme avait fini par grandir et qu'il aurait pu s'impliquer davantage dans sa propre entreprise. Elle était restée figée dans le passé et avait forcé Tony à en faire de même.

Elle n'était pas arrivé à s'en rendre compte et elle avait fini par penser à faire prospérer une entreprise. Ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose en soi et Ensio continuait de soumettre à Tony des projets générant de l'argent pour renflouer les caisses. Toutefois le génie milliardaire avait commencé à changer, il voulait faire les choses autrement et son entreprise devait suivre. Stark Industries ne devait pas devenir la prison de Tony, mais un tremplin pour son génie.

Pepper avait du mal à accepter le changement qui était en train de s'opérer. Désormais l'entreprise de Tony ne devait plus seulement s'enrichir, mais également véhiculer une nouvelle vision des choses. Et ce n'était pas quelque chose de simple à accepter pour elle, comme pour le Comité de Direction.

Ils allaient finir par l'accepter, Ensio ferait lui-même en sorte qu'ils le fassent, mais ils leur fallaient un peu de temps et Tony n'avait pas besoin de s'en inquiéter.

« Elle est revenu cette nuit... avec un magasin poeple stupide. J'étais en première page avec une femme dessus. Je ne sais même pas si c'est un montage ou s'il s'agit d'une vieille photo qu'ils ont dépoussiérée. »

Ensio fronça les sourcils. Il pensait que Pepper était quand même plus intelligente que cela. C'était courant que des magasines poeple sortent de gros mensonges sur des célébrités. Certes, Tony leur avait donné de quoi faire couler de l'encre à une époque, mais il n'était pas infidèle. Loin de là. Il avait peut-être du mal avec les relations sérieuses, mais il restait un homme droit. Il préfèrerait sûrement rompre avec sa petite-amie avant d'aller coucher à droite à gauche, même s'il le faisait de manière soudaine et brutale.

« Je lui ai dis que ce n'était pas vrai ! Je lui ai juré ! Mais elle ne m'a pas cru... Elle a dit que j'étais devenu distant, que je ne passais plus de temps avec elle. Je devais cacher quelque chose et avec le magasine, elle était certaine d'avoir trouvée ce que c'était. »

Ensio n'était pas encore très présent à la Tour à cette époque. Il les connaissait de loin, savait presque tout d'eux, mais il ne les voyait que de temps en temps, une fois par semaine et même moins parfois. Pourtant il avait en effet remarqué que Tony était plus distant avec le reste de l'équipe. Il se retirait régulièrement dans son atelier et il sortait très peu, même pour prendre l'air. Il savait maintenant qu'il agissait ainsi à cause de son trauma.

Toutefois Pepper aurait du s'en rendre compte plus tôt. N'était-elle pas sa fiancée après tout ? La personne qui connaissait le mieux Tony ? Mais elle n'avait rien vu, laissant le génie s'enfoncer dans ses problèmes. Ensio était un peu déçu à vrai dire. Il avait pensé que Pepper était une femme forte qui soutenait Tony et qui prenait soin de lui, mais au final sa présence n'était que superficiel.

« Pourquoi ne m'a-t-elle pas fait confiance, quand je lui ai dis que je ne l'a tromperait jamais...? »

« Je pense... » Commença l'Agent d'une voix aussi neutre qu'il le pouvait. « Qu'elle était resté prisonnière du passé, dans une certaine mesure. Elle ne pensait pas que vous auriez pu changer autant pour elle. Et les magasines... ont sûrement raviver ses doutes et son manque de confiance en elle. »

Il ne voulait spécialement la défendre, mais il essayait de voir la situation d'un point de vue objectif. Il n'était pas là pour choisir pour Tony, ni même pour influencer ses choix. Il n'était qu'un Agent du S.H.I.E.L.D., un organisme avec lequel il travaillait, et au mieux son assistant personnel pour le moment.

« Vous l'avez connu durant des années, mais elle n'avait été qu'une personne de plus de votre entourage à vos yeux. Et du jour au lendemain vous finissez par admettre avoir des sentiments pour elle. Je ne sais pas si ce fut trop brutal, mais elle avait sûrement cessée d'espérer. De plus le manque d'intérêt que vous avez manifesté lors de ses années, ont dû entâcher sa confiance en elle. Elle ne pensait pas pouvoir rivaliser avec d'autres femmes à vos yeux. »

Il se tut cependant avant de lui dire également, qu'imaginer une tromperie avait sûrement été moins douloureux pour elle que d'accepter que Tony endurait ses problèmes en silence, sans rien lui dire. Elle avait choisi la solution de facilité pour souffrir le moins possible. La plupart des humains était ainsi : il cherchait la situation qui leur apporterait le moins de souffrance possible, au risque de faire souffrir davantage leur entourage.

Seules quelques rares personnes pouvaient se targuer de penser réellement aux autres avant de penser à eux-mêmes.

Tony cependant ne semblait pas accepter mieux les choses avec l'explication d'Ensio. Il souffrait encore dans son coeur de la trahison de la personne qu'il aimait. Une telle douleur prenait du temps à disparaître, ou même à s'atténuer. Tony s'en voulait encore pour ce qu'il s'était passé, pensant qu'il était responsable du départ de Pepper, mais il allait bientôt éclater de colère à l'idée de cette relation ruinée. Ensio serait là pour l'aider à se défouler, tout comme il était là pour l'écouter s'apitoyer sur son sort.

**oOo**

Le lendemain, le génie se réveilla sur le canapé, une couverture le recouvrant pour le protéger de la fraicheur de la nuit. L'Agent Deux n'était nul part aux alentours, mais cela ne faisait aucun doute pour Tony, que c'était lui qui l'avait bordé.

Ils avaient tous un peu cette manie de se comporter comme des enfants et Davis acceptait son rôle de mère de bon coeur. Pourtant ce n'était pas une mère qui l'avait écoutée hier soir, mais un ami. L'un de ses rares amis. Le seul ami à qui il pouvait tout dire – même s'il avait un peu été forcé au début, pour son propre bien.

Néanmoins il continuait d'affubler cet ami, de surnom ridicule, comme "Agent Deux" ou "Maman", il n'osait même pas l'appeler dans ses pensées par son prénom, lui préférant son nom de famille. Il était pourtant l'un des seuls à connaître son nom complet, grâce au dossier qu'il avait laissé à JARVIS, mais il n'avait jamais ressenti l'envie de l'utiliser. Cela lui semblait trop familier.

Mais il était presque en train de pleurer dans ses bras tous les soirs, alors il pouvait dire que Davis était son confident. C'était assez intime comme relation non, pour qu'il se mette à l'appeler par son prénom ? Ensio... Cela lui semblait plutôt étrange dans ses pensées, mais qu'en était-il à voix haute ?

« Ensio... » Testa-t-il en faisant rouler le nom sur sa langue, incertain.

Cela manquait de pratique, et peut-être qu'il se mélangerait parfois au début, il n'avait qu'à en prendre l'habitude non ?

« Oui Monsieur Stark ? »

Tony sursauta et manqua de tomber du canapé sous la surprise. Da-Ensio se trouvait derrière lui, un plateau rempli d'un bon petit-déjeuné et d'un verre de jus de fruits au contenu non-identifié. Il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver.

« Ah... Euh... » Il se sentait stupide maintenant, cependant il trouva un peu de courage pour se jeter à l'eau. « Je peux t'appeler par ton prénom ? »

« Oui bien sûr Monsieur. »

« Cela ne te dérange pas ? »

C'était bien la première fois qu'il se souciait véritablement de l'avis de quelqu'un, en dehors de Rhodey et Pepper dans une certaine mesure. Mais après tout il voulait qu'Ensio soit son ami, au même titre qu'eux, alors ce n'était pas étrange de sa part de lui poser cette question.

« Non, un prénom est fait pour être utilisé après tout. »

Tony voulait vraiment que l'A...gent soit son ami. Mais ils n'avaient plus cinq ans et il n'était plus trop sûr de savoir comment demander une nouvelle amitié. Cela lui semblait si étrange, presque immature. Mais après tout, il n'avait pas besoin de le demander à voix haute. Cela pouvait se faire de manière implicite, mais pour cela... Il devait en apprendre plus sur Ensio !

« Bien Ensio ! A partir de maintenant, je veux que tu me parles de toi. J'en ai assez d'être le seul qui discute dans le vide. »

L'Agent du S.H.I.E.L.D. regarda son patron avec attention, posant son plateau sur la table basse qui se trouvait devant le canapé, et commençant à disposer le petit-déjeuné. Stark était assez... étrange ? depuis tout à l'heure. Il voulait tout d'abord subitement l'appeler par son prénom, puis le faire parler de lui ? Stark aurait-il au moins l'attention pour l'écouter ? Eh bien s'il ne l'avait pas, ce n'était pas très grave.

« Si vous voulez Monsieur Stark. Les jours que nous n'avons pas mis en place pour vous, je discuterais donc de moi avec vous. »

Il ne pensait pas qu'il arriverait à rester assez concentrer pour qu'ils parlent bien longtemps de toute façon. Ce n'était pas une accusation, simplement une réalité. Stark était un génie et son cerveau était en perpétuel ébullition. Il réfléchissait à trop de choses en même temps pour se concentrer longtemps sur une seule chose. Ensio le savait et l'acceptait ainsi.

Comment pourrait-il en vouloir à Stark d'être lui-même ? Ce n'était même pas quelque chose qu'il contrôlait ! Ce serait complètement injuste de sa part. Cela l'était de la part de ceux qui voulait son entière attention. Ils ne comprenaient pas le génie qu'il était et tout le monde voulait le voir changer pour qu'il s'adapte au monde. Cependant Ensio avait fait de son mieux, depuis qu'il était devenu son assistant, d'adapter le monde au milliardaire, pour le soulager d'un poids trop lourd pour lui.

Stark n'en n'avait peut-être pas conscience, mais il ne recherchait pas de reconnaissance, alors cela lui allait aussi très bien. C'était son travail de rendre les choses plus agréables pour l'ensemble des Vengeurs, il était heureux de voir qu'il réussissait à faire son travail, lorsqu'ils arrivaient à être détendu à la Tour.

Si son patron voulait apprendre à le connaître, il avait peut-être une raison, ou bien voulait-il juste vraiment ne pas être le seul à parler. Dans les deux cas, il ne serait pas acteur de ces changements. Il n'avait pas le droit de s'imposer ainsi auprès de Stark sur de fausses suppositions. Mais... Il serait heureux de devenir un ami pour lui.

**_A suivre..._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre, la suite **Vendredi** !


	7. Partie 1 - Chapitre 6 : L'Homme de terrain

**_Juillet 2012_ **

Il était parti faire quelques courses lorsque _cela_ arriva.

Parfois, Ensio se demandait à quel point les forces supérieures qui régissaient ce monde, pouvaient lui en vouloir. Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir fait quoique ce soit pour le mériter et malgré tout il devait toujours faire face à des situations grotesques.

Ce matin avait pourtant bien commencé.

Il s'était levé de bonne heure, après avoir discuté une partie de la nuit avec Tony, comme à leur nouvelle habitude. Le génie n'avait plus de lourds secrets qui lui pesaient, mais c'était devenu une habitude pour eux, un rituel. Ils avaient donc continué à le maintenir et ils se retrouvaient le soir dans le salon personnel de Tony pour discuter de leur journée.

Il s'était sentit de bonne humeur ce matin-là et cela s'était ressenti dans son petit-déjeuner fastueux. Pour une fois, personne ne redemanda une autre portion dans le vide, car ils avaient tous mangés à leur faim, et même peut-être un peu trop.

Par la suite, il s'était entretenue avec Rogers pour quelques questions de préparations et d'organisation. Le Héros d'Amérique avait en effet été invité à plusieurs commémorations ou autres réceptions caricatives et il avait demandé son aide pour choisir les réunions auxquels il pourrait répondre favorablement, tout en organisant ses journées.

Vers onze heures, Romanoff lui avait passé une commande à transmettre aux services de développement du S.H.I.E.L.D. pour de nouvelles combinaisons, avec les remarques qu'elle pouvait faire sur l'ancienne qu'elle avait porté. Le mail n'avait pas été très long à faire et il avait pu se concentrer ensuite sur le repas de midi, tout en empêchant Barton de venir grignoter un plat dans son dos.

Sortir Banner et Tony de leurs projets fut un combat qu'il connaissait bien et qu'il gagna comme d'ordinaire, haut la main. Il pouvait compter sur JARVIS pour appuyer ses menaces. L'ordinateur intelligent était presque toujours de son côté de toute façon, ces derniers temps encore plus qu'avant.

Peut-être était-ce à cause de son rapprochement avec Tony ? Il n'était plus un simple employé attentionné pour l'Intelligence Artificielle, mais un ami et cela lui donnait plus d'importance ? Ce n'était qu'une supposition et il ne ressentait pas le besoin de lui poser la question, alors il se contentait de cette possible explication.

Peu de temps après que les Vengeurs aient quittés la cuisine, il avait reçu un SMS impromptu. L'émetteur du message était indiqué par le mot « Famille ». C'était au cas où un certain œil de faucon tente de regarder par-dessus de son épaule, ou si un certain homme de fer calé en informatique, tentait de forcer la sécurité de son téléphone.

Il avait bien sûr parler de sa famille à Tony lors de leurs discussions et il avait dû faire des recherches de son côté, mais c'était une habitude qu'il avait prise et qu'il pensait encore utile. Enfin... Le message lui indiquait qu'un état d'urgence s'était déclaré à la maison familiale où les placards étaient presque vides. Il avait reçu des ordres pour mener une opération visant à se rendre dans un marché pour acheter de quoi nourrir une ou deux armées.

Ensio avait soupiré devant la tournure du SMS, comme s'il s'agissait d'un problème national... Cependant c'était en effet lui qui gérait la maison depuis plusieurs années maintenant. Et malgré son départ de la maison familiale, il rentrait régulièrement pour se charger de son entretien et de la survie de l'unique personne qui vivait là-bas.

Aujourd'hui aurait juste dû être un de ces jours.

Les courses s'étaient bien passées et il avait acheté tout ce qu'il voulait et tout ce dont il aurait besoin pour préparer quelques plats d'avance. Il en avait également profité pour remplir son panieravec de quoi faire trois ou quatre méga pizzas maisons pour le dîner de ce soir.

Il était sur le chemin de sa maison pour y déposer ses courses, quand des cris attirèrent son attention. Il aurait très pu les ignorer et à vrai dire, c'était ce qu'il comptait faire : il était un Agent du S.H.I.E.L.D. et non un policier. Gérer les petits malfrats ne faisait pas partie de son travail et c'était même en dehors de sa juridiction.

Bien sûr, il aurait pu s'agir d'un homme ou d'une femme possédant de « superpouvoirs » mais les cris n'étaient pas assez nombreux ou mêmes hystériques pour que ce soit le cas.

Il s'apprêtait donc à faire un détour pour rentrer chez lui, quand il entendit les pleurs d'un enfant :

« Maman... ! »

Son corps réagit avant que son cerveau n'ait le temps de traiter l'information.

**oOo**

Tony écoutait les informations qui lui parvenaient depuis l'écouteur dans son oreille, tandis que son écran était envahi par les retransmissions de l'incident.

Il y a une heure, JARVIS l'avait prévenu qu'une prise d'otages avait commencé dans leur belle ville. En soi, cela n'était pas malheureusement une chose exceptionnelle. Cependant le groupe de malfaiteurs étaient plutôt importants et téméraires.

Les Avengers avaient été contactés par la police une demi-heure plus tard, c'était plus à titre d'informations qu'une véritable demande d'intervention : si quelque chose se passait mal et que les Héros de New-York devaient intervenir, il valait mieux qu'ils ne perdent pas de temps en débriefing.

Steve, Natasha, Clint et Bruce se tenaient donc derrière Tony, observant les choses se dérouler.

Les malfaiteurs étaient sortis depuis longtemps et ils auraient dû déjà être traités par les policiers ou même par quelques snipers. Cependant ils étaient en grand nombre et surtout des civils, leurs otages, se trouvaient parmi eux. Ils n'etaient pas tous regroupés dans un coin, tenus en joue par quelques membres du groupe, certains avaient été dispersés entre les criminels, agissant comme des boucliers vivants.

Il n'y avait pas encore assez de snipers en place pour tous les abattre d'un seul instant, mais ils se mettaient progressivement en place. Mais ce n'était pas le seul problème auquel la police devait faire face. En effet, ces criminels avaient réussi à mettre la main sur un champ d'énergie portatif qui était censé arrêter les balles. C'était un projet encore en développement et aucun test n'avait été publié à ce sujet. Ils ne savaient donc pas si c'était en effet possible ou non.

Ce qui inquiétait davantage les policiers présents sur place, était la possibilité de civils déguisés... Le chef de la bande, un grand mec baraqué dont Tony avait oublié le prénom, avait fièrement annoncé qu'ils étaient intouchables, car certains otages avaient été habillés du même uniforme qu'eux. Il était donc impossible de savoir, à cause des masques qu'ils portaient presque tous, qui était un otage et qui ne l'était pas.

Malheureusement, avec une rapide recherche, Tony avait confirmé que le groupe avait attaquer un peu plus tôt un laboratoire pour récupérer le champ d'énergie. Ils étaient ressortis plus nombreux qu'au moment où ils étaient entrés et la possibilité qu'il s'agisse d'otages, et non pas uniquement des complices qui se trouvaient en poste à l'intérieur, était élevée.

Pourtant, les Avengers ne pensaient pas qu'ils auraient besoin d'intervenir. Les policiers avaient les choses bien en main et ils étaient de préparer une opération en sous-sol pour détruire le champ d'énergie. Quelques hommes étaient descendus dans les égouts pour ressortir au milieu du groupe, pour mettre en pièce le générateur. Ils seraient coordonnés avec les snipers qui tireraient des balles paralysantes dès qu'ils auraient le champ libre.

C'était le seul moyen qu'ils avaient trouvés pour pouvoir débloquer la situation, mais il y avait toujours un risque de victimes. Bien sûr, ils ne souhaitaient pas cela mais...

Des cris retentirent et ils se concentrèrent tous sur les images diffusées par ces vautours de journalistes. Ils virent un homme du SWAT se fairent tirer dessus, alors qu'il avait tenté de les prendre par surprise pour détruire le champ d'énergie. Ses protections réussirent à le protéger le temps que ses collègues le tirent par la plaque d'égoût.

Un des criminels dégoupilla et une grenade et la lança à travers l'ouverture. Une importante explosion retentie, avant qu'un silence glacial ne s'installe. Le chef de la bande semblait furieux, mais son visage crispé de rage se fendit d'un sourire psychopathe la seconde suivante. Il se tourna vers les otages et attrapa le premier enfant qui lui tomba sous la main.

Il s'agissait d'une fillette, affublé d'une petite robe à fleurs, une grosse natte pendant dans son dos. L'homme l'attrapa et la cala contre lui, avant de se retourner pour faire face aux négociateurs.

« Vous auriez dû nous obéir ! Elle paiera pour cette erreur ! »

« M-Maman... ! » Pleurnicha l'enfant en tentant faiblement de se débattre.

Le policier se mit à crier, le priant d'arrêter, d'épargner l'enfant. La petite fille ferma les yeux en sentant son visage se couvrir de ses larmes.

Puis un coup de feu. Un seul.

Le monde sembla ralentir pour tous ceux qui observaient la scène avec horreur... Ils retenaient tous leur souffle, s'attendant à voir la pauvre enfant s'affaisser sans vie...

Mais ce ne fut pas elle qui passa dans l'autre monde. L'homme s'effondra comme s'il n'était qu'une marionnette à qui on avait coupé les fils. Derrière lui un autre homme en habits de civil, une arme à feu à la main, le canon encore fumant de son coup.

La fillette se dégagea de sous le cadavre, pleurant toujours et tremblant comme jamais. Elle se tourna vers l'homme qui avait tué le méchant, mais ce dernier se retournait déjà, sortant un deuxième pistolet de son holster caché sous sa veste, et il vida son chargeur sur le générateur d'énergie, faisant disparaître le bouclier protecteur.

Les criminels attrapèrent pour la plupart leurs armes, perdant de vue les otages qui s'éloignèrent en pleurant et en criant. Les policiers se mirent aussitôt en branle pour aller protéger les citoyens et neutraliser la bande de malfrats.

Derrière l'écran, les Avengers sortirent de leur propre choc.

« Allons-y ! On doit aller aider Ensio ! » S'exclama Tony en premier, sautant de son fauteuil.

Les autres le suivirent par réflexe, la scène se déroulant de nouveau dans leurs esprits.

Ensio avait abattu cet homme avec un tel sang-froid ! Cependant le plus impressionnant restait la facilité avec laquelle il s'était faufilé jusqu'au chef, sans se faire remarquer avant. Bruce et Tony furent les deux seuls à se demander comment il avait pu traverser le champ d'énergie : était-il configuré pour laisser passer les matières organiques, ou bien... ?

Ils ne mirent que très peu de temps pour arriver sur place. Les rues étaient chaotiques.

Les policiers n'étaient pas nombreux, ils avaient préférés parier sur les snipers. Toutefois c'était difficile pour eux de faire des dégâts avec une telle foule. Surtout qu'on ne savait toujours pas s'il y avait bien des civils cachés sous les mêmes masques que les criminels et encore moins comment les repérer si c'était en effet le cas.

De plus le nombre d'ennemis semblait avoir augmenté depuis le moment où ils avaient quittés la Tour. Ils avaient dû recevoir de l'aide de renforts, sûrement l'équipe d'extraction si quelque chose se passait mal. Les policiers étaient dépassés, et pourtant les hommes masqués continuaient à tomber.

Au milieu de cette foule, Ensio faisait étalage l'entrainement qu'il avait reçu comme n'importe quel Agent du S.H.I.E.L.D., assomant ou tuant ses adversaires dès qu'il était sûr de leurs intentions. Les innocents avaient après tout jetés les armes factices qu'on avait mis dans leurs mains, mais ils portaient toujours le même uniforme, les confondant dans la cohue.

La plupart des hommes tentaient de le viser pour se venger de sa mort de leur chef et Ensio était un peu dépassé par le nombre d'ennemis, mais il arrivait pourtant à gérer plus ou moins ses arrières.

Heureusement les Avengers firent bientôt leur grande entrée, concentrant une partie de ses opposants sur eux. L'Agent eut un peu plus de temps pour souffler et étudier son environnement maintenant que les forces étaient mieux réparties. Il changea alors sa manière d'attaquer, se défendant et protégeant surtout les arrières des Avengeurs. C'était après tout son premier travail.

Il mania une arme à feu et un poignard avec dextérité, utilisant également ses pieds et ses poings pour repousser ses adversaires efficacement et parfois même les garder à terre en visant aux bons endroits avec la bonne force. Il dansait avec fluidité entre ses adversaires, ne recevant que d'infimes blessures, plus des coupures que de véritables plaies.

Chacun des Avengers fut surpris de le voir à l'oeuvre. Ils avaient finis par oublier que l'Agent Davis était, avant d'être leur « baby-sitter », un Agent de terrain du S.H.I.E.L.D. Il était tout à fait former au combat et à l'assassinat.

Ils l'avaient tous oubliés. Ils avaient passé trop de temps à le voir cuisiner, tenir propre leur étage ou gérer leurs journées... Non, en réalité, même au début de leur collaboration, lorsqu'ils avaient rencontrés l'Agent pour la première fois, ils ne s'étaient pas doutés qu'il était capable de se battre.

Il avait semblé si faible à ce moment-là. Davis n'avait pas une musculature ou même structure osseuse très développé. Il n'était pas spécialement grand et il était loin d'être imposant. Il se fondait toujours dans le décors, presque invisible. Une capacité très pratique pour un assassin. Cela aurait sûrement du leur mettre la puce à l'oreille, mais ils l'oubliaient constamment à cette époque.

Puis ils avaient appris à ne plus ignorer sa présence, à enfin ne plus le perdre de vue, et il s'était révélé être quelqu'un de très gentil, de très doux et à leur écoute. Bien loin des assassins que l'on s'imaginaient froids et détâchés, comme l'était d'ailleurs Natasha avec les étrangers et même encore parfois avec eux.

Inconsciemment, ils l'avaient rélégué au simple rang d'agent de bureau, pour eux il était un assistant, un secrétaire, non pas un combattant. Et le voir ainsi aujourd'hui, les mettait face à leurs erreurs et leurs préjugés. C'était une claque de se rendre compte que l'Agent Davis n'était finalement pas aussi simple à cerner.

Les choses commencèrent finalement à se calmer, il ne restait que peu de criminels encore debout. Les autres étaient soient morts, soient assommés. Le reste dépenderait de la police.

Ensio se demanda vraiment quel genre d'Entité le poursuivait pour toujours le forcer à être mêlés à des problèmes qui ne le concernaient pas et qui le dépassaient. Cette fois, il avait en effet couru tête la première dans le problème en question, mais comment aurait-il pu réagir autrement, alors qu'un homme menaçait cette fillette innocente ? Il n'était pas insensible et il avait réagit avant même d'y réfléchir.

Il ne pensait avoir eu tord en agissant ainsi. Sinon cette petite fille serait sûrement morte. Il allait peut-être se faire réprimander pour sa précipitation et pour son impétuosité, mais cela avait valu le coup. Ensio le savait déjà en voyant la petite fille se faire consoler par sa mère, près d'une des ambulances qui venait d'arriver.

**_A suivre..._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre, la suite **Lundi** !


	8. Partie 1 - Chapitre 7 : L'Homme de secours

**_Juillet 2012_ **

Les corps et les blessés étaient étendus autour d'eux. Les policiers avaient fermé la zone, repoussant plus loin encore les journalistes et interdisant momentanément le survol du périmètre. Les ambulances arrivaient les unes après les autres et quelques médecins se précipitaient pour voir l'étendu des dégâts et trier les blessés.

Les Avengers faisaient un débriefing avec la police concernant l'attaque, avec une promesse de rapport sur l'incident, pour compléter celui de la police. Le chef des opérations réussi même à traîner Steve pour une rapide conférence de presse pour expliquer la situation qui était désormais « sous contrôle ».

Tony préféra laisser Clint se moquer seul du Captain, cherchant plutôt Ensio du regard. L'Agent ne devait pas être très loin, il était avec eux il y a quelques minutes à peine et le génie voulait lui demander des explications sur son attitude plus qu'insouciante. Il s'était jeté dans au beau milieu d'un groupe de criminels, pour ne pas dire de terroristes !

Finalement il réussi à l'attraper du regard, un peu plus loin, penché vers un policier blessé à la jambe. Il était en train de lui faire un garrot quand le génie s'approcha, attirant son attention en lui attrapant l'épaule.

« Ensio ! On doit parler, ne t'enfuis pas comme ça. »

Tony lança un rapide sourire marketing au blessé, celui-ci le fixant du regard de manière insistante. Les fans des Avengers allaient bientôt rappliquer, ils fallaient qu'ils rentrent avant.

« Vous pouvez partir devant Monsieur Stark. Je vous rejoindrais plus tard à la Tour. Pour l'instant, il faut encore s'occuper des blessés et dégager la zone pour éviter les infections. »

L'Agent jeta un coup d'oeil d'ensemble à la zone, notant mentalement le nombre de corps et de blessés dans un coin de sa tête.

Le pilote de l'armure regarda autour de lui, semblant se rendre compte seulement maintenant des personnes qui couraient autour d'eux, pour s'occuper des blessés et éviter que le bilan soit encore plus lourd. C'était la première fois qu'il y faisait vraiment attention...

D'habitude, lui et les autres partaient toujours dès la fin des batailles, pour aller se reposer et pour échapper aux médias. Ils n'étaient jamais restés après... Du moins, lui ne l'avait jamais fait et il ne pensait pas que Clint et Natasha l'aient un jour fait. C'était plus le style de Bruce et Steve, alors peut-être cela leur était-il déjà arrivé.

Bien sûr, Stark Industries avait aidé bénévolement à la reconstruction de la ville de New-York après l'invasion des Chitauris, grâce au portail de Loki – et certains citoyens estimaient que c'était la moindre des choses après les dégâts qu'ils avaient faits, une accusation que Tony avait du mal à accepter – mais ce n'était pas la même chose. Cette fois il était physiquement présent. Et c'était un spectacle dont il aurait pu se passer...

Des gens gémissaient de tous les côtés pour de l'aide, des gens pleuraient sur leurs amis morts, d'autres courraient d'un bout à l'autre pour apporter quelques soins précaires. C'était peut-être pire encore que l'attaque en elle-même.

Pourtant Ensio fonçait de cette autre sorte d'enfer tête baissée, sans peur et sans hésitation. Il avait encore plus de respect pour son ami et il se sentait d'autant plus honteux de n'être jamais resté. L'Agent héla un ambulancier pour que celui-ci vienne emmener le policier blessé et regarda Tony. Il devina un instant les pensées qui tourmentaient le génie. Il le connaissait déjà bien avant, mais depuis qu'ils étaient devenus amis, il n'avait plus aucun secret pour lui.

« Cela ne sert à rien de te tourmenter Tony. » Murmura l'Agent. « Tu as aider à ta manière en te débarrassant des méchants, laisse-les autres gérer la suite. »

« Je pourrais aider... Tu le fais bien toi. »

« J'ai les bases pour apporter les premiers soins et je ne fais que faciliter le travail des urgentistes. » Répondit Ensio en haussant les épaules.

« Dis-moi quoi faire. » Répliqua Tony, têtu.

« Rentre à la Tour avec les autres. Tout devrait être bon d'ici deux heures. »

L'Agent du S.H.I.E.L.D. se dirigea ensuite vers son prochain « patient », mettant fin à la conversation. Pourtant Tony refusa de repartir. Il se dirigea vers la tente des opérations, d'où les policiers avaient gérés la mise en place des snipers et l'équipe en sous-sol, rejoignant les autres Avengers.

Steve avait réussi à se libérer des journalistes et rien que cette épreuve semblait l'avoir plus épuisée que le combat.

« Où est Davis ? » Demanda Bruce en le voyant revenir.

« Il est dehors à aider les blessés... »

Un petit silence gêné s'écoula entre eux. Eux-aussi, à leur tour, se rendaient compte qu'ils n'étaient jamais restés après un combat pour s'occuper des blessés ou des corps. Natasha ne semblait pas tant que ça gênée par l'idée, elle semblait plus préoccupée par le fait qu'Ensio prenait le temps de le faire. Steve prit les choses en main, il connaissait plus ou moins les bases, ayant vécu une partie de sa vie sur un champ de bataille.

« Puisque nous sommes là, autant aider du mieux que nous pouvons. Il faut trouver les blessés les plus graves et les désigner aux ambulanciers, et éventuellement les transporter si c'est possible. Un peu plus d'aide ne devrait pas leur faire de mal. »

Tony acquiesça vivement et sortit rapidement de son armure. Ensio lui avait dit qu'il n'avait pas à le faire, mais ce n'était pas juste après tout. S'il pouvait aider, il devait le faire.

Les autres Avengers étaient surpris de le voir si prompt au travail. Il n'était pas le genre de personne à dénigrer le « petit peuple » mais l'armure était lourde à porter et cela lui demandait beaucoup d'énergie. Il préférait toujours manger et aller dormir après un combat. C'était tout à fait normal. Ils avaient tous envie de faire la même chose, cependant ils ne laisseraient pas non plus Ensio derrière eux et ils n'allaient pas se contenter de l'attendre les bras croisés.

Leurs patients étaient tous un peu béat de les voir de si près, mais dans l'ensemble ils arrivèrent plutôt bien à aider les médecins civils présents avec eux. Certains d'entre eux étaient venus avec les ambulances et d'autres étaient immédiatement venus sur les lieux en voyant les nouvelles à la télé. Les moins sociaux du groupe, soit Clint et Natasha, furent surpris de leur investissement. Ils n'avaient pas l'habitude de voir cette face de l'humanité. Finalement, ils avaient bien faits de rester un peu plus longtemps et de les aider.

Ils virent au loin un autre médecin montrer ses papiers à un policier qui le laissa passer pour qu'il les rejoigne. L'homme aux cheveux bruns leur sembla familier d'une étrange façon, l'espace d'un instant, mais ils se concentrèrent plutôt de nouveau sur leurs patients temporaires.

C'était sûrement la première fois qu'ils faisaient attention à quelqu'un de cette manière. Ils avaient pour la plupart grandit sans famille ou dans le sang, ils n'avaient pas l'habitude de _prendre soin_ de quelqu'un d'autre qu'eux-mêmes. C'était assez déroutant pour eux. Pourtant c'était plus facile que ce à quoi ils s'attendaient. Il ne fallait pas forcément énormément d'efforts pour aider une personne. Parfois un sourire ou un peu d'inquiétude était plus que suffisant pour rallumer le bonheur en un blessé. Certains cas étaient plus délicats que d'autres, lorsque la blessure s’avérait plus grave que prévue, mais un médecin arrivait assez rapidement en général, et rester auprès de la victime lui donnait le courage de s'accrocher.

« Papa ? »

Tony et Clint, les plus proches d'Ensio lorsque ce dernier se redressa, tournèrent leur tête vers l'Agent avec surprise. Ils regardèrent rapidement autour d'eux pour tenter de repérer l'homme qu'Ensio appelait son « père ».

« Ouais ? » Répondit un homme penché au-dessus d'une femme en détresse.

Sa chemise blanche et quelques mèches de cheveux bruns étant tout ce qu'ils pouvaient voir de lui.

« Je vais avoir besoin de toi s'il te plait. Il a une fracture ouverte au bras. »

« Je finis avec la gentille demoiselle et j'arrive. »

Clint se vit décharger de son blessé par un ambulancier, mais il resta sur place, n'osant pas s'approcher de Davis ou de son père. Tony et lui observèrent avec avidité l'homme se relever enfin. Ils le virent saluer la jeune femme qu'il venait de soigner et qui partait maintenant pour l'hôpital le plus proche. Il se retourna ensuite et les deux Vengeurs furent frappés par les similitudes entre Ensio et lui.

La ressemblance n'était pas tant dans leurs traits, mais plus dans leur gestuelle et leur manière d'être. Ils se tenaient de la même façon, le dos droit mais les épaules légèrement rentrées vers l'avant, le menton baissé vers le sol, mais le regard bien droit devant eux.

Le père d'Ensio avait les cheveux un peu plus long que son fils, attaché à l'arrière de sa tête pour qu'aucune mèche ne vienne gêner sa vision, mais Tony était certain que s'il défaisait la sorte de petite couette, ses cheveux tomberaient presque de la même manière que ceux d'Ensio.

L'homme, un médecin vraisemblablement, s'approcha de l'endroit où se trouvait son fils qui maintenait le bras de son patient en place pour éviter que son état ne s'aggrave. Clint regarda l'homme se frotter les yeux alors qu'il s'approchait de son fils. La manière dont ils le fit, avec deux doigts d'une même main et en repassant deux fois sur ces cernes, lui donna l'impression de regarder Davis – l'Agent – le faire.

C'était... un peu perturbant en réalité. Puis le médecin s'accroupit et le rapprochement des deux hommes, leur permirent de se rendre compte que si, finalement, ils se ressemblaient aussi physiquement.

Le policier à terre – il avait vraisemblablement fait une mauvaise chute – fut rapidement traité avec une atèle découpée pour que son bras ne bouge pas et qu'il ne risque pas de se perforer une artère en tentant de le mouvoir par réflexe. Il était un peu pâle, à cause du choc ou de la perte de sang, il fut en tout cas pris en charge à son tour par un ambulancier qui attendait que le Docteur ait fini son travail.

Les deux Davis se relevèrent, mais avant de partir chacun de leur côté pour continuer à aider les personnes qui en avaient encore besoin – Tony était sûr qu'ils le feraient sans même se concerter, il avait l'impression qu'il y avait comme une sorte de lien mental entre le père et le fils – le plus vieux attrapa Ensio par les épaules. Il se mit à le regarder de haut en bas, prenant note de ses vêtements sales et des petites tâches de sang qui clairsemaient sa chemise et son pantalon.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

« Oui, aucun problème. Quelques coupures que je nettoyerais en rentrant, mais rien de profond. »

Au regard que lui jeta son père, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir lui faire confiance. Tony pensait la même chose en réalité et il se fit une note mentale pour demander à JARVIS de surveiller les blessures que l'Agent s'était faites. Ou alors il pourrait directement le voir par lui-même en surprenant son ami sous sa douche. Cela pourrait être marrant.

« Si tu as besoin de points, appelle-moi. Je m'en veux un peu que tu ais été mêlée à cela. »

« Pourquoi dis-tu ça Papa ? Cela n'a rien à voir avec toi... » Demanda Ensio en haussant un sourcil, interrogateur.

Clint ne savait pas s'il serait vraiment surpris d'entendre Davis Senior dire qu'il avait organisé cet attentat. Il ne ressemblait pas à un criminel, mais les deux Davis avaient visiblement cette même absence d'émotions dans leur voix lorsqu'ils parlaient. Enfin, ils n'en n'étaient pas dénués, disons plutôt qu'ils ne montraient pas vraiment ce qu'ils ressentaient de cette manière – leurs visages étaient milles fois plus expressifs malgré la neutralité de leur ton. Donc les voir discuter d'une catastrophe nucléaire de cette manière, ne l'étonnerait pas.

« Tu es allé faire mes courses non ? Si j'y étais allé de moi-même... »

« Tu aurais réagit comme moi. Cependant je suis entraîné pour ce genre de situation, mais ce n'est pas ton cas. »

Les deux Vengeurs ne savaient pas ce qui les amusaient le plus en regardant le duo discuter, savoir qu'Ensio martenait également son père comme il le faisait avec eux, apprendre que ledit père se laissait faire aussi docilement qu'eux, ou qu'ils étaient tous les deux aussi insouciant et irresponsable que l'autre. Pourtant cela ne leur sembla pas être une mauvaise chose. Au contraire.

« J'aurais préféré quand même que tu ne sois pas mêlé à cette affaire. Dès que je t'ai vu à la télé, je me suis dépêché de venir ici pour aider et pour vérifier que tu allais bien. »

« Je vais bien. » Sourit Ensio, touché par la sollicitude de son père. « Cependant... pour les courses je ne peux pas affirmer qu'elles n'ont pas été subtilisées entre temps... » Déclara-t-il.

Il paraissait presque plus embêté par ce fait que par ce qui aurait pu lui arriver... Non, en fait il était réellement plus inquiets pour ses courses que pour sa folie de tout à l'heure.

« Va vérifier si elles sont toujours là alors. »

« Mais il y a encore... » Commença Ensio en regardant les rares personnes attendant encore d'être transportés à un hôpital.

« Je vais m'en occuper. Et puis il ne reste plus grand monde. » Répondit son père.

Ensio acquiesça et partit vers l'endroit où il avait laissé tomber ses sacs.

Tony en profita pour prendre son courage à deux mains et aller saluer l'homme qu'il savait maintenant être le père de son ami. Il était un peu gêné de ne jamais l'avoir rencontré avant, alors qu'il monopolisait tout le temps son fils, mais il était malgré tout heureux de faire sa connaissance.

« Bonjour Monsieur, je m'appelle... »

« Anthony Stark, l'homme qui refusé l'aide que je lui proposais quand mon fils était venu me parler de votre problème. » Répondit l'homme en attrapant sa main.

Le génie était vraiment mal à l'aise cette fois. Il ne pensait pas qu'Ensio était aller voir son père pour lui parler de son syndrôme de stress post-traumatique, après tout l'Agent lui avait révélé qu'il avait vécu le même problème il y a quelques années, pour l'aider à s'ouvrir. Il pensait que la liste de psychologues qu'il lui avait transmis, venait de ses propres recherches.

« Ah euh... Désolé ? » Fit Tony, incertain.

L'homme s'était fermé et il n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il rigolait avec lui ou s'il était réellement blessé dans sa fierté. Mais heureusement un sourire en coin l'aida à le comprendre.

« Ce n'est rien. Je suis le Docteur Andrus Davis, enchanté. Merci de prendre soin de mon fils. »

« C'est plutôt lui qui prends soin de nous... » Répondit Tony, un peu gêné par cette vérité.

Ils étaient les Super-Héros qui protégeaient les populations, mais un Agent du S.H.I.E.L.D. s'occupait d'eux comme s'ils n'étaient qu'une bande d'adolescents prépubères.

« J'ai les courses ! » S'exclama Ensio en revenant vers eux. « Un gamin m'a vu foncer sur les _méchants_ et il a gardé mes affaires pour moi. »

Clint s'approcha enfin pour les rejoindre. Il se demanda si cet enfant allait considérer l'Agent comme son Héros, à leur place maintenant. Ce serait amusant !

« Au fait Docteur, cela vous dit de dîner avec nous ? » Demanda gaiement Tony. « Ce soir c'est pizzas ! »

« Oh ! J'aimerais bien me laisser tenter. »

Toutefois l'homme jeta un coup d'oeil vers Ensio malgré ses mots, comme pour vérifier avec lui qu'il pouvait en effet les rejoindre. Sûrement pour savoir s'il empétiait sur son travail en faisant cela, ou non. Son fils sembla donner son accord, car il sourit à Tony.

Celui-ci en était ravi. Il entoura un bras autour des épaules de l'homme et l'entraina à la recherche des autres Vengeurs. Il avait hâte de présenter le père d'Ensio au reste du groupe !

**_A suivre..._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre, la suite **Mercredi** !
> 
> La partie 1 sera terminée à la fin de la semaine ;)


	9. Partie 1 - Chapitre 8 : L'Homme en soutient

**_Juillet 2012_ **

La soirée avait bien commencée, ils étaient tous réunis dans le salon, devant l'écran géant que Tony appelait « télé » et que d'autres, comme Clint qualifiait plutôt de « home cinéma ». Les deux hommes n'arrivaient pas à se mettre d'accord à ce sujet, même après plus d'une année de colocation. 

Tony avait pris un grand plaisir à surprendre le reste du groupe en leur présentant le père d'Ensio plus tôt dans la journée. Le Docteur Davis et son fils, n'avaient cependant pas compris l'origine de cette surprise. Certes, l'Agent du S.H.I.E.L.D. n'avait pas l'habitude de parler de lui, surtout dans le cadre de son travail. Mais de là à s'imaginer qu'il n'avait pas de famille... 

Lorsqu'il ne reste plus que des cadavres, Davis père et fils acceptèrent enfin de partir et les Avengers rentrèrent à la Tour, heureux de pouvoirs abandonner leurs uniformes couverts de poussières et de sang, pour des vêtements plus confortables, et de pouvoir se reposer. Ils redevinrent les simples hommes qu'ils étaient chez eux, oubliant la présence d'Andrus, comme ils oubliaient celle d'Ensio au début. 

Le Docteur ne fit une remarque à ce sujet, préférant pousser son fils sous la douche pour pouvoir réellement vérifier qu'il allait bien. Grand bien lui fit, car Ensio avait finalement une blessure un peu grave que les autres : une coupure qui était loin d'être anodine sur la hanche. Au plus profond, la blessure allait jusqu'à l'os. Toutefois il avait un médecin sous la main et quelques points, ainsi qu'une prescription pour des médicaments, sensés contrer toute possible infection, plus tard il était déjà retourné à ses activités habituelles.

Il s'était mis immédiatement au travail dans la cuisine pour préparer les pizzas qu'il avait promises aux Vengeurs le matin même. Tony, son père et lui avaient d'ailleurs fait un détour par un supermarché pour acheter davantage de provisions – les autres étant rentrés devant, peu discrets dans leurs costumes colorés ou homologués à travers le sigle du S.H.I.E.L.D. – car la quantité de nourriture nécessaire avait triplée avec les activités de cette après-midi. 

Ensio avait reçu l'aide inattendue de Rogers en cuisine, tandis que les autres étaient juste passer pour donner leurs commandes en matière de garnitures. L'Agent s'était attendu que le Captain face la même chose, mais il lui avait demandé s'il voulait quelques mains supplémentaires à la place. Pour une fois il s'était lancé tenter et ils avaient investi la cuisine ensemble.

Le fils Davis avait généralement du mal à cuisiner avec quelqu'un d'autre, il avait appris à le faire tout seul et il avait toujours pratiqué cet art sans personne à ses côtés. Cependant cela s'avéra agréable et il prit même un certain plaisir à voir qu'ils avançaient plus vite et que Rogers aurait pu faire un bon assistant en cuisine, s'il n'avait pas été le Héros de toute une nation.

Avec lui, la cuisine était une pratique rigoureuse. Ensio était sûr que cela n'aurait pas été la même chose avec les autres. Il s'était même amusé à s'imaginer comment le reste des Vengeurs agirait s'ils se retrouvaient obligés de préparer leur propre nourriture. 

Il n'avait aucun doute que Tony jouerait avec ses robots, ou même avec la nourriture, pour se faire un plat étrange, mais bizarrement comestible. Clint serait le plus farceur du lot en incorporant dans ses plats, des choses qui n'avaient rien à y faire ou qui engendrerait quelques réactions intéressantes. Ensio s'amusait à penser que Romanoff serait extrêmement douée pour rendre ses préparations mortelles, mais que les recettes les plus simples lui échapperait. Banner serait sans doute celui qui y arriverait le mieux après Rogers, mais il prendrait le temps de tout mesurer et de tout chronométrer.

Quand à Thor... Il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de le rencontrer, toutefois cela ne l'étonnerait pas si le Dieu se contentait de manger crue, ou s'il essayait de faire cuire sa nourriture à l'aide d'un éclair. On lui avait après tout dit qu'il était plutôt un homme bourru, manquant de finesse et n'ayant pas forcément les même capacités intellectuelles que Tony ou Banner. 

Rogers – _« Steve, s'il te plait »_ – et lui finirent par faire quatre gigantesques pizza avec diverses associations de garnitures et trois autres d'une taille plus modérée. Ils avaient ensuite rejoint leurs amis affalés dans le canapé, avec les plats du soirs. Ils avaient été accueillis en Héros et chacun attrapa sa pizza désignée.

Tony avait lancé un film quelconque, que personne ne regarda vraiment. Même si l'un d'entre eux avait essayé, les discussions bruyantes du reste du groupe l'aurait sûrement dissuadé. Andrus fut au centre de la soirée, les Avengers lui parlaient d'Ensio et de tout ce qu'il faisait pour lui et en retour, ils posaient des questions sur le fils qu'il était et sur son enfance.

Andrus n'était pas avare de détails, racontant quel mignon petit garçon son fils était autrefois, et comme il était devenu bien trop grand et indépendant à son goût. Réclamer des câlins était devenu proscris, il ne venait plus pleurer dans son lit quand il faisait des cauchemars et le temps des épopées imaginaires étaient terminés. Le Docteur en était vraiment déçu.

Le plus amusé par tout cela, restait le génie milliardaire au costume de fer. Il avait passé un bras autour des épaules d'Ensio pour lui empêcher toute fuite stratégique et le charriait sur ses déboires enfantins. Malgré tout il fut également le seul à remarquer que le père de l'Agent restait discret sur la vie privée de son fils : il n'avait pas mentionné ses amours, ni les temps sombres qu'il avait dû vivre.

Il avait forcément dû en vivre, sinon cela n'aurait dû faire face lui-aussi au syndrome de stress post-traumatique. Ensio lui avait expliqué qu'il était passé par là également et c'était pour cette raison qu'il avait préféré en parler avec l'Agent au début. Non seulement il le connaissait – plus qu'un psychologue – il ne tenterait pas d'entrer dans sa tête, mais il avait vécu la même chose et pourrait le comprendre.

A l'époque, il ne lui avait pas donné des détails de ce qui avait engendré ce _petit problème_ , mais il s'était reconnu dans ce qu'il lui avait décrit, Tony n'avait donc pas douté de lui. Cependant il se demandait comment Ensio pouvait encore être sur le terrain après ça. L'homme de fer ne pensait pas qu'il pourrait refaire face à un « grand méchant » ou même à un Alien de sitôt. Néanmoins l'Agent n'avait rien montré d'une possible hésitation toute à l'heure. Au contraire il avait montré un sang-froid exemplaire et une force insoupçonnée. Cela lui avait donné en quelque sorte, la conviction qu'il surpasserait ses démons à son tour.

Autour d'eux, les Vengeurs s'étonnaient de l'importance qu'Ensio avait prit pour Tony et de la familiarité avec laquelle ils agissaient l'un avec l'autre. Le génie avait toujours été un peu renfermé de ce qu'on leur avait dit et même après la formation de leur équipe, il ne s'était pas tant ouvert que ça. Bien sûr il avait une personnalité bien à lui qu'il affichait devant tous, mais il avait des doutes sur la véracité de ce qu'ils voyaient : était-ce réellement le vrai Tony ?

Ils n'auraient jamais cru que le génie pourrait avoir un ami comme Ensio, une personne « normale ». Ils s'étaient imaginés que Tony préférerait avoir de la compagnie avec son niveau d'intelligence, pour avoir un peu de stimulation intellectuelle. Il s'entendait si bien après tout avec Bruce. Et pourtant il était plus proche de l'Agent que de son collègue scientifique. Cela ne se voyait rien qu'à la façon dont il était si tactile avec lui. Il avait toujours gardé une certaine distance avec eux, qu'il semblait totalement oublier avec Ensio.

Ce dernier tentait de le repousser, mais sans grande conviction, comme s'il savait également le privilège que Tony lui faisait inconsciemment en se montrant si familier avec lui. Il acceptait au contraire sa présence près de lui et ne donnait pas l'impression que ce soit une chose exceptionnelle, mettant davantage à l'aise son ami.

Cependant au début, il y a plus d'un an, ils n'avaient pas vraiment bien accueillit Davis parmi eux. Inconsciemment, ils avaient été soulagés du choix de Fury, mais pourtant ils avaient avant tout refuser sa présence. Ils n'avaient pas voulu que quelqu'un s’immisce dans leur groupe encore tout frais. Ils ne se connaissaient pas depuis longtemps, mais ils avaient été liés par ce qu'ils s'étaient passé lors de l'invasion des Chitauris.

Ils étaient alors persuadés que la personne que le Directeur Fury leur avait assigné, ne serait qu'une gêne pour eux. Heureusement l'Agent Davis n'avait pas semblé être extravagant ou en adoration devant eux, lorsqu'il s'était présenté. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'ils avaient acceptés de le voir les rejoindre pour autant. Ils l'avaient juste mis de côté, refusant de le voir comme leur Agent de liaison. Un poste qui ne revenait qu'à une seule personne dans leur esprit. Qu'à Coulson uniquement. L'homme qui était mort pour eux... Ce nouvel Agent ne pourrait jamais remplacer Coulson, mais il tentait malgré tout de le faire.

C'était ainsi qu'ils avaient vu l'arrivé de Davis parmi eux. Ils avaient changés d'avis depuis et ils étaient heureux que ce soit Ensio qui ait été choisi finalement.

Contrairement à ce que son visage impassible pouvait laisser croire, l'Agent Ensio Davis était lui-même finalement heureux d'avoir été choisi pour ce travail. Il avait cru que des hommes et des femmes comme les Vengeurs étaient à des années lumières de lui. Il les pensait et les savait spéciaux, toutefois il ne le pensait pas de la même manière que la majorité des gens. Il les voyait différents et exceptionnels non pas à cause de leurs pouvoirs – bien que cela les rende en effet impressionnants – mais pour les choix qu'ils avaient faits en décidant de se battre pour des inconnus, pour des innocents.

Tout le monde ne pouvait pas se vanter d'être capable de faire ce choix. Mais les Avengers l'avaient fait. Et Ensio avait toujours cru que ce serait un gouffre immense qui les sépareraient à jamais. Quelqu'un comme lui d'insipide et facilement oubliable, n'aurait jamais dû pouvoir se tenir aux côtés de ses Héros qui agissaient pour les autres avant de penser à eux.

C'était pour cette raison qu'il s'était cantonné au simple rôle d'assistant, les aidant de loin, pour ne pas avoir à les côtoyer plus que nécessaire. Quand Pepper était parti, il n'avait pas eu d'autres choix que de faire peu à peu partie de leur vie, il ne pouvait pas les abandonner, pas quand il s'était juré de faire de son mieux pour les aider, pour qu'ils puissent continuer de suivre leur voix et pour les remercier de reprendre à chaque fois leur uniforme pour aller se battre en leur nom.

Passant une certaine quantité de temps avec Tony, Ensio n'avait été qu'à moitié surpris de voir que leur relation avait un peu changée. Cependant il avait mis cela sur le compte de son changement de poste et de la détresse du génie qui avait besoin de quelqu'un sur qui s'appuyer. Il n'avait comprit qu'il avait peu à peu été intégré à leur petite famille étrange, que lorsqu'on le somma de s'installer à la Tour avec eux.

C'était apparemment pour bénéficier de sa nourriture, mais il avait enfin remarqué la manière dont ils agissaient avec lui. Ce n'était plus qu'une simple relation d'employeurs à leur employé. Quelque chose avait commencé à changer et il avait eu un peu peur. Il ne pensait pas être à la hauteur de leurs attentes et il avait refusé de déménager. Tony l'avait poursuivi pendant des jours pour le faire changer d'avis et Ensio s'était mentalement caché derrière l'excuse de prendre soin de son père, pour ne pas céder.

Le Directeur Fury avait fini par intervenir et Ensio s'était sentit à la fois soulagé d'avoir été forcé, et en colère qu'on ne respecte pas ce qu'il voulait. Son père avait heureusement été là pour lui et pour l'écouter. Il avait toujours pu compter sur lui et l'Agent savait qu'il avait beaucoup de chance de l'avoir. Andrus regrettait constamment le renfermement de son garçon, qui avait si peu confiance en lui et qui ne pensait pas être à la hauteur des autres.

Bien sûr, il était difficile de se comparer à des Héros et même aux hommes et femmes qui incarnaient ceux-ci, car ils étaient admirables d'une manière que peu de gens pouvaient être. Mais, et il accusait sûrement sa vision de père, il était persuadé qu'Ensio pouvait aussi leur apporter quelque chose, quelque chose de différent de ce qu'ils avaient déjà, quelque chose que seul son fils pouvait leur donner. Une vraie famille, une vraie maison. C'était des choses qu'ils avaient du mal à trouver par eux-mêmes car ils ne s'entendaient pas toujours bien et qu'ils ne pouvaient pourtant compter que les uns sur les autres.

Ensio les avait accepté comme ils étaient et sans s'en rendre compte, il avait apaisé leurs cœurs. En les voyant ce soir, Andrus en était persuadé. Il espérait juste qu'ils ne lui voleraient tout de même pas trop son fils, car il voulait encore pouvoir profiter de lui et de ses bons petits plats !

La soirée cependant ne se finit par si bien que ça, lorsqu'ils reçurent la visite impromptue d'une certaine à la chevelure rousse. Pepper était arrivé à la Tour plus tard dans la soirée. Elle avait semblé surprise de les voir encore debout, Ensio au milieu des Avengers comme s'il s'agissait de sa place légitime. Elle avait presque réussi à ne rien laisser transparaître, mais elle dérapa un peu malgré tout, quand son regard croisa celui de l'homme qu'elle avait choisi pour la remplacer.

Tony se redressa d'un coup en la voyant entrer, comme s'il se tenait sur un ressort juste avant. Andrus regarda son fils ranger son téléphone portable sur lequel il avait reçu un message moins d'une minute avant. Il était prêt à parier que JARVIS l'avait prévenu de l'arrivée de l'ancienne assistante de Tony, ou peut-être avait-il même donné son accord pour qu'elle puisse monter ? Mais pourquoi aurait-il fait ça ? Il était évident pour lui qu'il n'était guère heureux de sa présence. Cependant il ne volerait pas son choix à son ami, peu importe à quel point il détestait les conséquences que cela pourrait avoir.

Les autres Vengeurs retenaient leur souffle. Ils n'étaient pas au courant des circonstances exactes, mais ils n'avaient pas été dupes aux explications bancales données par l'Homme de Fer quand Pepper avait soudainement disparu de leurs vies. Ils s'étaient évidemment séparés, ou plutôt la rousse avait quitté Tony au vu de ses espoirs de la voir revenir.

Certains, comme Bruce et Steve, pensaient que c'était une bonne chose que l'ancienne fiancée de Tony soit revenus. Pour eux celui-ci avait désespérément besoin de sa présence pour garder les pieds sur terre. Clint et Natasha n'étaient pas de cet avis et ne se souvenaient que trop bien de l'état du génie après leur rupture.

A ce moment-là, Tony avait plus que jamais eu besoin d'aide, mais Pepper était parti et Ensio avait prit le milliardaire en main pour le redresser sur ses pieds. Toutefois l'Agent refusait de regarder le couple, il savait que son visage ne serait pas joli s'il le faisait et cela affecterait Tony et son choix. Or il ne pouvait pas faire ça, il se forçait donc à penser à autre chose, comme le verre qu'il sirotait en fixant la télé.

Le génie ne se rendait pas compte des tourments de ses amis, son attention centré sur Pepper qui était venu le voir en le voyant à la télé, inquiète pour lui comme à chaque fois qu'il jouait au Héros dans sa combinaison rouge et or. Il était prêt à la laisser rentrer dans sa vie sans même y réfléchir. Il la voulait de retour auprès de lui ! Malgré tout, il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un rapide coup d’œil vers Ensio, son plus proche ami dans cette pièce. Il voulait son accord, son approbation pour cela, mais celui-ci l'ignorait délibérément.

Pourtant, Tony remarqua sur ses doigts serraient un peu trop fort le verre qu'il buvait du bout des lèvre, et son regard était troublé, il le voyait même si Ensio ne le regardait pas. Sur l'instant, il ne comprit pas ce qui contrariait son ami, avant qu'il ne se souvienne à son tour de sa souffrance, de la douleur qui avait déchiré son âme quand Pepper l'avait abandonné, car elle ne l'avait pas cru. Elle n'avait pas cru en lui... Qui pouvait lui dire que cela n'arriverait pas une nouvelle fois ? La cicatrice qu'elle lui avait laissée n'avait pas finie de guérir et il se rendit compte que si jamais il acceptait de sortir de nouveau avec elle, ils fonceront droit dans le mur...

Peut-être devait-il se donner le temps d'y réfléchir ?

_**Fin de la Partie 1** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La partie 1 est terminée !
> 
> La suite arrivera **Vendredi** comme prévu ;)


	10. Partie 2 - Chapitre 1 : L'Homme en vacances

**_Août 2012_ **

Ensio pensait passer une journée calme aujourd'hui. Il avait pris en effet quelques jours de congés, rien de bien extravagant, un jour ou deux tout au plus, mais il ne pouvait décemment pas les passer à la Tour Avengers. Il aurait sans cesse été sollicité et il n'aurait pas pu obtenir le repos qu'il voulait.

Il était donc rentré chez lui ou ce qui était désormais uniquement la maison de son père, dans laquelle il y avait toujours une place pour lui. Tony l'avait laissé faire de nouveau, même s'il n'avait pas été vraiment ravi.

Depuis cette histoire d'otages, Ensio ne sortait quasiment plus seul. Bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être constamment accompagné d'un Vengeur, ces derniers étaient trop populaires et ils avaient chacun leur propre emploi du temps, mais il devait être en ligne avec JARVIS à tout moment, afin que ce dernier puisse les prévenir au moindre problème.

L'Agent du S.H.I.E.L.D avait trouvé cela tout à fait stupide à vrai dire, mais Tony avait refusé de le laisser sortir de la tour, tant qu'il n'accepterait pas ses conditions. Même si leur babysitter avait prouvé ce jour-là, qu'il était plus que capable de prendre soin de lui, ils avaient malgré tout un peu paniqué en le voyant foncer tête baissée.

Andrus, le père d'Ensio, les avait en plus informé que ce n'était pas la première fois que cela arrivait, lors d'une mission ou non. Son fils avait toujours eu des pulsions impulsives lorsque sa famille ou un enfant était impliqué. Il ne supportait pas qu'on s'en prenne à des enfants, il ne pouvait pas rester les bras croisés quand cela arrivait.

JARVIS devait donc les prévenir si jamais il perdait toute logique comme l'autre jour, car tout pouvait arriver à n'importe quel moment. Personne n'était à l'abri d'une erreur de jugement ou d'un guet-apens, Ensio tout comme eux.

Tony avait trouvé du soutient parmi ses camarades Vengeurs qui avaient fini par s'attacher à leur Agent de liaison et qui ne voulaient pas qu'il soit tué, ou pire remplacé. Ils ne le supporteraient pas. Ni l'un, ni l'autre. Ils ne voulaient plus personne d'autre qu'Ensio et ce n'était pas négociable.

Il n'y avait pas eu de possibles remplaçants au poste de l'Agent Davis depuis un moment maintenant, mais si l'un d'entre eux se présentait, les Avengeurs s'allieraient tous pour lui donner envie de fuir très loin et laisser Ensio à sa place. Toutefois, ils avaient l'impression que Fury avait abandonné l'idée de changer l'agent en poste, ou du moins il n'avait plus trouvé personne d'autre depuis sa dernière tentative... Tony n'y était peut-être pas pour rien non plus, si les dossiers des potentiels Agents disparaissaient ou étaient détruits.

Ensio avait donc fini par ne plus supporter le surplus d'attention que lui portait les membres des Avengers. Il était supposé remplir ce rôle et non l'inverse. Il espérait que ces vacances permettraient de calmer leurs ardeurs et sinon, il prendrait le temps de se reposer un peu, loin de tout le stress qu'ils lui donnaient à le surveiller de cette manière.

Cependant tout ne pouvait pas se passer aussi bien qu'il l'espérait n'est-ce pas ? Sinon où serait l'aventure dans une vie ? Il ne la recherchait, il essayait même ardemment de la fuir, mais elle semblait s'accrocher à lui et il ne pouvait rien y faire.

**oOo**

Tony s'ennuyait.

Il s'était rendu ce matin dans son bureau mais il n'avait pas trouvé la motivation pour travailler sur un projet quelconque. Il faut dire qu'à cette heure d'ordinaire, tout particulièrement le vendredi comme aujourd'hui, il se trouvait en réunion et non à bricoler comme le reste de la journée.

Cependant, Ensio avait pris un congé et il avait reporté les réunions auxquelles il aurait dû assister, car il se doutait que sans personne pour l'y pousser, Stark ne s'y rendrait pas de son plein gré. Au lieu de devoir expliquer à son retour la raison de l'absence de son supérieur, il avait préféré anticipé l'absence de ce dernier en déplaçant les réunions.

Tony ne s'y aurait effectivement pas rendu, mais il n'avait pas non plus envie de trifouiller une carte mère ou améliorer le système d'auto-défense de ses armures indépendantes. Il n'était pas motivé et il s'ennuyait donc. Terriblement.

Pourtant ne rien faire était également ennuyant. Il se cherchait une occupation depuis son réveil mais sans grand succès. Comme toute adulte respectable, il se mit à bouder lorsqu'il pensa à son assistant qui l'avait mis au chômage technique et qui, lui, devait bien s'amuser avec son père, à prendre du repos.

Il trouvait ça tout à fait injuste que son ami prenne du bon temps, alors qu'il menaçait de ne pas survivre à son ennui. Finalement il ne méritait pas le congé qu'il lui avait octroyé dans son immense grandeur d'âme. Un sourire espiègle s'afficha sur son visage. Puisqu'il en était ainsi, il allait se rendre chez Ensio et aller troubler sa quiétude. Il n'allait pas le forcer de retourner au travail, mais il allait lui faire regretter de le laisser aussi démuni à cause de son absence.

Sur le chemin, il croisa Clint et il suffit d'une phrase et d'un sourire de connivence pour qu'ils se comprennent :

« Barbecue chez Maman ! »

Il appelait encore rarement son ami ainsi, uniquement quand il voulait lui jouer un tour en réalité. Comme si cela faisait une différence pour lui. Non, il n'embêtait pas celui qui était son ami, mais l'Agent qui ne cessait de veiller sur eux, jour après jour.

« Je vais chercher les autres. » Déclara joyeusement l'archer en allant dénicher Natasha et Steve.

« Je m'occupe de Bruce ! » Lui répondit Tony en remontant quelques marches pour se précipiter vers la cuisine.

A cette heure, son collègue devait déjà s'être levé, sinon cela signifiait qu'il n'avait pas dormi du tout.

Heureusement, il trouva le scientifique attablé à la table de la cuisine, sirotant le café laissé par Ensio avant de partir. Il ne semblait pas encore tout à fait réveillé, mais il était habillé. C'était plus que suffisant pour Tony. Bruce aurait tout le temps de prendre conscience de son environnement lorsqu'il se trouverait sur le chemin de la maison d'Ensio.

Il avait réussi à s'en soutirer l'adresse au père de celui-ci, Andrus ne comprenant pas pourquoi cela devait rester un secret. De plus il était important que Tony, l'employeur de son fils, ait un moyen de venir trouver celui-ci si jamais les portables devaient se mettre à ne plus marcher, pour une raison quelconque. Le milliardaire s'était toutefois bien gardé d'en informer son assistant, le laissant croire qu'il avait encore un jardin secret pour lui.

« Allez Docteur, en route. » Marmonna Tony en hissant Bruce sur ses pieds.

Il entreprit de le tirer ensuite jusqu'à l'ascenseur pour descendre à son sous-sol privé, où reposait ses magnifiques bolides. Son chauffeur en poste à l'étage en question, sursauta quand il les vu arriver. Cela n'arrivait pas souvent que Monsieur Stark vienne le voir sans aucune programmation. Ou plutôt, cela n'était plus arrivé depuis que l'Agent du S.H.I.E.L.D. avait pris les choses en mains depuis plusieurs mois maintenant. Il était toujours prévenu en moyenne une heure en avance et il n'avait plus vu son employeur descendre au sous-sol de manière intempestif comme aujourd'hui, depuis un moment maintenant.

Tony n'aimait pas trop ce chauffeur. Il lui manquait la complicité qu'il avait noué avec Happy, mais celui-ci avait vraiment mérité la promotion qu'il lui avait donné, alors il ne le regrettait pas vraiment. De plus son nouveau chauffeur savait au moins être aussi muet et discret qu'une tombe. C'était un critère non négligeable pour un homme comme lui.

Il entreprit de se diriger vers la seule voiture qu'il possédait, avec assez de place pour accueillir plus de quatre personnes, fourrant un Bruce encore très perturbé à l'intérieur du véhicule. Il se tourna ensuite vers son chauffeur.

« Monsieur Davis ne m'a pas prévenu d'une quelconque sortie pour aujourd'hui... » Déclara-t-il avec hésitation.

L'homme savait qu'il n'était pas bien intelligent, mais il sut immédiatement qu'il y avait anguille sous roche lorsque son patron lui fit un clin d'oeil. Il était certain que ses yeux brillaient de malice.

« Il est en congé. »

Ou peut-être pas... ? Si ? Il ne savait plus trop... De toute façon son travail était d'amener Monsieur Stark là où il le lui demanderait. Alors il décida de finalement ne pas trop y réfléchir. Un papier griffonné à la va-vite fut placer ensuite dans sa main, avec une adresse écrite dessus.

« Nous nous rendons à cette adresse. Mais inutile de l'indiquer aux autres. C'est un peu comme une information sensible. » Lui chuchota le milliardaire de génie.

Le chauffeur acquiesça avec sérieux. Il saurait se montrer digne de la confiance de son patron !

« On attends les retardataires et on y va. » Finit Stark en montant à la suite de son collègue, ne faisant pas attention au mécontentement de ce dernier.

Bruce avait connu pire qu'une petite bousculade, il s'en remettrait.

Finalement Clint, Natasha et Steve firent leur arrivée et le chauffeur leur ouvrit aimablement la portière arrière. Les deux Agents du S.H.I.E.L.D. s'y engouffrèrent avec confiance, tandis que le Captain America les suivait avec hésitation.

Une fois la portière refermée et le véhicule en marche, Steve osa enfin prendre la parole pour demander plus d'explications.

« Que se passe-t-il ? Clint n'a pas jugé _utile_ de m'informer de ce qui était si important pour requérir notre présence immédiatement. » Parfois l'ancien soldat en avait assez du caractère plus qu'excentrique de ses collègues.

« Ensio organise une Barbecue Party ! Apparemment ils ont achetés trop de viandes alors nous avons été invité pour venir à bout des stocks. » Sourit Stark avec assurance.

Personne ne sembla y croire dans l'habitacle. Ce n'était pas du tout le genre de l'Agent Davis de commettre un impair tel que celui-ci. Non pas du tout son genre... Cela sentait le coup monté à plein nez !

« Est-il au moins au courant qu'il organise une Barbecue Party ? » S'enquit sarcastiquement Natasha.

Même s'ils savaient tous que ce n'était sûrement pas vrai, qui étaient-ils pour dire non à la nourriture d'Ensio, quelle qu'elle soit ? Tony se contenta de sourire un plus, ses yeux pétillants d'espièglerie.

« Je me charge de le prévenir. » Répondit-il en attrapant son téléphone.

Clint sourit de toutes ses dents en l'entendant, tandis que Natasha avait l'air plus qu'amusée par la situation. Steve et Bruce semblait quant à eux plutôt désespérés, mais ils ne dirent rien pour autant. Le Barbecue était trop tentant.

**oOo**

Andrus était tranquillement installé dans son jardin, profitant du soleil d'été, allongé dans un transat. On lui avait offert quelques jours de congé pour rattraper celui où il avait avait fini par travailler, lorsque son fils avait une fois de plus été inconscient et qu'il s'était précipité pour notamment vérifier son état. Il y serait peut-être allé de lui-même, Ensio ou non, mais sa présence l'avait définitivement décidé.

Ce garçon était la prunelle de ses yeux. Un fils qu'il n'aurait jamais cru avoir un jour, lorsqu'il s'était marié avec Rhea. Un rêve qui était devenu réalité. Peu importe les années qui pouvaient passer, il continuerait de choyer cet enfant qui était le sien. Il ne lui ressemblait pas comme certains père et fils qu'il voyait à l'hôpital, ils ne partageaient presqu'aucun trait en commun, mais leur lien était tellement plus fort que quelques différences physiques.

Ils avaient toujours été très proches, presque fusionniel, à rendre jaloux d'autres parents. Il voulait de tout son coeur protéger Ensio, mais il savait aussi que ce dernier avait ses propres ambitions, ses propres besoins. Il n'aimait pas laissé la veuf et l'orphelin dans la souffrance, tout comme lui. Cependant, au lieu de suivre ses traces en décidant de devenir médecin, ses capacités s'adaptaient mieux à un rôle de protecteur, de bouclier.

C'était notamment pour cette raison qu'il travaillait au S.H.I.E.L.D. Il avait décidé d'intégrer cette organisation, malgré la réticence plus qu'évidente de son père, car il estimait que c'était là-bas qu'il pourrait le mieux aider les innocents.

Ils partageaient également des points de vue divergeants parfois, ils ne pouvaient évidemment pas être d'accord sur tout. Leur plus grosse discorde concernaient notamment la valeur de la vie humaine. Avec le serment d'Hypocrate, Andrus avait juré de soigner et essayer de sauver toutes vies, sans prendre en compte les origines, les croyances religieuses ou politiques ou le passé de son patient.

Ensio était pourtant convaincu que parfois, il était nécessaire de sacrifier une personne pour en sauver d'autres, ou que la vie de certains malfrats n'avaient aucune valeur. Pourtant, même en pensant cela, le meurtre n'en devenait pas plus facile. Jute nécessaire. Ses années de service en tant qu'Agent de terrain – pour ne pas dire vulgairement « assassin » – avaient sûrement été les pires pour lui, mais il se réconfortait malgré tout en sachant qu'il avait sauvé plus de vies qu'il n'en avait prises.

Andrus voyait néanmoins la différence entre ses années assez sombres et son travail de bureau d'aujourd'hui, qui ne le stressait plus comme avant, ou du moins d'une autre façon. Ensio avait longtemps été persuadé qu'il ne pourrait rien faire d'autre que ce genre de mission où le sang devait couler, il avait fini par trop s'y habituer. Heureusement, intégrer l'équipe de l'Agent Coulson avait tout changé pour lui et Andrus ne se sentirait jamais assez reconnaissant envers lui pour cela.

Les cauchemars avaient finis par cesser et les restes d'un syndrôme de stress post-traumatique, par doucement partir. Ensio faisait toujours ce en quoi il croyait, il sauvait toujours des vies, mais d'une manière différente maintenant.

Son père était heureux de le voir ainsi plus épanoui.

« Il y a des moments où franchement, je me dis que je devrais juste m'enfuir très loin d'eux. » Râla faussement Ensio en le rejoignant dans le jardin, les bras remplis de courses de viande.

Il avait reçu le texto de Tony une dizaine de minutes auparavant et en sachant qu'ils viendraient, qu'il le vueille ou non, il s'était dépêché d'aller acheter de la viande pour cette Barbecue Party, qu' _il_ organisait apparemment dans le jardin de son père.

Andrus rigola doucement en le voyant faire, marmonnant dans une barbe imaginaire qu'il aurait aimé passer ces vacances en famille. Oui, il était vraiment plus épanoui désormais. Cela avait commencé avec sa nouvelle affection auprès de l'Agent Coulson, puis au sein des Avengers. Ces héros lui permettaient de sortir de son bureau, dans lequel il se sentait parfois à l'étroit, mais ils lui permettaient aussi de renouer des amitiés qu'il avait perdu au fils des années.

Et pourtant il pensait encore à lui. Le Docteur ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait vraiment beaucoup de chance d'avoir un fils qui continuait de veiller sur lui ainsi, passant de temps en temps le voir, prenant des vacances pour les passer avec lui – même si elles ne seraient pas comme ils l'avaient tous les deux prévues – prenant même le temps d'appeler une fois par jour et de parfois lui faire quelques courses.

Il se sortit finalement de son transat et il rejoignit Ensio, passant une main dans les courts cheveux de son garçon pour les ébourriffer.

« Allez, je vais t'aider. Cela ne me fera pas de mal de socialiser un peu en dehors de l'hôpital. En plus ils m'avaient l'air de gens tout à fait corrects. »

« Ce sont des héros papa, s'ils ne l'étaient pas au moins un minimum, le monde courerait à sa perte. » Sourit Ensio avec amusement.

Son père parlait des fois comme un vieillard et cela avait toujours le don de le faire sourire ou de l'amuser. Parfois même les deux.

« Ils se sont pourtant montrés tout à fait charmant avec moi, sans y être obligés. Tu choisis très bien tes amis je trouve fiston. »

Il commença à déballer la viande achetée par son fils, remarquant quelques morceaux de choix qui, il en était sûr, seraient remboursés par les comptes du génie Stark en signe de vengeance. Jamais Ensio n'aurait osé le faire avec n'importe quel autre employeur, peu importe les crasses que celui-ci aurait pu lui faire.

« Sinon... Lequel te plait le plus ? Ils sont magnifiquement beaux, je te l'accorde, mais tu dois bien avoir une petite préférence non ? A moins que finalement Mademoiselle Romanoff soit assez séduisante pour te convaincre de regarder des deux côtés ? » Demanda-t-il l'air de rien, ses yeux se plissant pourtant de facétie.

« Papa ! » S'exclama Ensio, ne sachant lui-même s'il en rigolait ou s'il s'en offensait.

Son père était bien trop enthousiaste à l'idée de le taquiner aujourd'hui ! Cette journée allait être très longue !

Soudain du bruit se fit entendre au niveau de l'entrée et l'Agent reconnut distinctement les voix de Tony et Steve qui se chamaillaient gentiment.

Non, cette journée allait être plus que longue en fait.

**_A suivre..._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre, la suite **Lundi** !


	11. Partie 2 - Chapitre 2 : L'Homme politique

**_Septembre 2012_ **

L'après-midi était déjà bien entamé lorsqu'Ensio reçu un appel. Tony n'y avait pas fait attention jusqu'à ce qu'il entende son assistant et ami y répondre.

« Agent Hill ? » Fit l'Agent en décrochant.

L'homme sous l'armure arrêta immédiatement ce qu'il faisait, se tournant vers celui qu'il appelait encore parfois "Maman", pour savoir ce qu'il se passait.

Ce n'était jamais bon signe quand le bras droit du Directeur Fury vous appelait directement et Tony se demandait s'il devait justement craindre le pire. Le calme d'Ensio ne l'aidait pas non plus, car il avait remarqué que son ami s'appliquait toujours à être d'un sang-froid impeccable.

Ce dernier jeta justement un coup d'oeil à sa montre, comme s'il vérifiait quelque chose.

« Dois-je me rendre à l'endroit habituel ou bien... » Demanda-t-il en écoutant la réponse de sa supérieure. « Bien, je m'y rends de ce pas dans ce cas. »

Au moment où il raccrochait de la courte conversation qui n'avait sûrement pas durée plus de deux minutes, JARVIS se manifesta à eux.

« Monsieur, un Quinjet du S.H.I.E.L.D. demande l'autorisation de se poser. »

« C'est pour moi. » Fit Ensio avant que Tony ne demande ce qu'il faisait là. « Je devais passer au S.H.I.E.L.D. en fin d'après-midi pour un rendez-vous, mais nos invités ont demandés à avancer l'heure de la rencontre. »

Le génie milliardaire fronça les sourcils.

« Quel genre de réunion est-ce ? »

« De la politique. Je possède quelques connexions avec le monde de nos invités. C'est pour cela que l'Agent Coulson me voulait dans son équipe à l'origine. »

« Je ne savais pas que tu avais d'autres réunions. Cela ne fait pas trop de travail pour toi seul ? » S'inquiéta Tony.

Il n'arrivait pas à imaginer à quel point cela serait pénible de devoir non seulement gérer une entreprise, mais se rendre à des rendez-vous politiques et remplir peut-être même d'autres missions pour le S.H.I.E.L.D., Ensio ne lui parlait pas souvent de ses devoirs envers l'organisation mondiale après tout. Toutefois il avait lui-même déjà du mal à faire le minimum qu'on lui demandait si cela ne tournait pas autour de ses machines, alors il ne savait pas s'il était le mieux placé pour s'inquiéter de la charge de travail de son ami, qui était peut-être normal... Non, ça ne pouvait pas l'être !

« Les réunions ne sont pas si nombreuses. La dernière remonte presque à six mois. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. » Sourit Ensio, touché que Tony pense à lui. « Je vais y aller avant que mon chauffeur ne s'impatiente. Si tu as un problème, envoie-moi un message, vous êtes ma priorité. »

« Compte sur moi. » Répondit l'homme de fer en le regardant partir vers l'ascenseur.

Il donna distraitement l'ordre à JARVIS de permettre au pilote du S.H.I.E.L.D. de se poser et retourna à son bureau.

Jusqu'à maintenant, le projet qu'il étudiait avait retenu toute son attention. Il s'agissait de plans transmis par une petite entreprise qui souhaitait son soutien financier ou technique pour se développer. Il adorait l'idée de ses drônes médicaux qui pourraient se rendre partout dans le monde, avec une liaison satellite avec de vrais médecins bénévoles.

Il avait finalement finit par suivre la proposition qu'Ensio lui avait fait le premier jour en entrant à son service, celle d'au moins regarder les projets qui étaient soumis à l'entreprise STARK pour les valider ou non. Sur certains projets qu'il avait accepté, ils n'avaient fait que très peu de profits pour l'instant, mais au vu de la taille de son entreprise, il pouvait largement se permettre ce genre de choses.

Son assistant avait également eu raison quand il lui avait dit qu'une simple remarque de sa part pourrait lui obtenir de la reconnaissance des concepteurs, il l'avait notamment remarqué sur un projet qu'il avait refusé mais dont il avait trouvé la clé de ce qui posait problème à son créateur. Ce dernier était revenu vers lui plus tard dans l'année et il avait cette fois souhaité que l'entreprise STARK s'occupe de la production du produit fini.

Ils auraient pourtant pu se tourner vers une entreprise concurrente car on avait refusé leur projet à l'origine, mais ils étaient pourtant revenus vers eux grâce au commentaire de Tony.

Ensio ne le forçait pas à les regarder – ou du moins il ne l'y encourageait plus désormais – mais cela lui permettait de se changer les idées en plus de lui faire découvrir des projets uniques en leur genre, alors il continuait.

Pourtant, alors que celui qu'il avait eu sous les yeux toute l'après-midi l'avait captivé, il n'avait plus envie de s'y intéresser maintenant. Il était bien trop intrigué par la réunion d'Ensio. Il voulait en savoir plus, toujours plus, sur son ami.

La Barbecue Party, bien qu'extrêmement agréable, avait également été un peu frustrante. Il avait espéré, tout comme les autres Avengers, pouvoir en apprendre davantage à son sujet, essayé de lever le mystère qui l'entourait, en dehors du cadre professionnel et dans un endroit qui lui était plus familier, mais ils n'avaient rien appris.

Ils avaient même eu l'impression qu'ils n'avaient trouvés que plus de questions à se poser, sans aucune réponse pour contrebalancer un peu. Natasha avait même remarqué qu'Andrus, le père d'Ensio, cachait lui aussi quelques secrets.

Tony soupira en faisant tourner sa chaise, n'arrivant pas à se concentrer sur autre chose que cette réunion à laquelle se rendait Ensio. Celui-ci lui avait dit qu'il s'agissait d'une rencontre politique, mais avec qui ? Pourquoi lui et pas un autre ? Il devait chercher plus d'informations à ce sujet pour satisfaire sa curiosité... Un sourire carnassier déforma ses traits. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas piraté les serveurs de donnés du S.H.I.E.L.D.

« JARVIS ! Nous allons faire un petit voyage dans les serveurs du S.H.I.E.L.D. ! »

« Je passe en mode espion monsieur. »

Les rideaux du bureau se baissèrent, ne laissant plus que la lumière de l'écran pour l'éclairer. Tony adorait le mode espion qu'il avait établi avec JARVIS. Bien sûr il s'agissait surtout d'une protection informatique, mais il avait décidé d'y ajouter une touche dramatique bien à lui pour accompagner ces petits moments où il devenait un Vilain aux yeux de la loi.

Il s'installa confortablement dans son fauteuil, fit mine d'étirer ses doigts et se jeta immédiatement sur son ordinateur, n'arrivant pas à se retenir plus longtemps.

« JARVIS, est-ce qu'il reste encore des portes dérobés ouvertes, que nous avions mis en place la dernière fois ? »

« ... Non monsieur, toutes les portes ont été verrouillées. Il vous faudra trouver un autre moyen pour entrer aujourd'hui. »

Tony ne sembla pas en faire grand cas, il sourit même.

« Ah mon cher ami, mais tu as dit "verrouillées" et non "détruires" ou "disparues", cela signifie qu'on peut essayer de les rouvrir. »

Le milliardaire se demanda ce qui était le plus amusant, mais également le plus intelligent : passer par une porte qu'il avait mis en évidence car personne ne penserait à y faire attention, alors que sa porte la plus discrète devait être surveillée de près, ou bien miser sur l'inverse en partant du principe qu'ils avaient finis par en oublier l'existence ?

Cependant Tony était joueur. C'était sûrement là son plus gros défaut après l'alcool. Il aimait prendre des risques alors qu'il pourrait perdre gros. Il ne risquait pas tant que ça cette fois, peut-être une petite tape sur les doigts et puis le S.H.I.E.L.D. passerait à autre chose, comme d'habitude.

Il débattit un moment avec lui-même sur ce qu'il devait faire, car il voulait également en savoir davantage sur le rendez-vous d'Ensio et pour cela, il ne devait pas se faire prendre. Finalement se décida presque à contrecoeur, de rouvrir une porte dérobée au hasard parmi toutes celles qu'il s'était amusé à placer. Elle s'était perdu dans la masse car rien ne se passa quand il entra de nouveau dans les serveurs du S.H.I.E.L.D.

Il chercha immédiatement à chercher un accès à l'ordinateur d'Ensio. Les Agents n'avaient pas d'identifiants nominatifs, mais une suite de chiffres qui leur était attribuée. Cela permettait aux fouineurs comme lui, de passer plus de temps que nécessaire sous les radars du S.H.I.E.L.D. et donc d'augmenter les risques de se faire prendre.

Cette fois était différente de ses précédentes intrusions, car il n'avait jamais cherché des fichiers personnels sur un Agent, mais plutôt des projets déjà classés dans les serveurs. Tony s'amusa donc à mettre la main sur la longue liste d'employés du S.H.I.E.L.D. Celle-ci était plus que fournie, prouvant la taille de l'organisation et l'étendu de son pouvoir.

Il cliqua sur un nom au hasard et il vit une fiche détaillée d'un certain Pieter Hoogervorst. Il sourit de victoire en voyant que son matricule était bien spécifié dessus. Il s'agissait pas exactement du dossier complet de l'Agent, plus comme un résumé de son état. Les dossiers devaient être bien plus difficile à trouver.

Tony ne sut pas s'il fut surpris de voir que parmi les informations disponibles, il trouva une mesure de sa loyauté pour l'organisation, mais également de sa dangerosité en tant qu'Agent. Cela ne l'étonnait pas vraiment de la part de Fury, avec un Directeur paranoïaque à ce point, c'était le minimum auquel on pouvait s'attendre. Non, au final il aurait du s'en douter.

Il entreprit donc de chercher le nom d'Ensio. Davis était visiblement un nom plutôt commun mais il finit par trouver son bonheur. Un petit tour sur sa fiche et il nota son immatriculation. Il faillit partir avec juste cette information, mais une petite case rouge foncée attira son attention... La loyauté d'Ensio au S.H.I.E.L.D. était classée comme « inconnue » depuis plusieurs années. Elle était auparavant jugée « forte » mais elle avait été réévaluée lorsqu'il était entré au service de Coulson... Cependant, ce qui l'intrigua davantage fut l'évalutation de sa dangerosité. Un petit texte accompagnait le carré à la couleur du sang « Dangereux, potentiellement Très Dangereux ». Là aussi son état avait été réévalué récemment, juste avant qu'il ne devienne leur Agent de liaison.

Il avait bien compris qu'Ensio était un bon Agent. Il l'avait lui-même vu se battre ce jour-là, dans la rue, mais il ne pensait pas que ce serait à ce point-là... Son assistant et ami avait visiblement encore beaucoup de secrets et il n'en avait effleuré que la surface. Tony se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien cacher et pourquoi le faisait-il. Il devait bien y avoir une raison après tout, non ?

Il pourrait peut-être le lui demander directement... Mais il ne pensait pas qu'Ensio lui répondrait, honnêtement et clairement en tout cas. Il chercherait soit à changer de sujet ou à lui donner une ou deux informations qui ne le satisferaient qu'un temps. Ils avaient peut-être besoin d'être plus proches pour qu'il s'ouvre à lui ? Toutefois Tony était un enfant, un enfant capricieux et impatient. Il voulait connaître la vérité et la connaître tout de suite.

Le génie savait qu'il n'arriverait peut-être pas à découvrir tout ce que cachait son ami, mais rien ne l'empêchait de faire des recherches pour essayer de monter de théories de son côté. Peut-être que cette réunion à laquelle il était parti assisté pourrait l'y aider. Elle serait au pire des cas, un bon point de départ.

Se reconcentrant sur la raison première de son piratage, il entreprit d'entrer dans l'ordinateur d'Ensio grâce à son immatriculation. Il n'y avait besoin de rien d'autre apparemment. Les fichiers sensibles devaient sûrement être scellés par un mot de passe, mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il cherchait de toute façon. Il eut presque du mal à accéder à l'agenda de son assistant, car il utilisait celui de sa boite mail qui elle, était protégée. Heureusement, une visualisation de l'agenda était malgré tout possible, avec uniquement de rares informations de bases comme l'heure ou la note.

Il vérifia justement les notes des réunions. Elles étaient assez succintes ou parfois même codées quand l'invitation venait de quelqu'un d'autre. Quand il trouva ce qu'il cherchait, il souffla de frustration. Il n'y avait qu'un seul mot, ou plutôt qu'un seul nom pour cette réunion. Ensio n'avait apparemment pas besoin de plus, il savait évidemment de quoi il parlait, mais Tony savait que ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'il trouverait ses réponses.

« Bon, voyons un peu qui est ce "Potter" qui force Fury à envoyer un Quinjet pour chercher Ensio. Il doit être féroce s'il ne veut pas s'en occuper lui-même. » Ricana-t-il après réflexion.

**oOo**

Andrus observait l'heure s'écouler doucement, trop doucement. Il avait craint ce moment toute la journée, tout autant qu'il l'avait attendu avec impatience. Il savait que ce serait une journée dure pour son fils, une après-midi surtout. Il était au courant de toutes les réunions qui se déroulaient avec cet « autre monde » depuis que celles-ci avaient commencées.

Il aurait préféré que son garçon n'ait jamais à l'affronter de nouveau, mais l'Agent Coulson l'avait remarqué, lui et leur secret. Autant Andrus était reconnaissant envers le défunt homme, d'avoir sortit Ensio de ses missions d'assissinat, autant il lui en voulait de l'avoir plongé de nouveau dans un monde qui ne lui avait pas fait que du bien.

Il revenait toujours exténué de ces réunions, peu importe les personnes qu'il pouvait y rencontrer. Andrus craignait de voir dans quel état il allait rentré. Il avait promis de passer le voir à la fin de la journée et le médecin se préparait déjà à appeler Anthony Stark pour l'informer qu'Ensio resterait se reposer chez lui pour la nuit.

Il ne voulait pas que le génie se mette à paniquer non plus. Il avait bien vu que les deux hommes s'étaient rapidement lié. Leurs points communs étaient sombres, mais ils savaient grâce à cela, qu'ils pouvaient compter sur l'autre. Cela semblait étrange de dire qu'Ensio faisait confiance à son ami et employeur, alors qu'il n'avait jamais approfondi sur la personne qu'il était, toutefois Andrus savait que ce n'était pas par méfiance, mais davantage par peur de se faire rejeter. Il avait également besoin de temps car il avait si longtemps gardé tout ça pour lui tout seul...

Pourtant il était certain qu'Ensio finirait par le faire et que Tony serait la première personne à qui il raconterait toute l'histoire. Il avait hâte que son garçon s'ouvre enfin à d'autres que lui, cela lui ferait le plus grand bien.

Il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et la voix de son fils annonça son arrivée.

« Désolé papa, je passe juste te dire bonjour et je repars après. Tony a soudainement eu besoin d'une tonne de fournitures pour ses robots. Je suis sûr qu'il le fait exprès. Il ne pouvait pas me les demander ce matin peut-être ? Oh et je vais en profiter pour récupérer la chemise que j'ai oublié la dernière fois. » Râla Ensio en montant quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier.

Andrus n'eut pas le temps de lui adresser un seul mot, pourtant il sentit le soulagement l'envahir. Son garçon avait eu beau grogner contre son employeur qui lui en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs, il avait sentit une pointe de tendresse dans sa voix et il n'avait sûrement pas manqué son sourire en coin.

Il avait l'air d'aller bien. Bien mieux que ce à quoi il s'attendait. Il commençait petit à petit à combattre ses démons et il sentait que Tony n'y était pas pour rien dans cette histoire, tout comme sa mission de babysitting auprès des Avengers. Le milliardaire était le premier ami qu'il se faisait depuis longtemps et Ensio avait toujours aimé prendre soin des autres autant qu'il voulait protéger les innocents.

Il avait déjà remarqué qu'il s'était enfin épanoui dans son travail, mais maintenant il savait que c'était également le cas dans sa vie privée. Il n'était plus le seul pour Ensio et même il se sentit un peu jaloux de cette constatation – il aurait voulu garder son fils pour lui tout seul – il était tout de même sincèrement heureux pour lui.

Le grand garçon réapparut devant lui et il lui fit un sourire contrit :

« Je suis désolé de ne pas rester un peu... »

« Pas de soucis, je suis content que tu sois passé. Tu penses encore à ton vieux père, j'en suis tout ému. » Andrus fit mine d'essuyer une larme traitresse.

« Bien sûr que je pense à toi. » Pouffa Ensio en attrapant son père dans un câlin. « Si tu n'étais pas là pour moi, je ne m'en sortirais jamais. »

L'Agent se vit retourner sa marque d'affection avec force.

« C'est à moi de dire ça. » Répondit Andrus en enfouissant son nez dans les doux cheveux de son fils, avant de finir par le lâcher. « Allez file avant que les magasins ne soient fermés. »

« Je repasserais ce week-end. » Lui promit Ensio en repartant.

Le Docteur le regarda faire et il pensa tristement que son petit garçon grandissait trop vite.

**_A suivre..._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre, la suite **Mercredi** !


	12. Partie 2 - Chapitre 3 : L'Homme en deuil

**_Novembre 2012_ **

Des nuages sombres s'agglutinaient depuis plusieurs jours et un vent de déprime soufflait sur la Tour Avengers, comme certains journaux l'appelaient. Le morale de ses habitants était au plus bas.

Pourtant un seul d'entre eux n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même ces derniers temps, toutefois cela touchait tout le monde, bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru et bien plus qu'eux-mêmes ne l'auraient crus.

Ensio était en effet étrangement silencieux et même s'il n'avait jamais été très bruyant en temps normal, son silence en était presque pesant. Il était parti ce matin sans donner d'autre explication qu'un congé, laissant derrière lui des Héros en proie à une humeur maussade.

Tony était sûrement celui qui se trouvait être le plus touché par l'attitude de son ami. Il avait essayé de lui en parler, mais ce dernier lui avait demandé du temps. Il lui en avait donné, mais il avait tout de même fini par s'inquiéter. Il ne se souvenait que trop bien de sa dernière déprime, lorsque Pepper l'avait quitté... Il n'avait pas été mieux qu'un zombie et il aurait sûrement plongé dans la dépression s'il ne s'était pas réveillé avec Ensio déjà à ses côtés.

L'Agent du S.H.I.E.L.D. avait été sa bouée de sauvetage, aussi bien pour l'affaire de Pepper, que pour son syndrome de stress post-traumatique. Il avait tellement fait pour lui depuis qu'il avait prit le poste d'assistant, il voulait lui rendre la pareille ! Mais Ensio s'était enfermé dans son silence et dans sa solitude, refusant le contact avec les autres.

Tony reconnaissait un comportement de défense lorsqu'il en voyait un et Ensio ne pouvait pas le tromper. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait essayé de toute façon de se cacher ou de jouer le jeu. Sa détresse transpirait presque par tous les pores de sa peau, mais il n'avait laissé personne essayer de le consoler. C'était à peine s'il leur avait parlé durant la semaine passée.

C'était sans aucun doute pour cette raison, que lorsque Ensio lui demanda un congé pour la journée, Tony accepta tout de suite, après le choc de l'entendre lui parler. Il avait juste murmuré à son patron et ami qu'il serait chez son père avant de partir.

L'homme connu pour être Iron Man, avait attendu de nombreuses heures son retour. Il ne savait même pas s'il dormirait chez Andrus, ou s'il reviendrait. Son inquiétude n'avait fait que grandir durant ces quelques heures. Il n'avait pensé qu'à cela depuis le départ d'Ensio... Puis il avait craqué. Il en avait eu assez de tourner en rond dans son salon et il avait attrapé son manteau pour descendre le plus rapidement possible jusqu'à son garage.

Il sauta dans la voiture la plus proche et fit rugir le moteur pour s'élancer dehors. En moins de temps qu'il ne fallut pour le dire, il se retrouva dans la rue de la maison des Davis père et fils. Il sortit de son véhicule, sûr de lui, avant de soudain se dégonfler.

Il s'installa contre le capot de sa très chère Audi R8. Tony n'était plus sûr de sa démarche. Il avait l'impression que s'il allait toquer à la porte d'Andrus et Ensio, il franchirait une limite. Une autre mais pas encore la dernière. Il ne serait plus seulement l'employé d'Ensio et son ami occasionnel, il entrerait dans la sphère privée de cette famille. Le voulait-il ? Oui, assurément ! Mais qu'en était-il d'Ensio ?

L'Agent du S.H.I.E.L.D. était très secret et percer ces mystères nécessiteraient plus qu'un peu de jugeote. Tony était très conscient de cela, et qu'il ne pourrait pas juste s'arrêter après avoir tout découvert de son ami. Il savait aussi que sa détermination à forcer les portes qu'Ensio s'efforçait de garder fermer, pourrait aussi bien blesser son ami, que renforcer leur amitié. Pourrait-il prendre ce risque... ?

« Tony ? Tu as besoin d'Ensio pour quelque chose ? »

L'Iron Man n'arriva pas à se retenir de sursauter lorsque le père de son ami arriva derrière lui. Il passa rapidement une main dans ses cheveux qu'il avait un peu ébouriffé, perdu dans ses pensées, pour se redonner une contenance et se calmer un instant.

Andrus lui sourit faiblement quand le génie milliardaire se tourna enfin vers lui. Lui-aussi avait l'air épuisé et mélancolique... Ensio n'était pas avec lui, Tony savait qu'il avait encore une chance de faire demi-tour, de retourner à la Tour et d'attendre son ami, mais... Il ne voulait pas le faire... Il ne pouvait pas laisser Ensio se refermer sur lui-même alors qu'il était là pour lui.

« Pas vraiment mais il n'avait pas l'air bien et... Je m'inquiétais pour lui. »

Le sourire d'Andrus s'agrandit un peu plus, il était cette fois reconnaissant et un peu plus heureux.

« C'est vrai que nous ne sommes pas beaux à voir, lui et moi. » Rigola-t-il, le coeur n'y étant cependant pas. « Viens. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit encore rentré à la maison cela dit. »

Tony le suivit docilement, proposant aimablement de lui tenir les courses qu'il portait, pendant qu'il ouvrait la porte de la petite maison cosy.

Ils s'installèrent tous les deux dans la cuisine, autour de la table carré en bois. Le regard de l'Avengers fit le tour de la pièce fonctionnelle. Il reconnut immédiatement le rangement qu'utilisait son ami dans leur propre cuisine, à travers les portes de verre. Cependant, comme le lui avait annoncé Andrus, il n'y avait aucune trace de l'Agent. Tony s'inquiétait de savoir où il se trouvait en ce moment...

« Il est au cimetière. »

Le milliardaire sentit ses traits se décomposer, ses yeux s'écarquiller et son visage perdre de ses couleurs.

« C'est l'anniversaire de mort de sa mère, ma femme Rhéa... » Continua doucement Andrus, le coeur au bord des lèvres. « Je me suis receuillis ce matin sur sa tombe, mais Ensio a besoin d'y aller seul. »

« Je... Je suis désolé... Toutes mes condoléances... » Murmura Tony, la gorge nouée.

Il comprenait maintenant l'ambiance lourde de la maison et le visage sombre de son ami... Lui-même n'était pas dans son meilleur état lorsqu'arrivait la date fatidique de la mort de ses parents. Il n'avait juste pas pensé à une telle possibilité. Que la femme d'Andrus, Rhéa, ne soit plus de ce monde, n'avait pas été sa première pensée lorsqu'il avait fait connaissance du médecin.

Il semblait si heureux en temps normal. De ce qu'il avait vu d'Ensio et de son père, ils semblaient bien installés dans leur vie juste à deux, et il s'était dit qu'Andrus avait juste divorcé, comme cela se faisait maintenant beaucoup, et qu'il avait élevé seul son fils.

« Cela remonte à un certain temps maintenant. Vingt ans à vrai dire cette année. C'est peut-être pour cette raison que cela nous touche plus que les autres années... Vingt ans... Ça fait beaucoup... »

Tony se contenta de hocher la tête, ses mots refusant de sortir. Il n'était pas très bon pour parler des sentiments et il ne se voyait pas parler de sa propre douleur à la perte de ses parents. Pas à Andrus en tout cas. Ce dernier sembla s'en rendre compte et il lui sourit de nouveau.

« Tu devrais aller le voir. Je pense que cela lui ferait du bien que tu sois là-bas avec lui. »

« Vous avez dit qu'il avait envie d'être seul... Je ne sais pas si... » Fit Tony, indécis.

Il voulait être là pour son ami, il le voulait vraiment ! Mais il ne voulait pas non plus s'imposer... Pas dans un tel moment.

« Il en a besoin. Je ne pense pas être la bonne personne pour le soutenir aujourd'hui, pas dans mon propre état, mais si c'est toi qui y va, ça ira. »

L'homme sous l'armure hésita encore un peu avant d'acquiescer avec conviction. Il prit l'adresse du cimetière et sortit de la maison pour monter dans sa voiture.

Andrus le regarda partir, le soulagement détendant son visage. C'était un jour difficile pour lui-aussi, mais sa vie avec Ensio avait finit par chasser peu à peu sa mélancholie et il s'était concentré sur sa vie avec son fils. Son garçon était sa bénédiction, celle qui lui permettait de vivre sa vie sous son meilleur jour et le voir dans un tel état, était ce qui l'attristait le plus.

**oOo**

Les Vengeurs avaient finalement décidés de prendre leurs distances, lorsque Tony et Ensio étaient finalement rentrés. L'Agent du S.H.I.E.L.D. n'était toujours pas au meilleur de sa forme, mais ils avaient au moins eu le soulagement de voir qu'il avait accepté de laisser Tony veiller sur lui. Au moins pour cette fois.

Ils avaient donc donnés un peu d'air aux deux amis en cessant d'être constamment sur le dos d'Ensio, même s'ils ne s'étaient non plus montrés intrusifs auparavant. Ils se doutaient que le jeune homme pourrait ne pas l'apprécier.

Ensio leur en était reconnaissant. Sentir constamment leur sollicitude dans son dos, avait été un poids supplémentaire pour lui, car il ne voulait pas les inquiéter. C'était juste plus fort que lui. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de devenir mélancholique à cette période de l'année. Il regrettait toujours la mort de sa mère qu'il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de connaître.

D'ordinaire, il préférait penser aux bons côtés des choses, à ce qu'il avait gagnées et non à ce qu'il avait perdues, mais arriver à ce moment-là, cela ne semblait plus avoir la même importance. De plus, il s'en voulait toujours d'inquiéter son entourage, ce qui n'améliorait pas son état...

Quand Tony était venu le trouver au cimetière, Ensio avait sentit son corps s'alleger. L'homme sous l'armure n'était pas forcément plus costaud que lui, il était au contraire aussi fragile qu'il l'était. Pourtant il s'était sentit mieux. Il n'arrivait pas clairement à l'expliquer...

Voir son père partager sa peine et le soutenir ne lui faisait pas le même effet, sûrement car il ressentait une part de culpabilité et le voir prendre sur son propre chagrin... Tony lui n'avait pas connu sa mère, il n'était pas non plus triste de sa mort pour la personne qu'elle était – il ne l'avait après tout jamais connu – mais plus pour ce qu'elle représentait pour Ensio.

Cela lui enlevait sans aucun doute une partie du blâme qu'il s'infligeait.

« Tu veux que je demande à JARVIS de te commander quelque chose pour te remonter le moral ? Je peux sinon envoyer Happy chercher la glace que tu préfères ? Ou bien Clint tiens ! Pour que tu te venges de toutes les fois où il t'a fait courir jusqu'à l'autre bout de la ville ! » S'exclama Tony, n'arrivant pas à rester sans rien faire.

Ensio sourit, s'amusant du débit de parole du génie. Il lui proposait plein d'idées – certaines franchement loufoques, d'autres très alléchantes – pour lui remonter le moral. Il était d'ailleurs très tenté d'accepter cette glace que Tony lui offrait.

« Je veux bien de la glace. Mais tu me fais bien plus courir dans la ville que Clint. » Précisa quand même Ensio avec un sourire en coin devant l'air offusqué du milliardaire.

Tony était ravi de voir enfin Ensio sortir de son semi-silence – il lui avait répondu lorsqu'il lui posait des questions, mais il ne considérait pas réellement une suite d'onomatopés comme une conversation. Il avait presque été apathique depuis leur retour et il voyait enfin une amélioration. D'ici la fin de la journée de demain, l'homme sous l'armure voulait croire que tout serait fini.

« D'accord, alors JARVIS, il nous faut un pot extra large de crème glacée à la vanille avec des éclats de noix de macadamia caramélisées, la même chose pour du caramel au beurre salé et de la noix de coco au chocolat. »

« Dois-je également prendre un grand pot de glace à la vanille, au caramel et au brownie, monsieur ? »

« Tu lis dans mes pensées JARVIS ! » S'exclama Tony avec un grand sourire enfantin.

Ensio souriait lui-aussi, heureux et gêné à la fois, car son ami se souvenait de ses goûts. C'était un peu bête de sa part de se réjouir pour une si petite chose, mais Tony était son premier ami à y faire attention, en dehors des adultes qu'il avait cotoyé dans sa vie.

Il n'aurait jamais cru que son patron deviendrait un jour son ami, son meilleur ami oserait-il dire ? Il avait toujours une certaine admiration pour le millionaire et il ne pensait pas être un jour à sa hauteur, mais Tony lui avait prouvé qu'il était plus humain que l'image qu'il se donnait et qu'au final ils se ressemblaient plus qu'Ensio ne l'aurait cru.

L'Agent était vraiment heureux de l'avoir comme un ami. Il s'agissait d'un sentiment indescriptible qu'il n'avait plus ressenti depuis très longtemps. Être l'ami de Tony lui faisait un bien fou chaque jour. La complicité qu'ils partageaient ne cessaient de grandir, lui permettant aujourd'hui de le laisser l'aider pour faire face à son chagrin.

« Merci Tony. » Lui dit-il simplement

« Pas de quoi. Si tu t'effondrais, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi. » Avoua le génie avec un visage crispée.

Il n'était pas trop porté sur les sentiments, ou plutôt il n'aimait pas parler des siens devant les autres. C'était quelque chose avec lequel il avait assez de mal. Il faisait des efforts pour s'améliorer, mais pour l'instant, seul Ensio et Rhodey avaient sû voir sous son masque et ils étaient les seuls avec lesquels il pouvait espérer se laisser aller. Ensio plus que le militaire d'ailleurs, mais sûrement parce que son ami d'enfance ne passait pas autant de temps avec lui que son secrétaire personnel.

Il était donc sincère en disant cela à l'Agent. Il ne faisait pas simplement que plaisanter, pour détendre l'atmosphère, il en pensait chaque mot. Si jamais Ensio devait également partir loin de lui, il s'effondrerait sûrement, définitivement. Il continuerait son travail à la Stark Industries, il continuerait d'être Iron Man, mais il serait impulsif et se mettrait en danger de mort sans y repenser à deux fois. Il se mettrait à brûler sa vie par les deux boûts et il en serait rapidement fini de lui.

Ensio préféra ne pas répondre à sa déclaration. Il savait que Tony ne tiendrait pas le coup, serait la fois de trop pour lui, mais pour l'Agent du S.H.I.E.L.D. aussi quelque part. Cependant il ne savait pas s'il pourrait toujours être aux côtés des Avengers, aux côtés de Tony... Si Fury le destituait de cette mission, peut-être aurait-il le courage de quitter l'organisation et de demander au génie de l'engager officiellement ?

« Bon, assez parlé de malheur, cela porte la poisse. »

« C'est toi qui a commencé. » Répliqua Ensio.

« Eh ! Ce n'est pas moi qui me morfond dans le canapé ! C'est toi qui créé cette ambiance ! »

« Tant pis. » Fit l'Agent en faisant mine de se redresser. « Je vais aller me morfondre dans ma chambre alors ! »

« Non ! » S'exclama de nouveau Tony. « Si tu vas dans ta chambre, je ne saurais pas comment ouvrir la porte pour te suivre ! Or on doit se gaver de glaces ensemble ! C'est nul de le faire tout seul. »

Ensio se laissa retomber dans le canapé en rigolant silencieusement.

« Nous allons donc juste nous contenter de devenir gros en mangeant de la glace ? »

« Non, bien sûr que non. Il faut regarder un film aussi ! De préférence comique. Tu as de la chance, j'ai des chef d'oeuvres français d'exception, avec un acteur qui s'appelle Louis De Funès, il est hilarant, tu vas voir. »

L'Agent ne retint pas son rire cette fois et Tony sourit, fier de lui.

Ils allaient laissés ce soir leurs pensées noires s'envoler et le lendemain, le ciel leur paraitrait déjà moins morose. Ensio savait qu'il ne pouvait pas continuer à pleurer la mort de sa mère. Cela faisait déjà longtemps qu'elle n'était plus là et cela ne devait pas l'empêcher de continuer à vivre. Il serait toujours un peu triste lorsque le mois de novembre arriverait, mais il n'y avait aucune raison pour que cela dure plus longtemps.

Il devait continuer d'avancer, encore et toujours... Comme il n'avait jamais cessé de le faire.

**_A suivre..._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre, la suite **Vendredi** !


	13. Partie 2 - Chapitre 4 : L'Homme de confiance

**_Décembre 2012_ **

Ensio était lui-même étonné de se sentir parfaitement calme, alors qu'ils discutaient tous dans une salle de conférence de l'Heliporteur. Certes, Fury l'avait prévenu de ses nouvelles fonctions, quelques jours auparavant, cependant il s'était tout de même attendu à ressentir quelque chose en le rencontrant.

Le sujet de ses pensées était assis face à lui et il remarqua sans mal son regard rivé sur lui. Il lui adressa un regard et un sourire en coin et Ensio le regarda encore quelques instants avant de reporter calmement son attention sur Fury qui exposait les conditions de la présence de Loki sur Terre.

Thor et son frère adoptif étaient en effet revenu quelques heures auparavant pour que Loki expie ses crimes sur Midgard. En temps normal, tout traître aurait dû être enfermé dans une cellule des cachots du palais d'Asgard, mais leur mère était intervenu en sa faveur face à son mari, pour qu'il accepte de l'envoyer plutôt sur Midgard, sous surveillance, pour apprendre du peuple qu'il avait voulu détruire.

Le Dieu de la Ruse n'avait rien eu à redire. Vraiment, il était plus qu'heureux de se retrouver sur Midgard de nouveau. Bien sûr cela serait plus qu'ennuyeux d'avoir son frère sur le dos, ainsi qu'une autre baby-sitter apparemment, mais de ce qu'il avait compris, il logerait dans la tour dont il avait forcé les portes, avec ses anciens ennemis. Cela s'annonçait des plus amusant ! Il avait presque poussé Thor jusqu'au portail pour arriver plus vite.

Le Midgardien au bandeau ne semblait pas aussi heureux que lui. Il le fusillait du regard et Loki était très conscient du fait que « l'ami Fury », comme l'appelait son blond de frère, n'avait accepté son séjour sur Midgard, dans l'unique but d'avoir Thor à portée de main et pour des raisons politiques, afin de ne continuer en mauvais termes avec les Asgardiens et leur Roi.

Toutes les personnes rassemblées dans la salle de conférence semblaient le vouloir mort, à l'exception de son frère et... de l'Agent chargé de le surveiller. Pourtant ce n'était même pas pour cette raison qu'il avait été choisi, mais uniquement parce qu'il était déjà l'Agent de liaison des Avengers. Il devrait lui en vouloir normalement rien que pour cette raison, non ?

A la place cependant, il semblait juste... indifférent ? à lui. Loki n'aimait pas ça. Il aimait provoquer quelque chose chez ses interlocteurs, que ce soit de la haine, de l'admiration ou du désir. Mais il ne supportait pas l'indifférence, sauf si celle-ci servait ses intentions.

« Désolé pour le retard. » Fit joyeusement une voix bien connue, qui ne contenait aucune trace de repentance.

« Monsieur Stark, vous n'êtes pas censé vous balader seul dans l'Heliporteur. »

« Je suis juste aller faire un tour dans leurs laboratoires, tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir pour ça quand même. » Bougeonna le plus vieux.

« Je parle pour votre sécurité Monsieur Stark. Imaginez que vous soyez amener à croiser l'ex-petit-ami d'une de vos conquêtes. Une balle est si vite partie... »

Le milliardaire blêmit et vint s'asseoir à côté de l'Agent.

« Hm... Tu as raison, je te forcerais à me suivre la prochaine fois. Après tout c'est ton travail de veiller sur moi non ? »

Loki observa avec intérêt les interactions des deux hommes. Sa future baby-sitter se montrait très respectueux envers le Héros au premier abord, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas pour autant de le taquiner un peu et Tony entrait volontairement dans son jeu, comme de vieux amis. Pourtant il ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir vu à la bataille de New York, ou dans l'esprit du faucon...

« Puisque que vous êtes _enfin_ arrivé, Stark, nous allons enfin pouvoir discuter des conditions d'hébergement du Prince d'Asgard, Loki. » Déclara Fury avec un regard mauvais.

« Vous m'attendiez, c'est tellement gentil Fury. » Sourit Tony avec arrogance, avant d'enregistrer les dernières paroles.

Il balaya la salle du regard et tomba enfin sur Loki. Tout son corps se tendit et Ensio poussa doucement son genoux vers celui de Tony pour lui rappeler qu'il n'était pas tout seul.

Lui-aussi aurait cru qu'il ressentirait de la haine pour le Dieu, ou au moins de la colère face à lui, pour ses actes à New York, pour ce qui était arrivé à Coulson, pour le stress post-traumatique que subissait son ami à cause de lui. Mais rien. Il n'avait rien ressenti. Loki l'avait laissé indifférent, comme n'importe quel inconnu car à part de la malice, il avait vu que le Dieu n'était pas vraiment mauvais. Son instinct le lui avait dit et ses yeux aussi.

Ses yeux verts étaient peut-être moqueurs, un brin arrogant, brillants de plans machiavéliques de farces, mais aucune véritable méchanceté profonde et ancrée en lui ne s'y reflétait, comme il avait pu le voir chez des personnes qu'il avait éxécuté pour le compte du S.H.I.E.L.D. Cela l'avait perturbé et il s'était posé des questions. Mais il l'avait aussi accepté assez rapidement. Il avait confiance en son instinct.

« L'Agent Davis sera chargé de le surveiller, il séjournera donc avec vous dans votre tour Stark. » Déclara le Directeur du S.H.I.E.L.D. son ton réflétant davantage un ordre qu'une proposition.

« Pardon ?! Je refuse d'avoir cet individu chez moi ! » S'écria Tony en se redressant d'un coup.

Ensio posa une main sur son bras, en tentant de le calmer. Il aurait dû penser que ce serait pas aussi simple.

« Ce n'est pas un problème. » Déclara-t-il calmement.

Personne dans la salle ne savait cependant, s'il s'adressait à son supérieur ou au Héros en armure.

« Le S.H.I.E.L.D. a des appartements à disposition sur New York pour ce genre de cas. Nous y séjournerons avec Loki durant son temps sur Terre. Je prendrais contact avec JARVIS pour assurer mon poste de secrétariat malgré tout. » Rassura l'Agent.

Le Dieu fit la moue à cette idée de la part de son gardien. Cette situation ne serait pas dénuée d'amusement car l'homme en armure semblait tenir à l'agent, mais ce ne serait pas au niveau d'une cohabitation avec tous les Héros de Midgard.

Fury soupira. Il aurait vraiment préféré que Loki reste à la tour, entouré des Avengers qui pourraient garder un oeil constamment sur lui, mais Stark n'était pas son subordonné, il ne pouvait pas le forcer à lui obéir. Tant pis, ils s'arrangeraient autrement.

« Bien, faisons ça Agent Dav- »

« Non ! Trouvez quelqu'un d'autre pour garder un oeil sur l'autre ! Ensio est trop occupé pour s'occuper de lui. »

« Il s'occupe déjà de vous tous, Stark. Une personne de plus ou de moins ne changera rien. De plus l'Agent Davis est le mieux placé pour gérer Loki. » Répliqua Fury, intransigeant.

Il pouvait négocier sur le lieu de vie du Dieu, mais pas sur son gardien. Personne d'autre ne serait aussi compétent que l'homme pour s'occuper du frère de Thor. D'autres Agents pouvaient s'occuper des Avengers, mais il fallait une personne _spéciale_ pour Loki et pour le moment, il n'avait que l'Agent Davis à disposition.

Tony serra les dents et les poings, réfléchissant à toute vitesse à une solution. Il ne pouvait pas... il ne voulait pas Ensio partir ! Il avait besoin de lui dans sa vie et dans son travail. Les autres Vengeurs aussi avaient besoin de leur Nounou, comme l'appelait très justement Clint. Il ne pouvait pas laissé Loki éloigner Ensio d'eux... Quitte à accepter de le savoir chez lui, dans leur refuge...

« C'est d'accord... » Siffla-t-il entre ses dents. « Loki restera à la tour. »

Loki fut réellement surpris de ce revirement de situation. Il n'aurait pas cru que le Midgardien changerait d'avis, pour un simple Agent. C'était plus que surprenant, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il entende ce dernier chuchoter justement quelque chose à Stark :

« Tony, tu es sûr ? On peut trouver une autre solution... »

« On ne survivrait plus une semaine sans toi Maman, c'est le mieux pour tout le monde je suppose... Les autres seront d'accord avec ça. Ce n'est qu'un petit sacrifice pour pouvoir continuer à manger tes délicieux repas. »

Ensio ne répondit rien à cela, mais il le fixa un peu plus longtemps, fouillant dans ses yeux fuyants la vérité. Il soupira silencieusement en prenant la mesure de ce qui l'attendait durant les prochaines semaines. Il devait vraiment essayé de convaincre Tony d'aller parler à un psychologue, mais en attendant il serait là pour lui.

Fury ne sembla se préocuper des problèmes qu'il causait, ou bien peut-être ne s'en rendait-il pas compte ? Après tout, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était un homme très sociable. Certains sous-entendus lui échappaient lorsque cela ne concernaient pas son travail.

« Bon, puisque tout est décidé- »

« Dépêchons-nous de rentrer ! J'ai hâte de revoir Rogers, Banner, Barton et Lady Natasha ! » S'exclama joyeusement Thor en se redressant de son siège et en prenant la direction de la porte.

« Tout doux Point Break, je dois faire le point avec toi sur les règles de la maison. »

Tony partit à sa suite, en pensant à ses précieux robots et sa technologie délicate que ce Dieu des Eclairs pourait détruire.

Loki avait commencé à se redresser pour leur emboiter le pas, mais un regard vers son gardien personnel lui fit comprendre qu'il ne pouvait pas encore en finir avec cette réunion. Ensio retint une remarque sur sa docilité et se tourna ensuite vers son directeur qui fixait la porte avec fureur.

« Monsieur ? »

Fury revint à la réalité à l'appel de son subordonné.

« Agent Davis, je vous laisse gérer les agissements de notre... _invité_. Il ne doit pas sortir de la ville sans autorisation, mais il doit être accompagné s'il souhaite sortir de la tour. »

« Bien Monsieur. »

Celui-ci hocha la tête, satisfait du respect de l'homme qui l'avait laissé finir sa phrase et de sa discipline.

« Je suppose qu'avec vos autres fonctions, vous risquez d'avoir du mal à vous organiser. Nous mettrons quelqu'un à disposition pour vous assister si vous en faite la demande. »

« Merci Monsieur. Je vous contacterais si jamais le besoin s'en fait ressentir. »

« Dieu Loki, vous êtes assigné à la résidence Stark pour l'instant. La suite de votre passage sur Terre dépendera de votre attitude et des échanges avec votre Roi. »

Le frère adoptif de Thor agita nonchalemment la main, pour lui signifier qu'il l'avait entendu, sans répondre directement. Il était en fait assez heureux de ne pas avoir déjà des menottes constamment aux poignets, ou aux chevilles. Son terrain de jeu était même plutôt conséquent en y réfléchissant bien. Non, il n'allait pas se plaindre, loin de là. Cependant il n'allait pas pour autant se montrer conciliant avec le borgne.

Fury fronça les sourcils en le voyant faire, mais renonça rapidement à obtenir une réponse. Il n'avait pas le temps pour ce genre d'enfantillage. Il leur indiqua donc de prendre congé sans un mot de plus.

Loki et Ensio se levèrent dans un même ensemble et quittèrent la pièce. Une fois éloigné dans les couloirs, l'Agent se tourna vers sa nouvelle charge et lui tendit la main. Le Dieu visiblement ne s'y attendait pas, le fixant étrangement.

« Je suis l'Agent Ensio Davis. Si vous avez la moindre question ou le moindre soucis, je suis à votre disposition pour vous aider. »

« C'est une façon intéressante de dire que vous aller me guetter le moindre de mes faits et gestes. »

« Vous vous méprenez sur mes ordres Monsieur. Je suis uniquement chargé de vérifier que vous ne vous en prenez pas à la veuve et à l'orphelin, et de vous accompagner lors de vos sorties en ville. Vous pouvez me voir comme une sorte de garde-du-corps. Autant pour la population que pour vous. »

Loki sourit avec amusement et accepta enfin la main tendue de l'autre homme, qui était sur le point de la ranger. Ses yeux brillèrent un instant de surprise, avant que son sourire ne s'élargisse un peu plus.

« Intéressant... »

Ensio ne répondit rien à cela, et enjoignit plutôt Loki à lui emboiter le pas jusqu'au Quinjet qui les ramènerait à New York.

**oOo**

L'ambiance n'était pas très joyeuse dans la tour, lorsque les Vengeurs se rendirent compte que Thor n'était pas revenu les mains vides.

On ne pouvait pas dire que son cadeau faisait l'unanimité, au contraire. Les habitants de la Tour Stark étaient partagés entre donner une seconde chance au Dieu Loki et mettre en place un malheureux accident qui mettrait fin à ses jours.

Loki n'avait aucun mal à deviner leurs pensées, il était cependant surpris de voir que Rogers et Barton semblaient être de l'équipe qui était prête à mettre le passé derrière eux, tandis que la rousse et le monstre vert préféraient le voir disparaître de cette réalité.

« Les gars, Nat'... » Commença Tony en grognant, peu ravi lui-même. « Je ne vous le présente pas. Ensio est chargé de s'occuper de lui, donc ne soyez pas trop méchant. »

« Comment ça ? » Demanda Banner en fronçant les sourcils.

« Le Directeur Fury m'a chargé de l'aider à s'acclimater à sa vie sur Terre et de le suivre lorsqu'il souhaitera se rendre en ville. » Expliqua tranquillement l'Agent du S.H.I.E.L.D.

Natasha et Bruce grimacèrent en même temps. Si Ensio était chargé de la surveillance de Loki, il serait également celui remis en cause s'il lui arrivait quelque chose... Cela n'arrangeait pas vraiment leurs plans. Ils allaient malheureusement devoir faire une croix dessus s'ils ne voulaient pas attirer d'ennuis à leur ami.

« Et vous êtes ? » Demanda Thor qui n'avait pas fait attention à l'Agent jusque là.

Pour lui, tous les membres du S.H.I.E.L.D. ou presque se ressemblaient. Il avait à peine fait attention à l'homme qui avait fait la réunion avec eux, il ne s'était pas fait spécialement entendre après tout.

Loki observa avec intérêt les visages des autres Avengers arbhorrer une mine contrite, comme si l'attitude de Thor leur rappelait une faute qu'ils avaient eux-mêmes commises. A l'exception cependant de Natasha.

« L'Agent Ensio Davis Monsieur- »

« Appelle-moi Thor voyons. »

« Je suis l'Agent de liaison des Avengers, le cuisinier de la tour, le sécrétaire de Monsieur Stark, et désormais le garde-du-corps de votre frère. »

« Bonne chance jeune homme. » Lança le dieu blond sans y faire plus attention que ça.

Tony à côté de lui, fusillait son meilleur ami. Cela faisait des mois qu'il ne l'appelait plus « monsieur Stark » pourquoi diable reprénait-il soudain cette attitude ? Certes, il l'avait également appelé ainsi lors de leur réunion avec Fury, mais ils se trouvaient maintenant dans la tour, entre amis... Quoique, Ensio ne voyait peut-être Thor comme un ami... Et que dire de Loki ?

L'Iron Man espérait que la relation entre Thor et Ensio évoluerait rapidement, car il ne voulait plus entendre l'Agent l'appeler ainsi en dehors du travail. Mais avec sa chance, le Dieu Barbie ne verrait Ensio que comme un sulbaterne et non comme un ami... Misère...

« Je sens que nous allons devenir de _très_ bons amis, Ensio. » Sourit Loki en passant son bras sur les épaules de l'Agent du S.H.I.E.L.D.

Le Midgardien respectait en effet son frère, mais il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir lui courir après, cela le changerait des serviteurs du palais.

« Tu parlais donc de cuisine, que m'as tu préparé de bon ? » Demanda-t-il en poussant le plus petit justement vers les fourneaux.

Les Avengers, mais plus particulièrement Tony, regadèrent Ensio se faire emmener sans protester. Puis le génie explosa, plus mécontent :

« Comment ça "ami" ?! Il n'en n'est pas question ! Mais vous avez vu comme il est familier avec lui ?! C'est quoi ce délire ! Et Ensio qui ne dit rien ? On nage en plein délire ! »

« Allons Tony. Notre Nounou est comme ça je te rappelle. Ça se trouve, Loki est tout de suite tombé sous son charme et il l'a adopté en clin d'oeil. » Tenta de temporiser Clint en rigolant.

« Il est vrai que ce jeune homme possède toutes les qualités physiques que Loki aime chez ses partenaires. Je pense qu'ils s'entendront bien, cela fait longtemps que mon frère n'a pas montré d'intérêt envers un étranger. » Approuva également Thor, persuadé que ses paroles rassureraient ses amis sur ce qui arriverait à leur homme de main.

Cela eut cependant l'effet inverse quand Tony s'étrangla sans sa salive et que Clint blanchit.

« Il faut à tout prix protéger la vertue de Nounou ! Imagine que son père apprenne que nous l'avons laissé entre les griffes d'un fauve ? Il ne nous pardonnera jamais ! » Grimaça l'archer.

« Il n'est pas question qu'il pose ses mains sur mon ami, une seconde de plus ! » Grogna Tony en partant vers la cuisine.

Steve secoua la tête devant les pitreries de ses amis et il emboita le pas de Clint qui avait lui-même suivi le milliardaire. Il avait surtout retenu dans cette affaire qu'ils allaient bientôt manger à vrai dire.

Natasha et Bruce étaient désormais seuls dans le salon et ils se regardèrent, se comprenant sans parler. Ils se demandaient comment ils allaient survivre dans cette maison de fous, surtout avec l'arrivée de Loki, mais ils comptaient surtout garder un oeil sur ce dernier. Ils seraient les premiers à rapporter le moindre faux pas à Fury si quelque chose se passait. Il n'était pas question que le Dieu fasse sa loi chez eux.

**_A suivre..._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre, la suite **Lundi** !


	14. Partie 2 - Chapitre 5 : L'Homme épargné par la zizanie

**_Décembre 2012_ **

Clint ne pensait pas que Tony pourrait grincer des dents, plus souvent qu'il ne le faisait déjà. Cela faisait plus de deux semaines que le Dieu de la Ruse était venu s'installer dans la Tour, et celle-ci n'avait jamais été aussi calme.

Oui, aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, le chaos n'était pas arrivé avec le Dieu, bien au contraire. Il n'y avait quasiment plus personne qui haussait la voix. La tension était toujours palpable, ils se méfiaient tous, à un niveau différent, de ce que le Dieu pourrait faire s'il apprenait leurs faiblesses. Ils n'étaient plus aussi détendu qu'avant, ils se retenaient tous.

Enfin « tous »... Il y avait bien sûr Thor qui ne semblait pas se rendre compte de la tension de ses amis. Il avait passé une grande partie de sa semaine aux côtés d'une certaine Docteur Foster, mais cela ne faisait aucun doute pour les autres Avengers, qu'il pensait que tout allait pour le mieux. Mais les deux à ne pas avoir réellement changer leurs habitudes, se trouvaient être Ensio et Loki eux-mêmes.

Le Dieu de la Ruse n'était pas une vraie surprise. Il devait s'amuser comme un fou à faire tourner ses anciens ennemis en bourrique. Il contrôlait ce petit jeu car il était celui qui avait le moins à perdre dans toute cette histoire. Que craignait-il effectivement après tout ? On ne pouvait pas mettre fin à ses jours, à cause de l'incident diplomatique que cela pourrait causer avec les Asgardiens, des _Dieux_. On pourrait tout au plus l'enfermer dans un autre endroit ou limiter ses mouvements, mais ce n'était pas quelque chose qui l'effrayait.

Toutefois l'attitude tranquille et naturelle d'Ensio était ce qui surprenait le plus ses amis et qui faisait enragé Tony chaque jour un peu plus. L'Agent du S.H.I.E.L.D. ne semblait n'avoir aucun mal à se tenir aux côtés du tout premier ennemi des Avengers, d'un homme qui avait commandité l'invasion de la Terre presque sans mal. Un homme qui n'arrêtait pas non plus le draguer dès que la situation s'y prêtait...

Et c'était ce qui embêtait autant Tony pour être honnête.

Malgré sa promesse de protéger la vertu de leur Nounou, Clint n'avait été qu'à moitié sérieux... Peut-être même seulement un quart. En effet, Ensio était plus que capable de se protéger lui-même d'un malfrat souhaitant attenter à virginité – était-il seulement encore vierge ? – et ils ne pourraient pas faire grand chose de plus si Loki décidait vraiment de lui forcer la main.

Tony le savait. Il savait aussi que le Dieu Asgardien n'était pas sérieux, ou du moins qu'il ne tenterait rien contre Ensio si ce dernier ne le voulait pas, il aurait sinon agit dès le premier soir. L'Agent Barton était persuadé que tout ça n'était qu'un jeu de plus pour lui et que la colère de Tony le poussait à continuer. L'attitude indifférente d'Ensio n'était qu'une preuve de plus, si les gestes mesurés de Loki n'en était pas déjà une suffisante.

Le Dieu, malgré ses remarques salaces, son bras glissant autour de la taille d'Ensio, ses murmures presque inaudible à l'oreille de leur cuisinier et ses coups d'œils triomphants lancés à Tony, il ne s'était jamais encore totalement collé à son flirt. Il ne descendait jamais ses mains plus bas que sa taille et c'était quasiment le seul endroit d'Ensio qu'il touchait directement, avec ses épaules et ses mains.

Clint avait l'impression que le Dieu cherchait à apprivoiser leur Agent, sans le brusquer, non pas avec de réelles intentions amoureuses, mais davantage pour se faire accepter parmi ses amis. L'archer avait remarqué durant cette même période que la seule autre personne à se montrer aussi tactile avec Ensio, et même au delà, n'était autre que Tony. Clint ne se souvenait pas d'un moment où il avait attrapé l'Agent par les épaules dans une prise amicale, pas même une petite tape dans le dos. Seul Tony l'avait fait jusqu'à l'arrivée de leur nouveau pensionnaire, il avait même l'habitude de s'écrouler sur son assistant lorsqu'il manquait de sommeil ou quand il faisait l'enfant. Mais à l'exception de l'homme en armure, aucun d'entre eux ne s'était approché d'Ensio à moins d'un mètre. Comme s'ils gardaient une distance de sécurité – que ce soit lui ou eux.

Ils étaient amis, mais ils avaient encore beaucoup de chemin à faire pour vraiment être proche, contrairement à Tony qui avait réussi cela presque facilement.

Barton avait interrogé ses camarades sur ses nouvelles observations et Bruce lui avait simplement dit que pour ces deux-là, l'adage « qui se ressemble s'assemble » prenait tout son sens. Ils étaient arrivés à se lier aussi rapidement à travers leurs ressemblances. Il se demandait si Loki, Tony et Ensio avaient aussi des points communs pour que le courant passe aussi bien entre le Dieu et leur Nounou. Sûrement cela devait-il être le cas, cependant il n'arrivait pas à cerner ce qui les rapprochaient les uns des autres.

Tony était comme une sorte d'enfant hyperactif, avec un esprit génial mille fois plus performant que le commun des mortels, avec une assurance frôlant l'arrogance. Il semblait cependant avoir du mal à se lier véritablement avec les personnes qui gravitaient autour de lui, comme s'il existait un mur entre lui et les autres.

Loki était également une sorte de génie en son genre, un génie du mal, un génie du chaos, un génie magique. Il était cependant hautain et solitaire, regardant le monde de haut, comme si les personnes autour de lui ne méritait pas quelques précieuses secondes de son temps. Cependant Clint savait, pour avoir été lié à son esprit avant la bataille de New York, qu'il se sentait très seul. C'était justement la raison pour laquelle il avait accepté de lui donner une seconde chance – mais pas de troisième. Par pitié en quelque sorte.

Ensio était... difficile à percer. C'était sûrement ce qui le caractérisait justement. Banal, il n'attirait pas spécialement le regard, on pouvait l'oublier aussi facilement, mais en même temps il laissait un manque derrière lui quand il partait. Il était extrêmement prévenant envers les autres, attentifs aux personnes qui l'entouraient et pourtant extrêmement privé sur sa vie personnelle. Lui aussi se trouvait être également solitaire.

C'était bien là le seul point commun que Clint leur avait trouvé à tous les trois. Leur solitude et leurs difficultés à se lier aux autres. Cependant cela n'avait pas de sens à ses yeux. C'était même contradictoire. Ils étaient tous les trois solitaires et c'était pour cette raison qu'ils s'entendaient si facilement – même si pour l'instant, la jalousie de Tony l'empêchait de voir en Loki un ami – selon Bruce ? Non vraiment, il devait y avoir une autre raison ou bien partageaient-ils peut-être un autre point commun qu'il n'était pas parvenu à déterminer.

Dans tous les cas, cette situation ne plaisait pas à Tony et c'était peu dire. Il se contentait la plupart du temps de fusiller Loki du regard ou de grommeler dans son coin, mais quand il s'énervait, il ne le faisait pas à moitié. Pourtant ce n'était pas le frère de Thor qui l'énervait le plus, mais les réactions de son ami. Ou plutôt son absence de réaction. Il ne mettait aucune distance avec le Dieu, comme il le faisait pourtant avec les autres Avengers, il le laissait être proche de lui, se montrer beaucoup trop tactile et il ne lui disait rien. Il ne lui faisait aucune remarque ! Comment Ensio pouvait-il se laisser faire ainsi ?!

Tony commençait réellement à être en colère de cette situation. Cependant il savait aussi que s'il mettait Loki à la porte de sa Tour, Ensio devrait suivre... Et c'était la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait. Il était face à un dilemme plus grand que lui, qu'il ne pensait pas pouvoir surmonter de sitôt. Tout aurait plus simple si son ami avait maintenu une distance de sécurité avec Loki... Il aurait été alors le seul à pouvoir approcher leur Nounou. Il en aurait allègrement profité pour narguer leur invité indésirable, évidemment, mais il n'aurait surtout pas eu cette désagréable impression d'être de trop ou de ne plus être si important aux yeux d'Ensio.

Le génie savait qu'il agissait comme un enfant qui n'acceptait pas de voir que sa mère devait s'occuper de quelqu'un d'autre, il savait que c'était puéril de sa part et que peut-être sa colère l'empêchait de voir qu'il se trompait, mais le sentiment était là et il ne voulait pas partir. C'était affreusement désagréable de voir qu'Ensio ne passait plus son temps à constamment le suivre du regard pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien, qu'il faisait son travail ou qu'il ne cherchait pas à faire exploser ses installations. Maintenant il gardait toujours un oeil sur Loki, faisant en sorte que le Dieu ne se sente pas trop mal à l'aise au milieu de ses anciens ennemis, en restant avec lui, agissant comme tampon avec les autres.

Tony ne rêvait plus que de voir le frère de Thor partir en fumée, pour que tout redevienne comme avant. Petit à petit, sa patience arrivait à bout et cela se traduisait par davantage de disputes avec Loki – à sens unique, bien que le Dieu ne se gênait pas pour attiser sa colère – et plus de tension dans les appartements. Cette petite bataille – dont Clint et Steve n'arrivaient pas à déterminer le but – avait atteint son paroxysme avant-hier soir, lorsqu'Ensio avait du lui demander de reporter leur soirée pour accompagner Loki en ville. Depuis, l'Ironman était devenu désagréablement silencieux. Le calme avant la tempête.

Loki s'amusait beaucoup. Il ne pouvait et ne voulait pas le nier. Il l'avait sû dès qu'on l'avait informer qu'il devrait séjourner au milieu des Avengers, ses anciens ennemis. Il aurait pu craindre un tel environnement, que l'un décide de s'en prendre à lui et il pensait d'ailleurs devoir se tenir constamment sur ses gardes. Cependant, sans le savoir – ou peut-être en connaissance de cause, justement ? – le Directeur du S.H.I.E.L.D., Fury, lui avait offert le parfait bouclier derrière lequel se cacher, face aux Super-Héros. L'Agent Ensio Davis était ce bouclier.

En toute honnêteté, le Dieu de la Ruse, s'il ne l'avait pas tout de suite vu de ses propres yeux, n'auraient pas cru que ce jeune homme pourrait avoir une telle importance. Puis l'homme de fer était arrivé. Il avait tout de suite vu l'alchimie qui existait entre eux et, tel le Dieu de la Discorde qu'il était, il avait voulu voir ce qu'il se passerait s'il mettait à mal leur relation. Ses intentions toutefois changèrent lorsqu'il en apprit un peu plus sur l'homme qui disait être son garde-du-corps et même s'il n'avait pas renoncé à son amusement personnel, il n'avait plus envie de faire du mal à qui que ce soit. Juste de les taquiner un peu. Cela marchait plutôt bien avec le Héros en armure, mais il n'arrivait pas à faire réagir Ensio comme il le souhaitait. Comme si ce petit humain savait qu'il ne jouait qu'à un jeu.

Cela ne l'étonnerait pas réellement si c'était le cas, il semblait avoir un bon instinct et il n'était pas aveugle à ce dernier. Il était plutôt bon pour déterminer la nature des gens qui l'entouraient. Il s'entendait d'ailleurs assez bien avec son frère, mais il semblait garder un distance respectueuse, comme pour l'empêcher d'être envahissant avec lui – une spécialité de Monsieur-je-fonce-tête-baissée. Il l'avait peut-être percé à jour. Cela ne l'embêtant pas autant qu'il l'aurait cru toutefois. Il s'en était douté en réalité, dès la réunion où ils avaient fait connaissance. L'indifférence du jeune homme avait été un indice de taille.

Loki était un peu vexé d'avoir été mis à jour si facilement. Cependant c'était pour cette même raison qu'il s'était attaché à ce petit et misérable humain. Pas de la façon dont il le leur faisait croire toutefois. Il n'éprouvait aucun sentiment amoureux pour le jeune homme. Il était peut-être physiquement attrayant, et sûrement ce serait-il amusé avec lui dans d'autres circonstances, néanmoins il ne pensait pas à lui ainsi. Il le voyait davantage comme un petit frère. Un petit frère à protéger et à choyer. Un petit frère en qui il pouvait avoir confiance et sur lequel il pourrait aussi se reposer si le sentiment s'en faisait ressentir. Stark devait penser la même chose que lui, à la différence que lui était un enfant jaloux et possessif.

« Ensio, mon doux Ensio. » Commença le Dieu de la Ruse, en s'amusant de voir l'homme de fer se retenir de lui sauter dessus pour lui ôter la vie. « As-tu rêvé de moi hier soir, comme j'ai rêve de toi ? Nous étions si bien dans notre grand lit, je me suis sentit si triste à mon réveil, de me rendre compte qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un songe... Nous pourrions changer cela ce soir, je pourrais te montrer à quel point il est agréable de dormir avec moi. » Lui susurra-t-il près de son oreille, tout en haussant cependant assez la voix pour être entendu de leurs spectateurs.

Tony semblait osciller entre la peur et la colère, passant d'un visage blême à un visage courroucé de manière sporadique. Il était évident qu'il craignait une réponse positive de son ami – après tout, de manière tout à fait objectif, Loki n'était pas trop moche à regarder, il s'agissait d'un Dieu tout de même, il était puissant, rusé et intelligent et il se montrait plus que sympathique avec Ensio, peut-être que le jeune homme pourrait tomber sous son charme... ! – et il ressentait à la fois l'envie de hurler sur le frère de Thor une bonne fois pour toute, avant de le mettre dehors.

« Désolé Loki. » Fit Ensio avec sincérité, tandis que Tony s'étranglait de les entendre aussi familier l'un avec l'autre. « Mais j'ai déjà quelque chose de prévu ce soir. J'avais dû annuler la dernière fois, lorsque tu avais besoin d'aller en ville, et ce serait déplacé de ma part de te faire passer en priorité une nouvelle fois, surtout que c'est quelque chose d'important. Nous pourrons toujours discuter demain. »

Le Dieu fit la moue. Même en sachant que ce n'était qu'un jeu, Ensio refusait d'y jouer avec lui, sans compter qu'il aimait réellement converser avec lui. Cela l'attristait un peu, mais quand il vit le visage du propriétaire de la tour s'éclairer, il sut que l'Agent du S.H.I.E.L.D. ne lui avait pas menti. Il s'agissait vraiment de quelque chose de primordiale pour les deux hommes.

Ensio quant à lui, retint un soupire. Il était de plus en plus difficile de gérer tout ce travail, lorsque les deux personnes avec qui il devait passer la grande majorité de son temps, se chamaillaient sans cesse comme des enfants. Ils se provoquaient inlassablement – ou devrait-il dire que Loki provoquait Tony et celui-ci y répondait toujours tête baissée ? – et cela l'épuisait bien plus que n'importe quel travail administratif. Les cauchemars de nouveau plus nombreux de son patron, depuis l'arrivée de son ancien ennemi, n'arrangeait pas non plus les choses, le rendant irritable avec tout le monde, même avec lui, ne créant que davantage de tension au sein de la tour. Le Dieu magique avait malheureusement ramené avec lui des souvenirs que Tony avaient réussi peu à peu à mettre de côté.

Le génie philanthrope refusait évidemment toujours de consulter un psychologue, malgré les noms qu'Ensio lui avait proposés, et qui n'auraient jamais crier leurs séances sous tous les toits. Lorsque l'Agent avait de nouveau aborder le sujet lui, deux jours après l'installation de Loki chez eux, Tony l'avait pris comme une sorte de trahison, il avait demandé à son ami s'il le voyait vraiment comme un fardeau dont il voulait se débarrasser et il avait dû passer toute la nuit à le convaincre que ce n'était pas le cas. Il avait essayé de lui expliquer que c'était pour son bien, qu'il ne pourrait jamais l'aider complètement car il n'avait rien d'un professionnel, mais cela n'avait fait que provoquer d'autres crises d'incertitudes chez son ami. Il avait donc dû se résoudre à reporter le sujet à plus tard.

Ils avaient donc continué leurs petites séances pseudo-professionnelles tous les trois jours, comme ils l'avaient convenus, jusqu'à la dernière qu'il avait dû annuler. En effet, Loki était venu le voir pour une demande un peu particulière qu'il n'avait pas pu refuser. Le Dieu avait voulu se rendre sur le lieu de commémoration érigé pour les personnes mortes lors des _problèmes_ qu'il avait causé. Il n'était pas totalement lui-même lorsque cela s'était produit, mais la graine d'idée était déjà là malgré lui, lorsqu'on l'avait manipulé. Il aurait peut-être commis ce même crime dans cent ou deux cents ans, de sa propre initiative. Ou bien ces désirs mégalomanes se seraient finalement fanés. Il ne le savait pas et il ne le saurait jamais, cependant cela ne l'empêchait pas de se sentir coupable. Il aurait voulu être plus fort, par orgueil mais aussi pour ces gens qui n'avaient forcément mérités de mourir et pour lui-même.

Depuis cette histoire avec les Chitauris, il se sentait assez pathétique, même s'il n'en montrait rien, de s'être fait manipuler presque si facilement. Il avait remis beaucoup de choses en compte et il voyait ce voyage sur Midgard, également comme un pèlerinage. Il avait donc ressenti le besoin de constater de ses propres yeux, le mal qu'il avait fait à son insu. Comment Ensio aurait-il pu le lui refuser ? Il avait dû faire un choix et à ses yeux, le frère de Thor s'était montré plus en détresse que Tony à ce moment-là. Il avait donc annuler leur soirée pour accompagner le Dieu Asgardien dehors.

Ce fut un moment fort et difficile pour Loki. La liste des victimes n'avait pas été négligeable, malgré tous les efforts des Avengers, des policiers de New York et des premiers secours. Il n'avait pas pleuré, il ne pensait pas en avoir le droit, mais l'émotion était là, puissante et déchirante. Ensio s'était tenu aux côtés du Dieu, caché sous l'illusion d'une version plus vieille de l'Agent, pour le soutenir. Il n'avait rien dit, il ne pensait pas que c'était nécessaire et il n'était pas non plus sûr de le connaître assez bien pour ne pas être maladroit. Toutefois cela avait suffit à Loki qui avait murmuré avant de rentrer « _Je suis désolé..._ » en direction de la statue hommage.

**_A suivre..._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre, la suite **Mercredi** !


	15. Partie 2 - Chapitre 6 : L'Homme des magazines

** _Février 2013_ **

Malgré des débuts difficiles, Loki avait fini par s'intégrer à leur petit groupe, à la surprise générale. Il était devenu une constante pour eux, un visage qu'ils voyaient tous les jours depuis plus de deux mois. Son caractère s'était aussi adouci à la demande de l'Agent du S.H.I.E.L.D. et il ne cherchait plus à provoquer sans cesse Tony. L'Homme de Fer avait aussi appris à fermer les yeux lorsque son ami et le Dieu de la Ruse passaient du temps ensemble, faisant comme si cela n'arrivait pas. Il avait réussir à le faire après qu'Ensio l'ait rassuré que l'arrivée de sa nouvelle charge, ne changerait rien entre eux. Il avait ressenti un étrange sentiment à ces mots, mais il avait ensuite retrouver le sourire et il s'était petit à petit remis à se comporter comme avant, détendant le reste de l'équipe. De toute façon, Loki avait désormais d'autres chats à fouetter et il ne pouvait pas se permettre de diviser son attention ou donner une fausse impression à sa proie.

On pouvait donc dire que le calme était revenu à la Tour Avengers et tout le monde l'appréciait à sa juste valeur. Tout particulièrement Ensio qui avait bien cru devoir souffrir à vie de migraines chroniques, à cause des chamailleries des deux hommes. L'Agent était d'ailleurs de passage chez son père pour quelques heures, et il lui raconta ses derniers jours épuisants et son soulagement de voir les choses s'arranger. Andrus s'en amusait en taquinant son fils sur cette nouvelle capacité d'attirer les éléments perturbateurs.

« Ce sont les deux seuls. On ne peut pas encore appeler ça une habitude. » Répliqua Ensio.

« _Pas encore_ , hein ? Tu prévois d'en adopter d'autres peut-être ? » Rigola le médecin. « Mais il n'y a pas que Loki et Tony n'est ce pas ? Clint, Steve et Bruce dépendent aussi de toi comme d'une mère, non ? »

« Tu racontes n'importe quoi. » Se renfrogna son fils. « Clint m'appelle "Nounou" uniquement pour se moquer de moi. Ils sont sinon tous les trois indépendants et je n'ai pas à leur courir après. Même Loki s'est finalement calmé. Il ne reste que Tony, mais je pense que c'est son cerveau de génie qui le rend si immature quand il relâche la pression. Il est donc une exception. »

« Mais oui, bien sûr. » Fit Andrus avec un sourire qui montrait qu'il pensait tout autrement.

« Papa ! Franchement arrête ça. Ils auraient agis de la même manière avec n'importe qui d'autre. »

Son père releva un sourcil, le regardant en se demandant si son fils était vraiment sérieux quand il disait cela.

« Peut-être. Mais qui d'autre que toi, aurait agis comme tu le fais avec eux ? S'ils avaient eu un autre Agent de liaison, ils n'auraient sûrement pas eu la même relation avec lui, que celle que tu as avec eux, pour la simple et bonne raison que cet homme ou cette femme n'aurait pas agit comme tu le fais. C'est ta manière d'être qui les rends si enclins à se détendre avec toi. »

Andrus retint un soupire quand il vit son garçon hausser les épaules, ne semblant pas croire ses paroles. Il était réellement persuadé qu'il ne faisait rien d'extraordinaire et que n'importe qui aurait fait la même chose que lui. Cependant le médecin savait mieux que son rejeton que ce dernier était unique en son genre et que peu de personne aurait pris soin de ces Super-Héros comme il le faisait. Ensio voyait en eux d'extraordinaires humains qui méritaient son respect et toute l'aide qu'il pouvait leur apporter pour qu'ils puissent vivre l'esprit tranquille. N'importe quel autre Agent n'aurait vu qu'en l'Ironman ou en Captain America, les Héros qu'ils étaient, des êtres surpuissants dépassant le commun des mortels, au-dessus de tous les Hommes et n'ayant aucunement les mêmes tracas que les petites gens.

Son fils ne se rendait pas compte à quel point sa vision du monde différait du reste de la majorité.

« Au fait, j'ai trouvé quelque chose d'amusant ce matin en sortant acheter le journal. » Sourit Andrus en décidant de passer à autre chose.

Son garçon était extrêmement têtu et à moins qu'il ne commence lui-même à y penser, il ne pourrait pas le faire changer d'avis. Il devait tenir ça de sa mère, Andrus en était persuadé ! Alors au lieu de s'acharner sur ce sujet, au risque de se fâcher avec lui, il préféra attraper dans son sac, le magazine qui avait attiré son attention ce matin. Il s'agissait d'un torchon people, mais une fois n'était pas coutume, la première page l'avait amusé et il en avait acheté un exemplaire.

Il le fit glisser vers Ensio et il observa sa réaction avec attention. Toutefois il fut déçu de ne voir aucune gêne colorer ses joues devant les théories folles du magazine. Il se contenta juste de hausser un sourcil avant d'aller lire en diagonale l'article plus "détaillé" à l'intérieur.

« Ils ont vraiment une imagination débordante. » Déclara platement l'Agent du S.H.I.E.L.D. en reposant le magazine.

Sur la première page glacée, une photo s'étalait où il était facile de le reconnaître, pour ceux qui prenait le temps d'y faire attention, aux côtés de son patron. Il était penché vers Tony, en train d'éponger une tâche de café sur sa chemise trop blanche. Il se souvenait de cette journée, le génie milliardaire avait titiller l'égo d'un homme lors d'une réunion et ce dernier avait, _comme par hasard_ , renverser le contenu de sa tasse sur Tony. La chemise était définitivement foutue, mais d'autres réunions devaient avoir lieu et son patron n'avait aucun vêtement de rechange. Ensio avait fait de son mieux pour éponger le café et il avait fait en sorte que sa veste et sa cravate cachent le reste des dégâts.

Il n'aurait pas cru que des paparazzis se trouvaient dans les environs ou dans un immeuble voisin pour prendre des photos. Distraitement, il se dit qu'il lui faudrait vérifier les mesures contre ce genre d'intrusions dans la vie privée, avec JARVIS. L'article présentait d'autres photos prisent à leur insu, principalement lors de réunions à l'extérieur ou dans les étages inférieurs de la Tour. Ils étaient à chaque fois physiquement proche, mais rien qui ne sortait de l'ordinaire pour les deux amis qu'ils avaient finis par devenir.

Le soi-disant chroniqueur à la sauvette, avait agrémenté son article d'un titre scandaleux : « Le patron de Stark Industrie s'entiche de son nouveau secrétaire ! Cacherait-il un fantasme dans la séduction de ses employés les plus proches ?! ». L'auteur de ce torchon décrivait la manière dont Pepper avait fini par quitter ce poste pour prendre plus de responsabilité au sein de l'entreprise et comment ce changement avait affecté la relation des deux fiancés. Tout un paragraphe rappelait au monde la liberté sexuelle de son ami dans le passé et la fin de sa soi-disant fidélité car ses penchants lubriques avaient repris le dessus.

La fin de l'article se terminait sur une question quant à la date prochaine de la rupture des fiançailles du couple Stark. Il était vrai que Tony n'avait jamais annoncé officiellement que Pepper l'avait quitté depuis longtemps maintenant. Ensio lui-même, ne savait pas vraiment où en était leur relation, depuis que la jeune femme était revenu auprès de Tony, mais que ce dernier lui avait demandé du temps pour prendre sa décision.

« C'est évidemment un ramassis de mensonges. Je ne vois pas ce que tu as pu trouver d'intéressant au point de l'acheter. »

« Et moi qui pensait enfin devenir grand-père ! » Répliqua Andrus en mimant une fausse tristesse, attirant un sourire de son fils.

« Arrête un peu ton jeu d'acteur déplorable. Tony est encore dans une relation floue avec Pepper. Jamais il ne commencerait quoi que ce soit avec quelqu'un, sans que tout ça soit réglé. De plus, même si tout était enfin clair entre eux, il ne ressentirait jamais ce genre de sentiments pour moi. C'est déjà une sorte de miracle que nous soyons assez proches pour dire que nous sommes amis Papa. »

Andrus fronça les sourcils à cette réplique. Il n'aimait pas la tournure que prenait cette conversation, qu'il voulait pourtant légère et amusante à l'origine.

« Pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas t'aimer de cette manière ? Apparemment il aurait côtoyer aussi bien des hommes que des femmes. Il pourrait tout à fait tomber amoureux de toi. »

Ensio secoua la tête avec un sourire, devant l'idéalisme de son père.

« Papa, c'est parce que je suis ton fils que tu dis ça. Mais je n'ai rien d'exceptionnel qui pourrait attirer Tony chez moi. Je suis juste un mec de bureau, son secrétaire et son cuisinier si tu veux, mais je suis comme n'importe qui. Il mérite mieux que quelqu'un comme moi. Il a besoin de quelqu'un à sa hauteur et je ne suis certainement pas cette personne. C'est impossible qu'il devienne soudain amoureux de moi. »

« Arrête un peu de te rabaisser ! Tu as sauvé toi aussi des dizaines voir des centaines de vies ! Et même si ce n'était pas le cas, cela ne ferait en rien de toi quelqu'un d'inférieur à n'importe quel homme ou femme ! » S'emporta Andrus.

« Si tu le dis Papa. » Répondit doucement Ensio.

Son père serra la mâchoire. Il voyait bien que son fils n'avait dit cela que pour le calmer, mais il était clair qu'il n'en pensait pas un traître mot. Ensio souffrait réellement d'un énorme manque de confiance en lui, non pas envers ses capacités, mais envers lui-même de manière générale. Il connaissait ses limites, ses qualités et ses défauts, mais Andrus ne savait pas s'il se rabaissait ou s'il s'imaginait que les autres lui étaient supérieures... Il avait essayé de travailler sur ce point avec lui à une époque, mais ils avaient manqués de temps et il avait bêtement pensé que son état d'esprit s'était un peu améliorer. Toutefois ce n'était visiblement pas le cas, s'il ne pensait pas mériter l'amitié de Tony et encore moins d'autres sentiments de sa part.

Le médecin savait qu'il s'agissait d'une blessure profonde et que ses précédentes expériences sociales, n'avaient faits que rajouter du sel sur elle – des amis qui s'éloignaient sans jamais reprendre contact, des amours ratés, etc. – mais il avait vraisemblablement sous-estimé le problème. Comment allait-il faire pour réparer son erreur... ?

** oOo **

Lorsque Tony tomba sur le magazine le lendemain, il n'eut cependant pas la même réaction que son secrétaire.

Ensio l'avait trouvé dans son sac en rentrant, sûrement l'avait-il emporté par erreur, et il l'avait laissé tombé sur une table, sans s'en préoccuper davantage. Pour une fois, l'homme de fer s'était réveillé le premier – ou peut-être devrait-il dire en réalité qu'il n'avait pas dormi – et il était entré dans le salon pour se chercher une tasse de café quand il remarqua le magazine. Il n'avait pas fait attention à la première page et l'avait feuilleté sans grande conviction, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête sur l'article qui titrait la reprise de sa décadence.

Il avait regardé les photos qui l'affichaient avec Ensio à divers moments de ce dernier mois. Le pseudo-journaliste s'était évidemment monté la tête en leur inventant une histoire rocambolesque, un amour d'enfance qui reprenait contact après tout ce temps et qui se retrouvait soudainement propulsé au rang de secrétaire personnel du directeur, alors qu'il n'avait aucun antécédent, aucune qualification. L'article reposait sur une base de semi-vérités, ou en tout cas sur quelques recherches préalables, mais le plus gros avait été brodé par un esprit qui ne manquait pas d'imagination.

Pourtant ce ne fut pas réellement l'hypothèse de se voir marier secrètement du jour au lendemain durant son adolescence, qui bloqua Tony, mais des réflexions un peu plus surprenantes à ses yeux. Car maintenant qu'il prenait le temps d'y passer, il se rendit compte qu'il n'était plus sortit depuis un moment. En dehors de raisons professionnelles, il ne se rendait plus aux fêtes auxquelles ont l'invitait. On ne le voyait plus non plus en boite de nuit ou dans quelques clubs branchés. Bien sûr, c'était le cas depuis qu'il s'investissait dans sa relation avec Pepper, mais au vu de la façon dont celle-ci battait de l'aile dernièrement, personne ne l'aurait empêché d'aller se détendre un peu.

Pourtant il n'en avait jamais ressenti le besoin.

Autrefois la fête était pour lui un moyen de combler son manque affectif – il s'en rendait maintenant compte – et c'était pour cela qu'il poussait ce vice à outrance. Même les présences de Rhodey, Pepper et Happy ne lui suffisaient pas pour le garder loin de ce monde frivole aux lumières clignotantes et à la foule changeante. Mais aujourd'hui il n'en ressentait plus le besoin. Il aurait pu se dire qu'il avait trouvé des égaux chez les Avengers, mais ce n'était pas entièrement vrai. Ensio était en réalité celui qui l'avait gardé dans le droit chemin, sans même essayer de le faire. Tony était certain que s'il était sortit en soirée, son ami ne l'aurait jamais arrêté tant que son travail était fini. Néanmoins il ne l'avait jamais fait...

Dès qu'il se sentait une baisse de morale ou s'il ne se sentait pas bien, il préférait aller voir l'Agent du S.H.I.E.L.D. plutôt que d'aller se perdre auprès d'inconnus, pour oublier ses problèmes l'espace de quelques heures. Car justement auprès de ces personnes sans noms et sans visages, il ne faisait que reporter le problème à plus tard, c'était ce qu'il avait toujours fait, mais avec Ensio il commençait toujours au moins à les résoudre. Son ami était une bénédiction pour lui, il le sauvait de lui-même sans faire le moindre effort, rien qu'en étant à ses côtés et en lui faisant savoir qu'il pouvait compter sur lui. C'était pour lui, bien plus réconfortant que n'importe quelle étreinte rapide dans des bras inconnus.

Tony réalisa ce matin là qu'il avait changé. Qu'Ensio lui avait permit de changer... Il avait enfin commencé à accepter qu'il avait des problèmes et qu'il devait les résoudre pour avancer. Leur Agent de liaison avait fait de son mieux pour l'aider, mais ils se dirigeaient petit à petit vers un point mort. En soupirant, l'Ironman se promit d'enfin réfléchir sérieusement à la proposition d'Ensio d'aller voir un spécialiste. Cela ne l'enchantait toujours pas, mais son ami avait raison, il avait besoin d'aide et bientôt l'Agent ne suffirait plus.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait soupirer ainsi, Homme de fer ? » Demanda brusquement une voix derrière lui.

Tony se retourna d'un coup pour voir Loki lui ôter le magazine des mains. Le Dieu de la Ruse était toujours aussi propre sur lui, comme si cela faisait déjà plusieurs heures qu'il était réveillé, et pour ce que le génie en savait, cela pouvait très bien être le cas.

« Rien d'important, j'avais juste une petite introspection. Tu devrais essayer, cela pourrais te rendre un peu plus mignon et beaucoup moins chiant. » Répliqua Tony avec sarcasme.

Le frère de Thor se contenta de lui faire un grand sourire, il semblait plus que ravie de savoir qu'il lui pourrissait la vie. En quoi cela était-il étonnant de la part du Dieu du Chaos et de la Discorde ? Cependant son attention retourna à l'amas de feuille qu'il avait entre les mains, qu'il commença à feuilleter.

« Oh... » Fit le Dieu en arrivant à un certain article. « Je ne savais pas que vous aviez ce _genre_ de relation, Ensio et toi. Cela explique bien des choses. »

« Ce n'est rien de plus qu'une histoire montée de toute pièce par des gens qui veulent se faire de l'argent sur mon dos. » Lança Tony avec indifférence.

Ce genre d'article relatant une vie qu'il ne vivait pas – ou seulement à moitié, car il avait parfois donné des raisons à ses torchons d'écrire sur lui – lui courrait après depuis sa petite enfance. Il avait appris à les ignorer et à ne plus s'en préoccuper. Cela l'amusait au mieux, et au pire cela l'ennuyait. Pourtant lorsque le sourire de Loki s'étira, il ressentit une étrange boule dans sa gorge.

« Mais bien sûr... » Susurra le Dieu avec un air moqueur.

Sans savoir pourquoi Tony se sentit rougir, heureusement il arriva rapidement à reprendre contenance et il s'énerva contre Loki pour se moquer de lui ainsi. Evidemment que c'était parce qu'il allait mieux, qu'il ne fréquentait plus le monde de la nuit, cela n'avait rien à voir avec une pseudo-attirance pour son secrétaire, comme le déclamait ce torchon !

« Bonjour Tony, bonjour Loki. Vous semblez bien énergique dès le matin. » Fit justement la voix calme du sujet de leur conversation.

« Bonjour Ensio. » Ronronna presque l'Asgardien. « Je disais justement à Tony que vous formiez un charmant couple. » Déclara-t-il joyeusement en brandissant le magazine à l'origine de tout.

L'Agent regarda l'extra-terrestre s'agiter comme un enfant en regardant moqueusement son patron et il sourit en secouant la tête devant ses pitreries, sans rien ajouter d'autre à ce sujet, il avait déjà tout dit à son père hier.

« Je vais préparer le petit déjeuné, avez-vous des exigences particulières pour ce matin ? » Demanda-t-il plutôt en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

« Une brioche fourrée à la confiture de myrtilles. » Répondit un certain Dieu avec gourmandise.

« Bien, et toi Tony ? »

« L'habituel. » Réussit-il tout juste à répondre.

Loki regarda l'Agent s'éloigner, avant de s'adresser à Tony narquoisement.

« Il semble aimer l'idée lui aussi. »

Le génie philanthrope se retrouva ensuite tout seul dans le salon, les mots de Loki tournant dans sa tête. Ensio pensait-il réellement à lui de cette manière ? L'avait-il envisager ? Était-il... Ressentait-il quelque chose pour lui... ? Il ne s'était pourtant pas montré sous son meilleur jour avec lui, bien au contraire. Il n'avait toujours fait que l'embêter, il se plaignait tout le temps et il se mettait à nu devant lui, lui montrant tous ses cauchemars et toutes ses angoisses...

Et lui ? Qu'éprouvait-il pour son ami, son secrétaire, celui qui veillait sur eux avec tant de dévotion ? Tout ça était très flou, ce genre de réflexions ne pouvaient pas se faire entre deux réunions. Il devait y réfléchir à tête reposée... et le ventre plein. Tony commença donc par se diriger vers la cuisine pour obtenir lui-aussi son petit-déjeuné. Chaque chose en son temps.

** _A suivre..._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre, la suite **Vendredi** !


	16. Partie 2 - Chapitre 7 : L'Homme recherché

**_Avril 2013_ **

La vie à la Tour Avengers avait pris un tournant que personne n'aurait soupçonné, quelques temps plus tôt.

Cela faisait maintenant presque quatre mois que l'instigateur de la Bataille de New York, avait été condamné par son père adoptif, à faire l'expérience de Midgard et de son le peuple qu'il avait voulu détruire et réduire en esclavage. Odin avait agit ainsi pour tenter de lui faire ouvrir les yeux et pour l'éloigner des Asgardiens qui auraient pu réclamer bien plus de sa part.

De son côté, le Dieu de la Malice n'aurait pas cru pouvoir obtenir meilleure chance que celle-ci et ce sentiment s'était même renforcé lorsqu'il avait fait la rencontre d'Ensio. Le jeune humain, presque trop banal au premier abord, n'aurait pas pu être un meilleur gardien pour lui. Il respectait certes les ordres de son supérieur, mais il ne le gardait pas non plus enfermé dans sa chambre ou même dans la tour, se pliant à chacun de ses caprices.

Il se plaisait d'ailleurs à en faire régulièrement. Dans le palais d'or d'Odin, il avait vite cessé d'agir comme l'enfant gâté qu'il n'était pas vraiment, dès qu'il fut en âge de réfléchir par lui-même. Les serviteur n'effectuaient que le minimum de ses demandes ou se servaient de celles-ci pour attenter à sa vie. Il avait depuis longtemps arrêté de compter le nombre de collations empoisonnés qu'on lui servait à Asgard.

Toutefois, ce cher Ensio n'était pas ainsi avec lui et il pouvait se montrer égoïste comme jamais il n'avait pu le faire auparavant, pas sans avoir à surveiller un retour de flammes en tout cas. Loki s'était donc montré plus exigeant et à la fois plus raisonnable depuis qu'il était arrivé sur Midgard, car s'il se laissait parfois allé à quelques folies – en voulant absolument goûter la glace d'un restaurant à l'autre bout de la ville – il ne sortait pas non plus dans l'unique but d'embêter sa baby-sitter ou l'Homme Fury.

Oui, lui-aussi avait fini par considérer Ensio comme sa « baby-sitter » comme le disait si bien son ancien allié, Barton. Bien qu'on attendait sûrement de lui qu'il pense à l'Agent en tant que « geôlier » ou bien « surveillant », Loki ne voyait pas les choses ainsi, car l'Agent prenait réellement soin de lui, comme il le faisait avec les Avengers, à l'exception de l'Homme de Fer qui semblait être privilégié aux autres.

La Tour de verre n'était donc pas qu'une prison pour lui, loin de là. Elle était devenue – oserait-il le dire ? – une maison pour lui. Une maison qui accueillait en plus un être exceptionnel à ses yeux, la personne dont il était improbablement tombé amoureux. Cela c'était fait petit à petit, en partant d'une simple attirance physique, mais Loki avait été séduit à son insu, autant qu'il avait réussi à séduire sa cible. Le Dieu se demandait d'ailleurs si quelqu'un avait remarqué leur rapprochement ? Peut-être était-ce le cas d'Ensio, mais il n'était pas sûr de cela.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de leur bon cordon bleu, il ne se trouvait nulle part dans la cuisine. Le frère de Thor n'y trouva que Tony...

« Doit-on commander quelque chose à la boulangerie du quartier ? » Lança-t-il en guise de salutation.

Il avait peut-être arrêté d'embêter sciemment les autres Super-Héros, mais lorsque Tony sursauta et manqua de tomber de son tabouret, il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une légère satisfaction. Trickster un jour, Trickster toujours, on ne se refait pas.

« Bloody Hell ! » Jura Tony dans sa barbe en le fusillant du regard, avant de se reprendre. « Nan, il a tout préparé ce matin avant de partir. C'est dans le frigo. »

« Avant de partir ? » Souleva Loki, en attrapant la pille de pancakes sous plastique, avec une étiquette à son nom. « Ah oui, il avait en effet mentionné une réunion pour le S.H.I.E.L.D. aujourd'hui. De quoi s'agit-il ? »

« J'en sais trop rien. Apparemment c'est un rendez-vous diplomatique ou quelque chose comme ça. Il a des contacts avec l'autre partie, alors Fury l'a missionné sur le sujet... Oh merde ! J'avais complètement oublié !! »

Le génie philanthrope se leva d'un coup et partit en courant vers ses bureaux. Loki le regarda faire sans chercher à le suivre. Il saurait bien ce qu'il se passait à un moment donné ou à un autre, et puis il avait quelque chose d'autre de prévu aujourd'hui.

Tandis que le Dieu du Chaos vidait le réfrigérateur de pancakes qui n'étaient pas à son nom, pour dresser un petit plateau repas, Tony arrivait devant l'ordinateur de son bureau.

Ensio avait déjà eu ce genre de rendez-vous plusieurs mois auparavant, en Septembre dernier, mais il avait complètement oublié. Tout comme les recherches qu'il avait commencés sur Potter et qui lui étaient sorties de la tête. Après toute une après-midi à glaner la moindre information, le retour d'Ensio avait mis fin à son ennui qui avait petit à petit pris de l'ampleur – il ne trouvait rien et cela le frustrait bien trop pour qu'il s'acharne sur le sujet.

« Pitié JARVIS, dis-moi que tu as continué à chercher ce que tu pouvais sur ce Potter... » Fit la voix plaintive de Tony.

« J'ai trouvé plusieurs articles mentionnant un certain « Harry Potter » monsieur, ainsi qu'un bref compte-rendu sur la famille Potter. »

« Génial ! Tu es le meilleur JARVIS ! Quels sont les sources des documents ? »

« Le S.H.I.E.L.D. monsieur. »

Tony haleta de surprise. Sa merveilleuse petite I.A. avait réellement fouillé les dossiers d'une agence gouvernementale, sans lui ?

« Tu t'es amusé sans moi ?! » S'exclama le génie avec indignation.

« Toutes mes excuses monsieur. » Lui répondit la voix monotone du programme.

L'Ironman soupira en se retenant tant bien que mal de ne pas bouder. Finalement il soupira et lança à son intelligence artificiel.

« Bon, montre-moi ce que tu as trouvé. »

Ce n'était pas seulement la curiosité qui poussait Tony à faire des recherches sur les Potter et visiblement sur cet homme, _Harry_ , mais également l'envie d'en connaître plus sur le passé d'Ensio, de résoudre le mystère qu'était son secrétaire mais surtout ami. Il avait notamment mentionné avoir des liens avec le monde de cette personne, il espérait donc en apprendre plus à son sujet pour remonter dans le passé d'Ensio, mais si les sources de JARVIS n'étaient autre que le S.H.I.E.L.D. eh bien... Il n'était pas sûr de trouver grand chose d'autres finalement...

Les différents articles s'affichèrent sur son écran et Tony préféra attraper sa tablette pour les lire, un à un.

Pendant plus de deux heures, il feuilleta un certains nombre d'informations, apprenant ce que la presse – il n'y avait bizarrement qu'un seul journal portant le nom de « Gazette » sûrement un truc anglais tiens ! – avait à dire sur le jeune Harry Potter et sur sa famille. Objectivement, Tony ne pensait pas que ce qu'il lisait soit totalement déformé ou inventé, comme c'était souvent le cas pour lui, car il semblerait que le père de ce Harry, un certain Lord James Potter de son petit nom, faisait de son mieux pour contrôler les informations publiques de son fils.

A travers ces articles, il découvrit donc un homme désormais de presque trente-trois ans, qui avait eu une enfance plutôt mouvementé à priori. Tony n'avait pas exactement tout compris, certains mots étaient étranges ou inconnus au bataillon – il avait par exemple compris, ou du moins pensait-il l'avoir compris ainsi, que le Magenmagot était une sorte d'organisation politique, mais il n'en avait jamais entendu parlé avant, peut-être s'agit-il d'un jargon britannique ? – mais Harry avait visiblement dû faire face à un groupe terroriste racistes – les Mangemorts – puis à leur chef – un certain Voldemort – avant de réussir à le tuer à la fin de sa formation d'Auror – qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? – avec son père.

Le dernier article parlait de l'intronisation de l'Héritier Potter dans le monde de la politique, de ses débuts, etc. Rien de bien intéressant en sommes.

Ce Harry Potter, cet homme maintenant, était vraiment assez impressionnant. Une sorte de Héros visiblement et Ensio le connaîtrait ? Comment l'aurait-il rencontré ? Ensio étant né en 1986, ils avaient six ans d'écart ! Il ne pouvait pas être allé à la même école... si ? Mais il pensait pourtant que son ami était américain, et non britannique comme cet homme et sa famille. Se serait-il trompé sur ce sujet ?

Il ressortit les notes qu'il avait prise et regroupé avec les autres Vengeurs, dans leur quête du mystère qu'était leur Agent de liaison. Non, il était bien né en Amérique... Tout comme son père et sa mère d'ailleurs. Peut-être devrait-il remonté dans son arbre généalogique pour trouver un lien avec les terres Britanniques de sa Majesté la Reine ?

« JARVIS, peux-tu me trouver les ancêtres des parents d'Ensio ? Je doute qu'ils soient tous natifs des indigènes d'Amérique, il n'a pas le physique qu'il faut pour ça. »

« Je regarde ça tout de suite monsieur. »

Tony profita du travail de son fidèle majordome dématérialisé, pour voir s'il n'avait pas loupé une mention de son ami dans les archives de journaux du S.H.I.E.L.D., cependant il ne trouva rien de nouveau. Il y avait apparemment d'autres jeunes gens qui avaient faits parler d'eux auprès d'Harry, mais aucun d'eux ne s'appelait Ensio ou ressemblait même à son ami. Celui-ci ne faisait pas certainement pas plus d'un mètre quatre-vingt – il tournait davantage autour des un mètre soixante à tout casser – et il ne lui avait trouvé aucun attribut féminin depuis qu'il le connaissait.

Comment pourrait-il être lié à cet homme pour que Fury le juge le plus à même de négocier avec lui ? N'avait-il pas parlé de contacts dans le monde de ce Harry Potter ? Ensio aurait des connexions avec la politique ? Pourtant il n'avait rien trouvé de ce style dans son passé, son père était un médecin tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal et sa mère était femme au foyer et une ancienne assistante sociale. Ses parents n'avaient pas d'entrées dans le monde politique et Ensio n'avait rien entrepris de son côté pour obtenir un quelconque pouvoir dans ce monde.

Peut-être parlait-il du monde britannique ? Dans ce cas-là ça ne pouvait être qu'à travers sa famille, car même lors de ses missions militaires, il n'avait jamais posé un pieds là-bas et il n'avait jamais effectué de voyages personnels non plus. Mais il y avait aussi la possibilité de dossiers secrets archivés de façon matériel et non informatique... Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre la synthèse de JARVIS pour sa...

« Monsieur. L'arbre généalogique de M. Davis est terminé. Je suis remonté aussi loin que possible, mais je pense avoir trouvé ce que vous cherchiez. »

L'organigramme s'afficha sur l'écran de son ordinateur et son regard fut immédiatement attiré par la branche maternelle d'Ensio, que JARVIS avait apparemment surligné en rouge. Il ne lui fallut remonter que de deux générations pour enfin commencer à comprendre un peu plus le passé de son assistant.

La grand-mère d'Ensio, qui portait apparemment le doux nom d'Aimée Joséphine Lawson, ayant donné naissance à Rhéa Aimée Davis, née Lawson, n'avait évidemment pas toujours été une Lawson... Son nom de jeune fille était Potter. Comme l'homme des journaux et le nom du rendez-vous d'Ensio.

Il remonta rapidement les générations jusqu'à un certain Abraham Potter, ayant déménagé en Amérique il y a quatre siècles. Ensio serait donc lié à une famille seigneuriale d'Angleterre ? Quel pedigree ! Donc il devait être une sorte de cousin des Potter qu'il rencontrait lors de ses rendez-vous, ce qui expliquait son implication.

Mais était-ce vraiment tout ?

Certes, Ensio n'avait jamais mentionné sa famille, avant qu'ils ne rencontrent fortuitement son père, lors de cette attaque, mais il lui aurait dit si la raison pour laquelle Fury le voulait à ce rendez-vous, n'était autre qu'un lien de sang qui pourrait jouer en leur faveur, non ?

A moins qu'il ne le sache pas lui-même ? Que Fury était au courant mais ne l'avait jamais mentionné ? Non, apparemment ses rendez-vous se faisaient déjà auparavant sous la direction de Coulson, alors l'Agent Agent n'avait jamais rien dit à Ensio ? Cela ne l'étonnerait pas de la part du S.H.I.E.L.D. mais quand même. Ce n'était pas non plus une information que l'on pourrait classer comme « secret défense ».

Tony ne savait pas s'il devait questionner directement son ami. Cela reviendrait à avouer qu'il avait fait des recherches sur lui, au lieu de simplement lui poser la question... Certes il ne pensait pas en apprendre autant sur sa famille, mais peut-être lui en voudrait-il ?

Le génie ne savait pas trop quoi faire, devait-il lui en parler ou juste oublier tout ça et le ranger dans un coin de son bureau ?

Cette question méritait une profonde réflexion et il ne se sentait pas d'attaque à se pencher sur le sujet. Il devait déjà réfléchir à la place et à l'importance d'Ensio dans sa vie et rien que ça lui donnait des migraines.

Pourquoi les choses ne pouvaient-elles pas être plus simples ?

**oOo**

Ensio rangeait ses papiers.

La réunion d'aujourd'hui était terminé, il devait retourner à la Tour pour préparer le déjeuner puis le dîner. Il avait également du travail à voir avec Tony. Il n'était pas soudainement en vacances après tout, il s'était juste contenté d'aménager son emploi du temps ce matin, pour qu'on ne l'appelle pas durant son rendez-vous, pour courir avec son génie de patron – et d'ami également, même meilleur ami non ?

Il fut cependant interrompu dans son rangement par l'un de ses interlocuteurs. C'est vrai qu'ils conversaient toujours un peu après leurs rendez-vous et les discussions officielles. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il pouvait bien leur accorder quelques minutes, il aurait encore le temps de rentrer pour le repas. Mais peut-être devrait-il prévoir des plats à emporter dans ce chinois qu'affectionnait Tony ? Ce serait plus sûr que de risquer d'avoir des Héros affamés sur les bras.

Il passerait l'appel dans le Quinjet, l'appareil était plus qu'assez sécurisé pour supporter une commande de chinois. Il devrait prendre une part aussi pour son pilote attitré. Il pensait avoir une mauvaise relation avec lui, mais apparemment il avait refusé d'échanger sa place avec un pilote plus jeune, lorsqu'on le lui avait proposé. Du moins c'était ce que son ancienne voisine de bureau lui avait dit, car l'homme n'oserait sûrement jamais l'avouer.

« Héritier Potter. J'ai entendu dire que vous étiez souffrant le mois dernier. J'espère que vous avez pris le temps de guérir correctement avant de venir aujourd'hui. »

« Agent Davis... Ensio. Je t'ai déjà demandé plusieurs fois de m'appeler par mon prénom lorsque nous en avons fini avec le travail... » Lui répondit l'apprenti Lord avec un soupir.

Effectivement il le lui avait plusieurs fois fait cette requête mais Ensio n'arrivait pas à se montrer familier avec lui, c'était au-dessus de ses forces et de son caractère. Ils faisaient certes partis de la même famille dans un sens, mais ils n'étaient pas proches pour autant. Ils vivaient sur deux continents différents et ne se voyait que quelques fois par an, toujours dans le cadre du travail.

Les Potter avaient en effet essayés de l'inviter plusieurs fois à leur rendre visite de l'autre côté du lac, mais il avait toujours refusé. Il ne voulait pas être une pièce rapportée à présenter aux amis, le « cousin américain » auquel on s'intéresse pour faire bonne mesure ou à cause d'une curiosité mal placée. Ce n'était pas une particularité de l'Angleterre, mais tous les mondes politiques étaient ainsi. Honnêtement, si l'Agent Coulson, puis le Directeur Fury n'étaient pas venu le solliciter directement, il aurait refusé d'assumer les réunions avec les Potter.

« Héritier Potter. Même en dehors du travail et malgré notre lien de parenté, vous restez le futur chef de la famille Potter. L'étiquette exige que je m'adresse à vous avec un minimum de respect, surtout que je viens d'une branche secondaire presque éteinte. »

Face à lui, son interlocuteur ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse. Quand Ensio avait-il appris cette foutue étiquette ? Il ne se trompait pas, une règle existait bien sur le respect dû à un Lord régnant et à son Héritier, mais quand même !

« Cela ne veut rien dire ! Elles ont été écrites par des hommes imbus d'eux-mêmes qui voulaient démontrer leur supériorité même à leur propre famille. Je ne suis pas comme ça. »

Il refusait catégoriquement de l'être dans le cercle privé. En public il n'avait malheureusement pas le choix pour préserver un minimum de respect de la part des autres familles seigneuriales.

Ensio allait lui répondre que certaines règles existaient pour une raison, qui ne les concernaient peut-être pas en ce moment – en devenant trop familier avec l'Héritier d'une famille, ce dernier pourrait se sentir obligé de répondre à ses demandes par exemple – mais il pourrait en prendre de mauvaises habitudes, toutefois il fut sauvé par le gong ou plutôt par la sonnerie de son téléphone.

« Nounou ! » Résonna la voix de Clint de l'autre côté. « Tu es en chemin n'est ce pas ? J'ai faim ! »

Ensio ne put empêcher son sourire étirer ses lèvres. L'homme de trente-deux ans le regarda avec une certaine surprise. Il n'avait jamais vu une telle expression sur le visage de l'Agent. En fait c'était sûrement la première expression qu'il voyait de sa part.

« Agent Barton, nous sommes ravis de connaître l'état de votre estomac. » Grogna la voix de Fury dans leur dos, qui était resté parler avec le Lord Potter.

« T'es pas encore parti ?! » S'exclama plutôt le Vengeur. « Mais on ne va pas tenir le temps que le repas soit prêt ! »

« Je comptais prendre à emporter. » Le rassura l'assistant de Tony.

« Quoi donc ? »

« Chinois, le préféré de Tony. »

Ils entendirent une exclamation joyeuse et l'archer rassurer d'autres personnes que le repas était assuré. Ensio secoua la tête. Quel enfant. Il se demanda s'ils multipliaient leurs bêtises ces derniers temps, où s'il avait juste fini par le remarquer plus souvent.

Il raccrocha sans avertissement, il doutait que Clint veuille autre chose de lui, avant de se tourner vers le Lord Potter et son fils, ainsi que le Directeur Fury.

« Bien, je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de rentrer. Lord Potter, Héritier Potter, Directeur Fury. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée. »

Il les quitta sur ses salutations et ils le regardèrent partir.

« Il a l'air plus heureux qu'avant. » Souligna l'un des deux Potter.

« Il faut croire que sa vocation se trouvait dans l'assistanat de grands enfants. » Ricana Fury, s'autorisant pour une fois une blague sur son équipe de Super-Héros.

Tant qu'ils restaient efficaces, il avait accepté de fermer les yeux sur leur comportement en dehors des missions. Ils en avaient sûrement besoin pour décompresser, c'était en tout cas ainsi qu'il se raisonnait, car il refusait de croire qu'ils _voulaient_ être chouchoutés comme des enfants.

**_A suivre..._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre, la suite **Lundi** !


	17. Partie 2 - Chapitre 8 : L'Homme d'hiver

**_Mai 2013_ **

Loki resta dans un coin de la pièce, invisible à leurs sens, écoutant la conversation des deux Vengeurs.

Ils ne se disputaient pas, mais ils n'arrivaient pas non plus à se mettre d'accord.

« Ce n'est pas un problème de confiance Natasha. » Soupira Steve, en réponse à la question de sa coéquipière.

Oui, il y avait beaucoup de choses qu'ils ignoraient encore de lui, mais son instinct le rassurait sans cesse qu'il pouvait compter sur Ensio, que celui-ci ne le trahirait pas, ni lui ni les autres, et il avait confiance en cette petite voix qui l'avait toujours sorti des pires mauvais pas possibles.

« Alors quel est le souci ? Si je pouvais m'appuyer sur lui, tout serait plus rapide. Ou au moins plus facile. »

La rousse croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, sur la défensive. Elle était fatigué et l'aide d'Ensio ne serait pas de trop, loin de là. Leur Agent de liaison avait fait parti de l'équipe de Coulson, tout comme Clint et elle, et il était avant ça un employé du S.H.I.E.L.D. très _actif_ sur le terrain. Il était de plus bien assez objectif pour ne pas douter de la mission qu'elle voulait partager avec lui.

Il avait accepté Loki quand même ! On ne pouvait pas mieux faire en terme d'objectivité à son avis. Bien sûr, quand la rouquine l'avait questionné sur le sujet, il lui avait dit qu'à ses yeux, le Dieu de la Ruse n'était pas vraiment le même homme que lors de l'attaque de New York, mais tout de même ! Il n'était pas donné à tout le monde d'oublier le passé d'une personne – ou du moins de le mettre de côté – sur un simple ressenti.

Selon Natasha, il s'agissait sûrement là de la plus grande qualité de l'Agent et celle qui les faisait se sentir si bien en réalité. N'importe qui aurait pu cuisiner pour eux, n'importe qui aurait pu être l'assistant de Tony après le départ de Pepper, n'importe qui aurait pu essayer de les mettre à l'aise. Pourtant Ensio était plus que cela, il n'y avait aucun jugement de sa part, lorsqu'il s'occupait d'eux. Il n'était pas déçu, en colère, surpris ou rebuté par leurs attitudes. Il les acceptait et il ne les jugeaient pas.

Black Widow savait au fond d'elle, que si elle devait revenir un jour de mission, couverte du sang des hommes ou des femmes qu'elle avait assassiné, certains seraient peut-être choqué de son apparence, mais ce ne serait pas le cas d'Ensio ou de Clint. C'était peut-être pour ça qu'elle se sentait si confortable avec lui, il ressemblait à son coéquipier par certains points, bien que là où Hawkeye pouvait être excentrique, Ensio était toujours calme.

Du moins, elle ne l'avait jamais vu s'énerver. Même lors de cette prise d'otage dans le centre-ville en fait. Il avait agit de manière impulsive et protectrice, mais il n'avait pas montré de signe de rage ou de colère. Elle ne l'avait même jamais entendu hausser la voix.

« Il est déjà bien assez occupé comme ça avec Tony. Son travail lui prend toutes ses journées je te rappelle. Quand voudrais-tu qu'il nous aide ? »

« Il est tout à fait capable de se libérer une journée par semaine. La plupart de son travail, tourne surtout autour de sa surveillance de Stark justement. Il lui suffit d'aménager son planning pour s'adapter. Il le fait bien pour ces réunions au S.H.I.E.L.D. non ? Ce n'est pas bien différent. » Renchérit-elle sans se laisser faire.

Elle avait besoin d'un back-up. Les missions en solitaires étaient toujours très délicates, mais celle que Steve lui avait confié, l'était encore plus. Le Captain ne pouvait même pas l'accompagner à chacune de ses sorties, alors elle n'allait pas laissé passer cette possibilité d'avoir Ensio pour surveiller ses arrières.

Elle aurait bien demandé à Clint si cela n'avait tenu qu'à elle, mais l'archer n'était pas fait pour cette mission. Il n'arrivait pas aussi bien qu'Ensio à ignorer le passif d'un homme étiqueté comme criminel. Natasha était sûrement la seule exception à cause de leur passé commun à Budapest et d'un grand respect mutuel. Elle avait alors eu l'idée de leur petit Agent de liaison, qui remplissait selon elle tous les critères, mais Steve avait encore refusé de l'impliquer.

« Il est notre Agent de liaison Natasha, elle n'est pas à notre disposition pour partir en mission, il ne fait même pas parti des Avengers ! »

Le Captain essayait vraiment de tenir Ensio en dehors de tout ça. En fait il essayait de tenir tout le monde en dehors de cette histoire, mais Natasha avait découvert ce qui le tracassait et elle ne l'avait pas laissé faire. Il se doutait que ce serait la même chose pour Ensio, dès qu'il formulerait l'aide dont il avait besoin. L'Agent était prêt à se plier en quatre et plus encore, pour les aider. Il suffisait de voir son calme face aux pitreries de Clint. Celui-ci se libérait sûrement de la pression ainsi et Ensio ne disait jamais rien à ce sujet.

Il aurait voulu régler cette affaire par lui-même, dans son coin, mais il ne pouvait visiblement pas compter sur ça, alors il voulait au moins limiter les dégâts.

« Oh s'il te plait Rogers. Jouer au chaperon avec Stark ou gérer les exigences stupides de Clint ne fait pas non plus parti de son travail. Il est seulement censé nous transmettre les informations du S.H.I.E.L.D. et rapporter à Fury l'évolution de notre équipe. C'est sa mission de base et c'est ce qu'il faisait avant. Mais c'est devenu bien plus et tu le sais. De plus il n'est peut-être pas un Avengers, mais c'est un Agent tout à fait capable de m'aider à remplir la mission que tu m'as confié, c'est un ancien agent de terrain je te rappelle, et un très bon à cela. »

Elle se retint tant bien que mal de lui rappeler également qu'il ne voulait pas impliquer un autre Vengeur dans cette épopée et qu'Ensio était donc la personne parfaite pour répondre à cette demande. Elle savait que si elle soulignait ce point, Steve lui répondrait que c'était _comme si_ il faisait parti de l'équipe, quitte à se contredire. Le surhomme avait vraiment la tête dure.

« Je... »

« Rogers... Steve. Je sais que c'est une histoire personnelle pour toi. Le Sergent Barnes était ton ami et tu ne veux pas qui lui arrive du mal, mais en même temps tu veux l'empêcher de continuer à faire du mal autour de lui. Je le comprends, vraiment. Cependant toute seule je n'arriverais pas à ce résultat. Ensio sera le plus à même de m'aider. Nous ne serons pas trop de deux si nous nous retrouvons face à lui. »

Le grand blond soupira une nouvelle fois. Ses pensées étaient en pagaille. Il arrivait sans mal à comprendre le point de vue de Natasha, il s'en voulait lui-même de l'envoyer toute seule derrière son ancien co-équipier quand il ne pouvait pas l'accompagner, mais il avait peur qu'impliquer Ensio dans cette mission, ne fasse qu'attirer davantage l'attention des Avengers et surtout du S.H.I.E.L.D. sur eux... Cependant la sécurité de Natasha était plus importante que ça.

« Seulement s'il accepte. S'il estime qu'il ne peut pas nous appuyer ou seulement s'occuper de la logistique de tes sorties, nous l'accepterons. »

« Bien sûr. » Acquiesça la jeune femme.

Ils savaient déjà tous les deux en réalité, que leur Agent accepterait, mais Steve avait l'impression de se sentir mieux ainsi. Ensio aurait une porte de sortie – qu'il n'utiliserait sûrement jamais, il commençait à le connaître petit à petit – si jamais toute cette affaire commençait à devenir trop dangereuse.

Natasha n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour partir en discuter avec son collègue. Ils devaient commencer à préparer leurs prochaines sorties.

Steve se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil du salon/bureau attenant à la chambre offerte par Tony lors de son installation. Il ne savait pas s'il avait _vraiment_ pris la bonne décision. D'un côté, Natasha serait en sécurité désormais sur le terrain, mais Ensio le serait-il à son tour ? Il préférait sans aucun doute suivre les ordres plutôt qu'en donner. Le poids de ses décisions et l'incertitude de l'avenir – non pas uniquement le sien mais surtout celui de son équipe – pesaient trop lourds sur ses épaules.

« Il faut te détendre. » Murmura une voix suave à son oreille.

Le Captain ne fut presque pas surpris de l'entendre. Il avait pris l'habitude de ses entrées inopinées désormais. Les mains qui coulèrent sur ses épaules et sur le haut de son dos lui firent un bien fou. Il se laissa aller au massage que lui offrait un certain Dieu redevenu visible.

« Merci. » Souffla Steve quelques minutes plus tard, se tournant vers son bienfaiteur.

Le frère de Thor lui répondit avec un sourire. Le Captain eut une nouvelle fois le souffle coupé. Il était tellement beau ainsi. La moquerie ne faisait pas briller ses yeux d'une lueur malveillante et son sourire n'avait rien d'effrayant, bien au contraire. Son visage était si doux en ce moment, ses yeux d'un vert sombre se chargeait d'une chaude émotion qui faisait battre son coeur plus rapidement.

Lorsque Loki avait commencé à le courtiser – c'était l'Asgardien qui avait utilisé ce terme – il avait cru que ce n'était qu'une autre blague, un autre jeu comme ce qu'il faisait avant avec Ensio, pour faire enragé Tony. Il n'avait pas compris qui était la personne qu'il voulait embêter en faisant cela, mais le Dieu avait démenti. Il ne voulait pas de ça avec lui.

Steve n'avait pas été à l'aise au début. A cause du passé de Loki, à cause de son époque où l'homosexualité était durement puni, à cause de ses propres sentiments. Il ne pensait pas être gay, mais il trouvait cela réducteur de se limiter au genre des personnes pour définir les personnes que l'on pouvait ou non aimer. De plus les avances du Dieu ne le laissait pas indifférents...

Les premières semaines furent durs pour lui. Il ne savait pas quoi penser de Loki, qui avait finalement arrêté de flirter avec Ensio, mais dont il n'était certain des intentions. S'amusait-il juste avec lui ? Ou bien était-il finalement sincère ? Ses hésitations l'avaient fatigués et impacta rapidement le reste de l'équipe. Ils n'étaient pas sur les nerfs, comme lorsque Tony menait une guerre froide et silencieuse avec Loki, mais ils s'inquiétaient beaucoup pour lui.

Loki avait même fini par lui dire que s'il le demandait, il arrêterait et garderait ses distances. Peut-être était-ce ces quelques mots qui l'avaient convaincu, ou bien avait-il déjà pris sa décision, mais il avait refusé de voir le Dieu s'éloigner. Steve s'était demandé s'il n'avait pas été piégé lorsqu'il avait vu le sourire en coin victorieux de l'Asgardien, avant de se reprendre. Evidemment qu'il avait été piégé, il avait en face de lui le Dieu de la Ruse et du Chaos. Quoi de plus normal ?

A partir de ce moment-là, il cessa – ou en fit au moins l'effort – de voir Loki et Thor avec sa vision humaine. Ils n'étaient pas seulement deux extra-terrestres ressemblant à des humains. Ils n'avaient pas la même société, les mêmes coutumes et les mêmes croyances. Il ne pouvait simplement essayer de les faire rentrer dans un moule standard en espérant que tout rentrerait. Lui-même ne rentrait plus dans ce moule. Aucun des Avengers en fait.

Loki était un Dieu et il était bien plus vieux que lui. Certaines choses ne pouvaient être changées, c'était à lui de les accepter, qu'il veuille ou non une relation prolongé avec lui. L'Asgardien ne pouvait être que Ruse et Chaos car c'était ce qu'il était, mais surtout ce qu'il représentait dans l'équilibre du monde. Les habitants d'Asgard n'avait peut-être pas tout à fait tort après tout, en pensant qu'ils étaient supérieurs aux autres, même si ça ne voulait pas dire qu'ils avaient le savoir absolus car eux-aussi pouvaient se tromper ou douter. Ils n'étaient pas seulement des êtres idolâtrer autrefois par les Hommes, ils avaient chacun une place importante dans l'univers et Loki aussi.

Après avoir compris cela, Steve n'était pas soudainement tombé amoureux du frère de Thor, mais il l'avait vu d'une autre manière et il avait cessé de voir ses défauts comme tels. Puis il avait appris à l'apprécier. Seul Bruce et Ensio avaient perçu les prémices de ce changement. Natasha avait elle-aussi fini par le voir, mais plus tard, au moment où ils avaient commencé à sortir ensemble.

Cela faisait un mois maintenant qu'ils ne faisaient plus que seulement se tourner autour, mais leur relation était encore un peu hésitante, des deux côtés avec surprise. Steve prenait encore l'habitude de se dire qu'il était dans une relation avec un autre homme – bien que Loki puisse aussi revêtir une apparence féminine comme il lui en avait fait la démonstration, il se considérait comme un homme – et le Dieu marchait désormais en terrain inconnu, tout comme lui, car il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'avoir de relation sérieuse.

Ils étaient donc encore hésitants dans leur progression, mais pas l'un envers l'autre. Leurs sentiments, bien qu'encore jeunes, étaient authentiques.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te mets dans des états pareils. » Avoua Loki en s'installant sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil.

« Je... Je veux juste sauver Bucky, je lui dois ça. Il a tellement fait pour moi... » Commença Steve.

Il se sentait tellement coupable de ne pas avoir cherché son ami, d'être en parti responsable de sa chute de ce fichu train ! S'il avait aidé, s'il avait fait quelque chose, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé !

« Je le sais. » Le coupa Loki.

Il avait plusieurs fois tenté de faire voir son point de vue à Steve, qu'il n'était pas responsable de ce qu'il s'était passé ce jour là avec ce train, que certaines choses étaient destinées à arriver et que peut-être cette solution avait été la moins dangereuse pour le destin de la Terre et de ses habitants. Cependant le Captain était borné et il avait refusé de l'écouter.

Sa culpabilité l'avait rongé le peu de temps où il avait dû faire face à la perte de son ami, avant qu'il ne se crash en avion et qu'il se retrouve endormi dans la glace. Et si il l'avait oublié un temps à son réveil, elle était revenue bien plus forte encore en apprenant que Bucky n'était finalement pas mort et qu'il était apparemment connu par le S.H.I.E.L.D. comme un assassin ennemi.

Loki savait reconnaître une bataille perdue d'avance, il avait donc cessé pour le moment de raisonner le surhomme, prévoyant malgré tout de gagner la guerre. Toutefois pour cela, ils devaient récupérer ce fameux Bucky et le soigner ou découvrir ce qui l'avait changé.

Steve ne le savait pas, mais c'était Loki qui avait guidé les pas de Natasha jusqu'à lui, pour qu'elle puisse les aider à résoudre cette affaire, puisque lui-même en était incapable depuis sa tour d'ivoire. Cependant il n'était pas responsable de l'avis de la jeune femme de mettre Ensio dans la confidence, même s'il l'approuvait totalement.

« Je te parlais de ton obstination à ne pas vouloir recevoir d'aide d'Ensio. Je répète peut-être ce que ta coéquipière t'a déjà dit, mais il est plus que capable pour cette mission. »

« Oui, j'ai compris... Il a l'expérience du terrain et son recul pourrait également nous aider à avancer, mais... »

« Non Steve. Je t'assure qu'il pourrait même gérer ce problème seul s'il n'était pas aussi attaché aux règles. Tu ignores encore beaucoup de choses à son sujet. Des choses que je ne révélerais pas, car c'est à lui de faire le premier pas vers vous. »

Le Captain regarda son compagnon, réfléchissant à ses paroles. Oui, Ensio était doué et fort, il l'avait vu en action, mais de là à dire qu'il pourrait retrouver et ramener Bucky tout seul... N'était-ce pas un peu exagéré ? Quel était ce secret que Loki semblait connaître à son sujet ? Et comment l'avait-il su aussi ? Peut-être les réponses à ces questions se trouvaient dans le passé vague de l'Agent ? Ou bien même dans des capacités inconnues...

« Tu penses vraiment que tout ira bien pour lui ? »

« Oui. Il ne mourra pas aussi facilement. »

« Je vais te faire confiance alors. Je n'ai pas trop le choix de toute façon, n'est-ce pas ? Entre toi et Natasha, je me demande même comment j'ai pu vous tenir tête à tous les deux aussi longtemps. »

« Je me le demande aussi. » Se moqua le Dieu en venant s'installer sur ses genoux.

Steve passa ses mains autour de sa taille, mais il ne tenta rien d'autre. Ils s'embrassaient de temps en temps, mais ils avançaient encore doucement. Il n'y avait pas de passion dévorante et éphémère entre eux, mais un amour lent et grandissant. Ils profitèrent de ce moment de tranquillité, loin de l'agitation provoquée par Tony, Clint et Thor.

Lorsqu'on toqua à la porte du salon, plus de trente minutes s'étaient écoulés et ils n'avaient pas bougés durant tout ce temps. Loki se redressa un instant, avant de finalement se réinstaller sur les genoux de Steve.

« Entre Ensio. » Lança-t-il d'une voix presque paresseuse.

L'Agent de liaison fit cela et ne cligna même pas des yeux en les voyant presque blottis l'un contre l'autre. C'était la première fois qu'il les voyait aussi proches, mais il n'avait pas manqué les signes de leur rapprochement.

« Natasha m'a parlé de votre affaire. J'aurais quelques questions si ça ne te dérange pas. »

« Natasha ne pouvait pas y répondre ? »

« Si, sûrement, mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle me donne une possible interprétation qui ne correspondrait pas à ce que tu veux réellement faire avec le Sergent Barnes. Natasha n'a pas vérifié je pense, mais ton ami est considéré comme un criminel très prolifique et le S.H.I.E.L.D. a déjà tenté des mesures à son encontre sans succès. Quand le Directeur Fury apprendra qu'il a été capturé, les choses ne se passeront peut-être pas de la manière dont tu le souhaites. Alors qu'en est-il de tes objectifs ? »

Steve sentit son coeur raté un battement, non pas à cause de la possible menace qui flottait au-dessus de la tête de son ami d'enfance, mais à cause des mots d'Ensio. Ce dernier ne doutait pas un instant qu'ils réussiraient, avec ou sans lui. Pour la première fois, le Captain eut l'impression que ce n'était plus juste une chimère qu'il poursuivait, mais un but parfaitement réalisable.

« Je ne sais pas encore. Cela dépendra de ce qui lui est arrivé. S'il a vraiment agi en son âme et conscience, je n'empêcherais personne de l'emmener à faire face à la justice. Toutefois, si jamais ce n'est pas le cas... Il est de mon devoir de protéger mon ami. » Déclara Steve, sa résolution plus forte que jamais.

Le jour où il reverrait Bucky n'était peut-être pas aussi loin qu'il l'aurait cru.

**_A suivre..._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre, la suite **Mercredi** !


	18. Partie 2 - Chapitre 9 : L'Homme avec un ami

**_Juin 2013_ **

« Quoi ? Ça ne me va pas ? » Demanda Ensio en voyant les mines bouche-bées des Avengers.

Ils ne répondirent pas tout de suite, en continuant de le fixer avec stupeur. Il se sentit mal à l'aise et tira sur le t-shirt bleu roi qui soulignait sa silhouette. Les Super-Héros présents dans le salon sortirent de leur choc en le voyant faire et s'empressèrent de le rassurer sur sa tenue.

« Si, si, tout va bien. C'est juste que... » Fit Steve en bafouillant maladroitement.

« Si, si, nous n'avons juste pas l'habitude de te voir ainsi, on dirait quelqu'un d'autre. » Tenta à son tour Bruce.

Ils étaient maladroits dans leurs propos et cela ne rassura pas Ensio sur son choix de vêtements et il commença même à faire demi-tour pour aller se changer – il savait qu'il aurait dû laisser le t-shirt que son père lui avait acheté au placard – mais il fut retenu par Loki.

« Ne fait pas attention aux propos décousus de ces deux hommes ineptes en conventions sociales. Ils essayaient juste tant bien que mal de te dire que tu es très à ton avantage dans ses habits. »

Ensio fixa Loki en essayant de déterminer si le Dieu se moquait de lui ou de lui mentait. Toutefois il fut surpris de véritable sincérité dans son regard.

Il renonça donc à retourner dans sa chambre pour enfiler une chemise – et dire qu'il y encore plusieurs mois, il refusait de s'installer dans cette Tour, maintenant il s'y sentait comme chez lui – et reprit son activité première, préparer le petit-déjeuner.

Le silence dura pourtant encore quelques minutes, avant que Clint ne prenne son courage à deux mains.

« Hm Nounou... Tu as prévu de sortir quelque part ? »

« Un ami vient de rentrer de mission, nous avons rendez-vous en centre-ville. » Répondit Ensio en haussant les épaules.

« Un ami ? » Répéta Tony avec scepticisme.

Depuis quand l'Agent faisait attention à ses habits pour sortir avec un ami ? Depuis quand sortait-il même avec un ami ? C'était très suspect et il n'était pas sûr d'apprécier cela.

« Oui, Joe est un membre du S.H.I.E.L.D., on a débuté ensemble, même s'il a rapidement été promu. Il était en mission les deux dernières années et il vient de rentrer, il m'a proposé de sortir. » Développa le jeune homme en commençant à vérifier qu'il avait tout ce qui lui fallait.

« Oh, tout va bien alors si _Joe_ est un agent lui-aussi. » Répliqua le génie philanthrope d'un ton mordant.

Natasha lui donna d'ailleurs un coup de coude dans les côtes face à son attitude désagréable, mais Tony ne réagit pas exagérément, comme d'habitude, il n'y fit même pas attention à vrai dire. Il continuait de grommeler dans sa barbe. Pourquoi Ensio quittait-il son costume, qu'il portait toujours pourtant, pour un homme quelconque ? Ce _Joe_ était si important pour lui, pour qu'il fasse attention à son apparence pour lui ? Qui était-il d'abord ? Il n'avait jamais entendu parlé de lui jusqu'à maintenant, Ensio ne l'avait jamais mentionné avant !

Non, il n'était pas jaloux !! Il... Il s'inquiétait juste pour son ami, voilà tout. _Joe_ – qui portait encore aujourd'hui un nom aussi commun et ringard ? – avait beau être un Agent du S.H.I.E.L.D. rien ne l'empêchait de vouloir du mal à Ensio ! Il voulait peut-être obtenir des informations sur eux, les Avengers ? Non, c'était même sûrement le cas ! Il allait se servir d'Ensio pour arriver à ses fins ! Il fallait qu'il protège son ami de cet homme sans foi ni loi !

« Tu ne peux pas y aller ! Et s'il avait été remplacé pour un double ? Et s'il avait des intentions cachés ? Il revient comme ça, comme par hasard au moment où tu as un poste important, sans avoir donné de nouvelles auparavant ? C'est louche ! »

Dès qu'il eut fini sa tirade, Tony se fit la réflexion, pour le troisième ou peut-être quatrième fois de sa vie, qu'il aurait mieux fait de prendre un temps de réflexion avant de parler. Son petit discours n'avait pas sonné comme il se l'était imaginé. Il voulait lui faire part de son inquiétude, mais il avait l'impression d'avoir été un gamin capricieux.

Vu la manière dont Natasha, Clint et Bruce le regardaient, ils pensaient la même chose. Loki avait juste l'air de s'amuser de lui, comme toujours et Steve était juste surpris de son éclat. S'il avait parlé comme ça à Pepper, cette dernière l'aurait sûrement quitté dans la minute. Il ne voulait pourtant pas avoir l'air d'un bâtard possessif et voulant contrôler son ami...

Cependant Ensio n'avait pas du tout l'air gêné par la manière dont il lui avait dit ce qu'il pensait. Il lui souriait doucement au contraire et sans tout l'auditoire qui se trouvait autour d'eux, Tony était sûr qu'il aurait initié un contact pour donner plus de poids à sa réponse.

« Merci de t'inquiéter Tony. Si j'ai le moindre problème avec lui, je demanderais à JARVIS de te contacter. »

Et si les autres Avengers pensaient que ses mots n'avaient que pour but de le réconforter, l'Homme de fer savait que c'est exactement ce qu'il ferait. Ensio n'avait jamais de promesses en l'air, pas avec lui en tout cas. Cela voulait dire qu'il se méfiait aussi de Joe non ? Il devait lancer une recherche sur cet homme ! Hors de question qu'il laisse son meilleur ami être en danger avec un inconnu. S'il y avait quelque chose de louche à son propos, il le trouverait.

En sachant qu'Ensio avait aussi des doutes, Tony n'avait que plus envie de le retenir ici pour le protéger, mais il n'en fit rien, apparemment leur Agent comptait malgré tout y aller... Cela le rassura néanmoins de sentir une rapide caresse sur sa main. Il devrait peut-être pirater les caméras de la ville pour suivre Ensio tout le long de sa sortie ?

« Tu exagères Tony. » Soupira Natasha en le regardant avec... de la déception ? dans son regard. « Il est certes surprenant de se rappeler que Davis a une vie en dehors de nous et de son père, parce qu'il passe tout son temps ici ou chez lui, mais étais-tu vraiment obligé d'agir comme un enfant ? »

Le génie ne prit pas bien la remarque. N'avaient-ils pas vu qu'Ensio aussi n'était pas entièrement confortable avec ce Joe ? Qu'il n'agissait que par politesse, afin de lui donner le bénéfice du doute, ou qu'il s'agissait peut-être même d'une mission sûrement confiée par Fury ?

C'était pourtant tellement évident ! Il avait déjà prévu de protéger ses arrières avec l'aide de JARVIS bon sang ?! Avec quel genre d'amis pouvait-on avoir besoin de prévoir une porte de secours ?

« Natasha. » Intervint Steve, à la surprise générale. « La façon dont Tony a exprimé son inquiétude, n'était peut-être la meilleure, mais je ne pense pas que ses propos soient déplacés. Ensio peut déjà être une cible en tant qu'Agent du S.H.I.E.L.D., mais il l'est d'autant plus en étant un membre non-officiel de l'équipe et notre ami. Tony n'est pas déraisonnable en pensant que des personnes pourraient chercher à profiter de lui pour nous atteindre. »

C'était étrange d'entendre le Captain, qui avait pourtant une foi quasi-inébranlable en l'humanité, parler ainsi des ténèbres qui existaient dans certains coeurs vils. L'influence de Loki lui avait fait ouvrir les yeux sur le monde. Il avait quitté son monde idyllique de gentils et de méchants proprement définis, pour faire face à la réalité, mais aussi pour protéger au mieux les personnes auxquels il tenait. Un mal pour un bien.

Natasha et Clint semblaient toutefois toujours méfiants, estimant qu'il s'agissait quand même d'un caprice de Tony. Ils connaissaient la nature versatile et opportuniste de l'humain, ils l'avaient vu nombre de fois durant leurs missions, mais justement ils en avaient principalement fait l'expérience dans des cadres contrôlés où la mort était l'issu finale. Ils étaient assez solitaires après tout.

Loki lui, jusqu'à très récemment, était persuadé que personne ne faisait rien sans attendre quelque chose en retour, peu importe l'action ou la rétribution. Steve lui avait prouvé que ce n'était pas tout le temps le cas, mais les humains, peut-être plus que d'autres espèces, pouvaient faire beaucoup de choses pour leur profit personnel.

Bruce quant à lui, n'avait pas été sourd aux paroles de Steve. Il avait jugé Tony un peu trop vite à cause de sa manière de le dire, mais il avait en effet raison. Il connaissait très bien cette face des humains lui-aussi, il avait plusieurs fois été trahis par des personnes qu'il pensait être devenus ses amis, pour des informations, de l'argent, une meilleure vie, ou d'autres avantages variés.

« Je me fiche de ce que vous pouvez bien penser. Ensio fait tout pour nous, alors c'est normal de le protéger en retour. Ce serait le comble quand même qu'il se fasse attaquer parce qu'il est aux petits soins avec nous ! Et je le ferais, avec ou sans vous. » Déclara Tony, à peine affecter par ce qu'ils pouvaient penser de lui.

Il s'entendait peut-être bien avec les autres Vengeurs et il serait triste de perdre Bruce avec qui il avait une sorte de relation d'âme-soeur scientifique, mais Ensio était son ami, son meilleur ami tout comme Rhodey. Mais il y avait quelque chose de plus fort encore avec l'Agent du S.H.I.E.L.D. qu'avec le militaire.

Ils ne lui apportaient pas les mêmes choses, certes, car Rhodey serait toujours là pour couvrir ses arrières et pour le gronder s'il faisait des bêtises, et qu'Ensio s'occupait plutôt de son bien-être au quotidien. Cependant Ensio avait quelque chose pour lui qu'il n'avait jamais pu trouver chez Rhodey : des blessures similaires qui les rapprochaient.

Finalement les Avengers étaient, pour la plupart, des coéquipiers de confiance, des colocataires excentriques, mais ils n'étaient pas encore tout à fait ce qu'il pourrait appeler de bons amis et ils ne le voyaient pas non plus comme ça. Ce n'était pas triste, c'était juste une réalité. Il avait toujours eu du mal à créer des liens avec les gens de toute façon, donc il ne s'en étonnait pas. Son génie et son caractère avaient toujours été une sorte de fossé entre lui et le reste du monde. Très peu de personnes étaient capables de le franchir. Lui-même en était incapable.

Sans attendre de réponses, il fit demi-tour pour rejoindre sa « tour d'opération » et veiller sur la sortie d'Ensio. Toutefois, malgré ses pensées, il eut l'impression de se sentir soulager lorsque Bruce lui emboita le pas presque naturellement, en s'excusant à voix basse pour ne pas avoir réfléchi un peu plus. Tony ne lui voulait déjà plus, lui-même s'était après tout sentit stupide après avoir parlé à Ensio, heureusement que ce dernier avait si bien réagit. Mais, n'était-ce pas là une preuve qu'ils étaient de vrais amis justement ?

**oOo**

Comment Ensio aurait-il pu en vouloir à Tony, alors qu'il avait lui-même ses propres doutes ? Joe n'avait pas tout de suite coupé les ponts après sa promotion, mais il avait déjà commencé à s'éloigner de lui. Puis Joe avait été transféré dans un autre service et il n'avait plus eu de nouvelles.

Il avait repris contact avec l'excuse d'une mission sous couverture, alors qu'il était devenu l'Agent de liaison d'un groupe de Héros, dont le Captain Rogers qui avait presque présent aux fondements du S.H.I.E.L.D. Evidemment que la situation était louche. De plus, il avait vérifié avant d'accepter le rendez-vous – avec l'aide de JARVIS – et sa mission de deux ans n'avait duré que dix mois en réalité.

Cela le ramenait au moment où de cette prise d'otage en centre-ville, durant laquelle il était intervenu sous le coup de l'impulsion. Il avait été vu en train de se battre avec les Avengers et si le grand public n'y avait sûrement pas fait attention, les Agents du S.H.I.E.L.D. avaient dû en avoir vent. Surtout que Fury avait finalement décider d'officialiser définitivement sa position à la même période, renonçant à trouver un Agent plus compétent pour prendre sa place.

Joe avait été assigné à une mission peu après, ne lui laissant pas le temps de reprendre contact avec lui, mais Ensio ne doutait pas que dans le cas contraire, il n'aurait pas attendu aussi longtemps.

Bien sûr, peut-être se montrait-il juste trop méfiant, mais ce n'était pas non plus dans sa nature de donner une confiance aveugle. Il connaissait très bien les dérives des humains avides de tout ce qu'ils pouvaient prendre. Ses intentions ne seront peut-être pas perfides ou malveillantes, mais il ne ferait jamais rien qui pourrait mettre les Avengers en danger, surtout Tony.

Ce n'était vraiment que la politesse qui l'avait poussé à accepter le rendez-vous de Joe, et non une quelconque autre raison à vrai dire. Le S.H.I.E.L.D. – et tout particulièrement Fury – attendait de lui qu'il entretienne de bonnes relations avec les autres Agents, pour éviter tout problème au cours d'une potentielle mission commune, ce qu'il s'efforçait de faire au mieux.

Refuser la proposition de sortie de Joe aurait été à l'encontre de cette règle. Bien malheureusement. Il avait choisi le seul jour de la semaine où il ne travaillait pas du tout et durant lequel il n'avait même pas prévu d'aller chez son père. Il avait sûrement regardé son agenda avant de l'appeler. Il devrait peut-être penser à ne pas utiliser son agenda professionnel pour gérer également des rendez-vous privés... Même s'il s'agissait du système le plus sécurisé à sa disposition.

Il rejoignit l'adresse du restaurant que Joe lui avait envoyé en transport en commun. Il aurait pu utiliser une des motos que Tony avait mises à sa disposition, mais il s'en voudrait d'abandonner le bolide si jamais Joe essayait de l'attaquer. Sa loyauté pour le S.H.I.E.L.D. avait récemment été ré-évaluer à la baisse et on était jamais trop prudent.

« Ensio ! »

L'Agent vit son collègue lui sourit en levant légèrement la main à son intention.

Joe avait tout d'un surfeur australien avec ses cheveux blonds, aujourd'hui tenus en queue de cheval basse, sa peau bronzée et ses yeux bleus clairs. Les femmes murmuraient en le regardant, commentant sûrement son corps tonique, dont les vêtements ne cachaient rien.

Il y avait forcément une raison obscure pour laquelle il voulait « renouer des liens », on ne pouvait pas dire qu'ils étaient faits pour être amis. Ensio faisait même tâche à côté de lui à vrai dire.

Pourtant le repas se passa bien mieux qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Ils ne discutèrent pas du S.H.I.E.L.D., ni l'un ni l'autre et Joe le questionna plus sur son père – il savait déjà que sa mère n'était malheureusement plus de ce monde – et sur ses activités durant son temps libre.

Petit à petit, Ensio finit par se détendre et à être un peu moins sur ses gardes. Il aborda quelque peu son travail en tant qu'assistant du fameux Tony Stark, et le caractère de celui-ci. Aucune de ses informations n'avaient pas déjà été dévoilés dans quelques journaux que ce soit, cela dit.

Ils passèrent un bon moment et Joe lui annonça même qu'il était presque en passe de se fiancer avec sa petite-amie. Une jeune femme visiblement fantastique, du point de vue subjectif de Joe, qui croyait qu'il était un militaire en service. C'était sûrement la meilleure excuse pour ses déplacements irréguliers d'un bout à l'autre de la terre.

Ensio se fit la réflexion qu'il était chanceux de ne pas avoir à cacher la vérité à son père. Il ne sait pas comment il aurait fait dans ce cas-là. Mais Andrus était un très bon chirurgien qui avait plusieurs fois été sollicité par le S.H.I.E.L.D., autant pour des interventions que pour du recrutement, il connaissait donc bien l'organisation. Plusieurs personnes avaient d'ailleurs cru que son fils travaillerait dans la baie médicale, au vu de ses origines, mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

« Vraiment ? Quand comptes-tu faire ta proposition ? »

« Dans deux semaines. Ce sera l'anniversaire de notre rencontre. Du moins je crois... Zut, j'ai un doute maintenant ! »

Ensio rigola doucement de ses déboires, sans savoir qu'un certain génie fulminait de jalousie derrière son écran, en le voyant si heureux avec ce _Joe_. Au moins il était rassuré de savoir que l'Agent avait déjà quelqu'un dans sa vie ! Pourquoi d'ailleurs ? Ses pensées étaient en train de prendre un chemin qu'il n'aimait pas trop...

« Essaye d'obtenir des informations du côté de sa mère ? Elle doit sûrement préparer quelque chose de son côté, tu peux jouer la carte de tes propres plans, en disant que tu ne veux pas gêner les siens. Elle devrait tout te dire. »

« C'est intelligent ça ! Comme je m'y attendais de ce bon vieux Ensio ! » S'exclama joyeusement Joe.

Ils ont fini leur repas dans la bonne humeur, Ensio lui demandant plus d'informations au sujet de sa future femme, ainsi que sur ses projets d'avenirs.

Ils sont partis ensuite se promener dans les rues alentours, vacant devant les magasins sans entrer, se contentant d'observer les vitrines.

« Et sinon, tu as quelqu'un en ce moment Ensio ? Une jolie fille ? Un petit-copain ? Si ça se trouve, tu es tellement secret que tu es en fait déjà marié avec deux enfants ! »

« Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi. » Répondit l'Agent, en levant les yeux au ciel, ayant depuis longtemps abandonné de sortir de sa prise autour de ses épaules.

« Quoi ? Avec toi il faut s'attendre à tout. »

« Je n'ai pas de femme ou de mari caché, que ce soit à l'autre bout du monde ou dans le placard de ma chambre. »

« Non, tu réserve celui-là pour tes cadavres secrets. » Répondit Joe du tac au tac en lui faisant un clin d'oeil malicieux.

« Je ferais un piètre Agent si je me contentais de les cacher dans un placard. Je connais plus d'une vingtaine de façon de faire disparaître un corps. »

« Effrayant. » Commenta Joe avec un sourire. « Tu n'as même pas des vues sur quelqu'un ? »

« Ta question est déplacée Joe. » Se contenta de répondre Ensio.

« Mais tu n'y réponds pas... J'ai touché juste ? »

« Mais je n'y réponds pas. » Répliqua l'Agent.

Joe trouva ça très suspect, sans suprise, tout comme Tony derrière son écran, qui commençait frénétiquement à passer en revue toutes les personnes qui pourraient intéresser Ensio, en se basant sur ce qu'il savait de son ami.

Finalement ce rendez-vous ne s'était pas si mal passé et son collègue n'avait pas abordé le sujet des Avengers. Il n'aurait pas dû autant se méfier, Joe avait simplement été très occupé ces derniers temps, tout comme lui après tout.

**_A suivre..._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre, la suite **Vendredi** !


	19. Partie 2 - Chapitre 10 : L'Homme en renfort

**_Août 2013_ **

« Agent Davis ? » Souffla une voix inquiète à ses côtés, le sortant de ses pensées.

Ensio fit de son mieux pour ne pas sursauter et se redresser d'un coup, prit en flagrant délit d'inattention. Son biper se trouvait sur la table et il serrait son téléphone dans sa main.

Les Avengers étaient partis en mission depuis hier et Ensio ne pouvait même pas leur offrir un soutien logistique. Bien sûr il ne pensait pas être plus compétent que JARVIS dans ce rôle, mais cela lui aurait au moins permis de garder un œil sur les Super-Héros, durant leur mission.

En temps normal, il les aurait accompagné au moins en tant que renfort si les choses tournaient mal. Il était après tout un ancien Agent de terrain, il savait parfaitement gérer ce genre d'opération, mais à cause d'un rendez-vous de grande importance, il avait dû annuler ses plans.

Il se trouvait donc bien à l'abri autour d'une table, avec l'Héritier et le Lord Potter, le Directeur Fury et leur invité de marque, la Directrice du département de la justice, Madame Bones, alors qu'il aurait préféré risquer sa vie pour protéger celles des Héros d'Amérique – si ce n'est du monde.

Son stress n'avait cessé de monter depuis que les Vengeurs étaient partis sur leur mission, sans lui. Heureusement Tony lui avait promis de le prévenir si jamais ils avaient besoin de renforts et même s'il ne le faisait pas, il pouvait compter sur JARVIS pour lui envoyer un message.

Cela ne voulait pas dire pour autant qu'il était plus serein. La patience n'avait jamais été l'un de ses défauts, mais il s'agissait pas non plus d'une de ses qualités. Il ne souhaitait qu'une chose, mettre fin à cette réunion dont il n'écoutait rien, pour s'installer derrière les écrans des caméras reliées aux costumes des Héros. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Le même mauvais pressentiment qui avait précédé l'explosion de cette bombe lors d'une de ses missions au Liban. Il avait bien failli perdre son bras, mais il avait réussi à éloigner son équipe avant le déclenchement du système, leur évitant la mort. Quelque chose allait se passer, il en était persuadé, mais il n'arrivait pas à déterminer d'où viendrait la menace.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? » Demanda l'homme à sa droite.

« Pas vraiment. » Se surprit-il à marmonner.

Il était sûr d'avoir loupé quelque chose concernant cette mission. Il pianota frénétiquement sur son portable, en essayant d'être le plus discret possible, pour ressortir les informations transmises hier au sujet de la cible.

Il s'agissait de ce même groupe terroriste dont le Directeur du S.H.I.EL.D. leur avait parlé, il y a un an et demi. C'était avant même qu'il ne devienne l'assistant de Tony. Les Avengers n'avaient aucun véritable lien avec lui à cette époque, mais il restait malgré tout leur Agent de liaison et il était mis au courant des dangers qui menaçaient l'équipe dont il avait la charge.

Lors de cette réunion, le Directeur Fury leur avait bien sûr précisé que ce groupe n'était pas encore une véritable menace pour eux. Ils n'étaient pas assez nombreux, pas assez armés, pas assez organisés. Toutefois comme l'avait deviné son supérieur, ils avaient finalement obtenus ce qui leur manquaient.

Sans renouveler leurs menaces, ils avaient commencés à agir. Et ils étaient efficaces, ils n'avaient pas eu d'autres choix que de leur accorder ce point. Pourtant en temps normal, une simple équipe du S.H.I.E.L.D. et une année ou deux d'infiltrations auraient pu suffire pour détruire le mouvement. Néanmoins les choses ne pouvaient pas être aussi faciles...

Ce groupe avait réussi à mettre la main sur des humains augmentés, à l'aide de pouvoirs mutants ou d'ajouts technologiques dans leur propre corps. Ils n'étaient que trois, mais avec l'organisation terroriste dont il fallait aussi s'occuper, de simples Agents n'étaient plus à la hauteur. Le Directeur avait alors décidé d'envoyer les Avengers à leur poursuite.

Ils étaient partis hier et ils avaient déjà eu une rapide escarmouche avec leur cible, mais les terroristes s'étaient rapidement enfuis. Ils avaient visiblement réussi également à obtenir des moyens de haute technologies pour disparaître des radars. Toutefois une nuit de recherches intensives, couplés aux systèmes d'espionnage du S.H.I.E.L.D. et ils avaient pu estimés l'emplacement de leur base temporaire dans la région.

Ils avaient mis au point un plan d'attaque et ils étaient justement en train de débusquer les terroristes hors de leur tanière en ce moment même. En attendant, le système tournait toujours pour essayer de trouver leur base principal en fonction de leurs déplacements et des lieux où ils avaient été repérés via des vidéos de surveillances ou des caméras de téléphone.

Et lui devait se contenter d'attendre des nouvelles de cet assaut, avec ce mauvais pressentiment qui le rongeait de l'intérieur.

A côté de lui, l'Héritier Potter commençait lui-aussi à se sentir nerveux. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait l'Agent aussi agité et cela le faisait inconsciemment penser au pire. Quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était pas juste un simple mauvais pressentiment qui affolait autant son voisin. Quelque chose d'autre se cachait derrière cette intuition, il en était certain, et cela ne le rassurait pas vraiment...

Ensio essayait pourtant de se convaincre qu'il ne pourrait rien changer, que sa présence n'aurait aucun impact si jamais des problèmes survenaient, ils avaient après tout Loki de leur côté. Le Dieu faisait maintenant parti intégrante de l'équipe Avengers et bien que quelques frictions persistaient, notamment avec l'Agent Barton, ils savaient qu'ils pouvaient compter sur le Dieu de la Malice.

Qu'il soit là ou non ne changerait rien... Mais il aurait voulu y être.

Soudain son téléphone bipa.

Il l'avait réglé uniquement pour les messages d'urgence.

Il ne se cacha même pas sous la table quand il vérifia l'alerte qu'il venait de recevoir.

Son geste stoppa les conversations qui se déroulaient autour de lui et si certains le regardaient avec curiosité, le Directeur Fury semblait hésiter entre la colère pour son manque de respect et l'inquiétude.

Lui aussi connaissait la mission des Avengers aujourd'hui.

Ensio ne prit même pas la peine de s'excuser. Il se leva d'un coup de sa chaise, laissant celle-ci tomber par terre avec fracas, et sortit rapidement de la salle de réunion.

Le Directeur Fury ne tarda pas à lui emboîter le pas et à se diriger rapidement vers l'Agent Hill qui l'attendait derrière la porte, pour aboyer des ordres tout en sortant son propre téléphone. Si Tony ou JARVIS avait finalement envoyé une demande de renforts à l'Agent Davis, ce n'était pas pour s'amuser. Il devait rapidement retourner à l'Helicarrier pour coordonner les renforts.

Ensio sentait son corps bouger sans que sa tête ne lui en donne l'ordre. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas se précipiter là-bas sans plan et tout seul, mais c'était plus fort que lui. L'inquiétude avait rongée son sang-froid jusqu'à la moelle, ne lui laissant plus que son impulsion. Il devait rejoindre le Quinjet qui avait amené le Directeur à New York pour cette réunion, et réussir à _convaincre_ le pilote de lui servir de chauffeur. Maintenant. Le plus rapidement possible !

Dans sa hâte, il heurta quelques passants, mais il n'y prêta pas attention, jusqu'à ce que l'un d'entre eux, au lieu de l'insulter, ne murmure :

« Agent Davis n'est-ce pas ? »

Son corps s'arrêta et il tourna la tête pour essayer de voir la personne qui venait de l'interpeller, mais sa vision se brouilla et il sentit son corps tomber par terre, avant de s'évanouir.

**oOo**

Tony essayait de gérer la situation depuis les airs, mais les choses ne se passaient pas aussi bien qu'ils l'auraient voulu.

Au début pourtant, ils avaient incontestablement l'avantage. La mission suivait son cours et ils n'avaient aucun mal à gérer les terroristes qu'ils avaient acculés. Loki se chargeait de la fouille de la base avec Natasha et Rogers, tandis que Clint, Hulk, Thor et lui s'occupaient de mettre une bonne correction aux cinglés qui s'en prenaient aux civils.

La zone avait même été évacuée et bien qu'ils essayaient de faire le moins de dégâts matériels que possible, ils ne risquaient plus d'ensevelir quelqu'un sous les décombres, JARVIS le lui avait assuré. Malheureusement les rues étaient étroites et dès qu'il montait un peu trop haut, il n'arrivait plus à distinguer correctement leurs assaillants, il n'arrivait donc pas à avoir la vue d'ensemble qu'il voulait, mais ils se débrouillaient malgré tout sans ça.

Captain venait de les avertir du succès de leur mission, quand la situation échappa à leur contrôle.

Des renforts étaient soudain arrivés du côté de l'ennemi, avec encore plus d'armes. Comme si leurs opposants actuels n'en avaient pas déjà assez ! Mais ceux-là étaient en plus équipés en conséquence. Il y a quelques années, Fury leur avait parlé de ce groupe terroriste, qui semblait apparemment vouloir leur faire la guerre. A l'époque ils n'étaient pas dangereux, mais ils avaient vraisemblablement préparé leur coup depuis. Ils n'étaient pas encore au point, leurs armes n'avaient pas forcément les effets escomptés, mais elles n'en restaient pas moins redoutables.

Ils furent rapidement séparés et acculés. Leur supériorité numérique, alliée à leurs armes à moitié efficace les faisaient perdre l'avantage qu'ils avaient auparavant. Même avec l'arrivée du Captain, de son Dieu et de Natasha, les combats ne devinrent pas soudain plus si faciles. Ils n'étaient plus au dos du mur, mais ils n'arrivaient pas non plus à évacuer la zone.

Tony aurait voulu s'en abstenir, mais il devait demander l'aider d'Ensio, pour qu'il envoi au minimum un soutien depuis les airs. Il avait essayé d'être le moins alarmant possible, ils pouvaient encore tenir un moment, mais il n'était pas dupe, son ami s'inquiéterait comme s'il venait de lui envoyer son testament.

Moins de quinze minutes pourtant après le message qu'il avait envoyé à son assistant et ami, les combats commencèrent à tourner en leur faveur, mais l'homme en armure ne se réjouit pas trop vite. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Un peu plus loin, Loki sentait aussi que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il en avait vécu des batailles au côté de Thor et ce genre de retournement de situation ne se produisait que lorsqu'un piège se refermait sur eux. Ils devaient partir au plus vite, peut-être qu'ils avaient encore une chance d'échapper au traquenard mis en place par leurs adversaires, mais il avait la désagréable impression que c'était trop tard...

De la fumée envahit d'un coup tout le quartier et alors que les Avengers retenaient leur respiration et s'attendaient à une attaque en traître, rien ne se produisit.

Thor et Loki utilisèrent leurs pouvoirs pour évacuer la fumée autour d'eux, mais il n'y avait plus aucun ennemi autour d'eux. Tony et le Dieu de la Malice sentirent leur mauvais pressentiment grandir davantage. Le génie lança un scan de la zone, mais leurs ennemis avaient pris la fuite et se trouvaient déjà loin.

« Retournons vite au Quinjet. » Ordonna Rogers avec une certaine inquiétude.

En tant que vétéran de guerre, il savait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas. Les terroristes avaient visiblement eu un autre objectif, ça ne pouvait être que ça, sinon comme expliquer leur retraite soudaine et préparée, alors qu'ils avaient presque l'avantage face à eux ?

L'équipe acquiesça et ils se déplacèrent rapidement vers leur vaisseau. Tony envoya pendant ce temps un message à Ensio pour lui signaler que les renforts n'étaient plus nécessaires. Il n'ajouta pas que la situation avait été maîtrisée, car c'était bien loin d'être le cas.

« JARVIS ? Est-ce que des mouchards montrent des signes de mouvements ? »

« ... Non monsieur. Ils ont été désactivés ou découverts. Ils n'émettent plus aucun signal. »

« Ils doivent se trouver dans une base qui brouillent les transmissions... »

Tony jeta un coup d’œil à son téléphone et fronça les sourcils en voyant que son ami n'avait pas encore lu son message. Au cas où, il envoya un SMS également à Fury, qu'il ne vienne pas les accuser de lui faire déplacer ses Agents pour rien. La notification que le Directeur du S.H.I.E.L.D. avait bien vu son message, apparue immédiatement, mais il ne reçut aucune réponse pour autant.

« JARVIS, et pour l'autre projet ? Tu penses avoir trouvé leur base principale ? »

« Je n'ai pas de certitude monsieur, juste plusieurs lieux possibles. Trois exactement. »

« Bien. Envoie-moi la liste des personnes des personnes qui ont été vues, à quelle fréquence et à quelle période. Je vais m'occuper de tout ça en rentrant à la Tour. »

« Bien monsieur. » Le silence grésillant intriguant Tony, c'était comme si son IA hésitait à lui dire quelque chose. « Monsieur... Je ne sais pas si l'information est pertinente, mais l'Agent Davis n’apparaît plus sur mes radars. »

« Davis... ? Ensio ? Quoi ? Comment ça ?! »

« Ce n'est pas la première fois monsieur, mais un rapport faisant état de coups de feu a été mis par la police, dans le quartier où il se trouvait avant que je ne perde sa trace. »

Tony devint livide. Il ne prit même pas la peine de prévenir ses coéquipiers avant d'activer la trappe d'accès du Quinjet et de sauter en plein vol, pour partir devant avec son armure.

Il atterrit directement devant l'immeuble où Ensio avait son rendez-vous. La rue était bouclée par les policiers, mais il ne leur prêta même pas attention et se dirigea immédiatement vers Fury qu'il repéra un peu plus loin, assis dans une ambulance, en train d'être traité par un médecin pour des blessures au bras et à l'épaule.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » Demanda immédiatement Tony en relevant son masque.

« Stark, calmez-vous. »

« Me calmer ?! Où est Ensio ?? » S'écria le génie en perdant définitivement son sang-froid.

« L'Agent Davis a été attaqué et emmené... » Déclara l'Agent Hill, debout à côté de son patron, son visage froissé par l'inquiétude. « Nous n'avons rien pu faire. Ils avaient préparés des hommes prêts à mourir pour nous retarder. »

Tony se tourna à peine pour apercevoir quelques corps, qui étaient en train d'être emmenés par des ambulanciers dans des sacs mortuaires.

« JARVIS, retrouve Ensio. » Ordonna le millionnaire d'une voix blanche.

**_A suivre..._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre, la suite **Lundi** !


	20. Partie 2 - Chapitre 11 : L'Homme magique

**_Août 2013_ **

Tony ressemblait à un lion en cage. Il arpentait la salle de réunion d'un côté à l'autre, sans s'arrêter. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il agissait ainsi. Cela lui était souvent arrivé par le passé, pour des raisons plus ou moins graves, mais il avait toujours eu un ami pour essayer de lui remonter le moral.

Cette fois ce n'était pas le cas.

Il n'était pas seul dans la pièce, loin de là. L'équipe Avengers au complet, ainsi que le Directeur Fury, l'Agent Hill et même le père d'Ensio, Andrus, le regardaient faire sans rien tenter pour l'arrêter.

Ils auraient pu être plus nombreux, mais le Directeur du S.H.I.E.L.D. avait refusé l'aide des anglais qui auraient voulus participer aux recherches, car cela aurait provoqués des problèmes plus importants qu'ils ne pouvaient gérer pour le moment. Les relations entre le S.H.I.E.L.D. et le monde que représentait le Lord Potter et son Héritier étaient à peine neutres.

Il était nécessaire que de vrais accords soient signés avant de pouvoir leur permettre de faire la chasse aux terroristes sur leur territoire, et malheureusement ce n'était pas le genre de choses qui se faisaient en une journée. Ils ne pouvaient même pas agir en tant que membre de la famille, à cause de leurs secrets et leur parenté trop éloignée. Le Ministère Américain et Britannique leur tomberaient dessus immédiatement.

Fury les avait donc renvoyé chez eux pour cette fois, en leur promettant de les garder au courant de la situation. Ils pouvaient après tout très bien gérer cette affaire par leurs propres moyens. Le S.H.I.E.L.D. n'était pas une petite organisation de quartier quand même. Trouver un Agent et quelques terroristes ne devraient pas être trop difficile.

Et effectivement, cela n'avait rien de compliqué. Toutefois cela prenait du temps, une chose contre laquelle ils ne pouvaient rien faire et qui leur manquait pourtant cruellement... Tout était en place, ils ne devaient plus qu'attendre que les résultats des recherches leur parviennent, mais ce n'était pas pour autant la partie la plus facile.

Ils étaient tous tendus, impatients, nerveux, inquiets et ils voulaient tous partir au plus vite. Ou presque...

Si Tony était celui qui arrivait le moins à gérer la situation, c'était tout le contraire d'Andrus.

Le père d'Ensio avait été paniqué, comme tout le monde, lorsqu'on l'avait contacté pour l'informer de la situation et lui demander si son fils n'avait pas un moyen de secours pour qu'il le contacte, mais une fois que tous les détails lui avaient été donnés, il avait semblé plus détendu.

« Ce ne sont que des humains en face. » Avait-il dit avec un soupire de soulagement.

Le groupe de terroriste ne semblait finalement n'avoir aucun mutant de son côté, mais ils avaient tout de même le nombre et les armes ! Ce n'était pas quelque chose à prendre à la légère. Andrus était évidemment d'accord avec eux et bien que lui aussi regardait les minutes s'écouler avec inquiétude, il n'était pas aussi nerveux que les autres. Comme si dans son esprit, il ne pourrait rien arriver de grave à son garçon...

« Monsieur ! » S'exclama l'Agent Hill en regardant son téléphone qui affichait un nouveau message.

Toute l'attention se porta immédiatement sur elle, mais la jeune femme ne flancha pas.

« Nous venons de recevoir des nouvelles du groupe de terroristes. Ils nous auraient envoyé une vidéo avec des réclamations. Nos techniciens cherchent déjà toutes les informations qu'ils pourraient trouver avec la vidéo. » Expliqua rapidement l'Agent, sachant que tout le monde n'avait plus la patience d'attendre.

Elle se connecta donc rapidement à l'écran de la salle de réunion pour lancer la vidéo. L'atmosphère s'alourdit en voyant Ensio attaché à une chaise, son visage couvert par un sac en toile et ses vêtements froissés et sales. Tony serra les dents, cette scène lui rappelant bien trop ce qu'il avait lui-même vécu au mains de ses ravisseurs il y a plusieurs années de cela.

« Le décor semble être le même que leur toute première vidéo d'il y a deux ans. » Commença l'Agent.

« Moyen-Orient ? » Demanda Steve avec incertitude.

Ils auraient eu le temps de rentrer par avion avec leur otage, mais cela lui semblait bien trop compliqué, sans compter que les terroristes avaient plutôt opérés aux Etats-Unis ces derniers temps, malgré quelques attaques dans les pays d'Arabie.

« La piste n'est pas exclue, mais lors du premier visionnage, l'Agent Davis avait davantage suggéré la piste de l'Arizona selon lui. Nous avons plusieurs fois vérifiés les photos satellites de la région, mais nous n'avons rien repérés dans les zones désertes. Il reste la possibilité qu'ils rejoignent leur base depuis une zone rurale, mais nous continuons de chercher au cas où. »

Tony était déjà en train de compiler les informations sur son téléphone, pendant que les autres acquiesçait. Si sa mémoire était bonne, ce qu'elle était en règle générale, JARVIS lui avait transmis le nom d'une ville d'Arizona où les terroristes avaient été vu plus souvent qu'ailleurs.

Andrus lui s'approcha de l'écran géant pour observer de plus près l'image de son fils.

« Il a l'air d'être plutôt en bonne santé. » Remarqua-t-il avec un certain soulagement. « Bien que je ne puisse pas l'affirmer complètement, je pense pouvoir dire qu'il allait bien au moment où la vidéo a été tourné. Il ne semble n'avoir rien de casser et il ne porte pas de marque de contusions. »

« Mais il y a bien du sang... » Lança Clint en pointant des tâches rouges et sombres sur les habits de leur nounou.

« Ce n'est pas nécessairement le sien. Le Directeur Fury et l'Agent Hill ont ouverts le feu sur ses kidnappeurs, du sang a donc pu gicler sur lui. Il se tient droit et je ne vois aucune déformation qui pourrait indiquer un os cassé. »

Ce fut un soulagement pour tous. Même si ce n'était qu'une évaluation à travers une vidéo et que le médecin se trompait peut-être, il restait une chance qu'il ait raison. Le verdict d'Andrus rassura tout le monde et l'Agent Hill en profita pour lancer la vidéo.

Les terroristes exigeaient des armes de la société STARK Industrie, car même si la société n'en produisait plus, il leur en restait quelques stocks – ils étaient d'ailleurs plutôt bien informés et Tony envoya une note à JARVIS pour lui demander de revérifier les CVs de tout le personnel et les accès et les caméras des trois dernières années pour débusquer des espions ou des voleurs – et ils insistaient pour que ce soit Tony en personne qui vienne leur livrer ce qu'ils voulaient.

« C'est évidemment un guet-apens. » Crut bon de dire Loki, alors que tout le monde le pensait déjà. « Mais si dans une heure, nous n'avons pas trouvé l'emplacement de leur base, ce sera sûrement notre meilleure chance. Je pourrais prendre l'apparence de Stark et y aller à sa place. » Proposa le Dieu.

Si le Directeur Fury et l'Agent Hill avaient l'air surpris de sa proposition, ce n'était pas le cas du reste de l'équipe. Les Avengers savaient qu'ils pouvaient compter sur le frère de Thor, leur Captain n'entretiendrait pas une relation à la légère avec quelqu'un capable de le trahir après tout. De plus on parlait d'aller sauver Ensio, pour qui Loki semblait avoir une certaine affection et peut-être même un peu de respect.

Ils commencèrent donc à élaborer des plans pour le sauvetage de leur ami, tandis que Loki préféra se tourner vers Andrus. Ce dernier ne ressemblait pas du tout à un père inquiet pour son fils et le Dieu trouvait ça plus qu'étrange... Soit Andrus n'était pas le père aimant qu'il voulait faire croire aux autres, soit il savait quelque chose qu'ils ignoraient.

« Je ne comprends pas votre calme. » Commença Loki en s'installant à côté de lui et en baissant d'un ton pour que les autres ne les entende pas.

« Je suis juste certain qu'Ensio saura survivre à cette épreuve. Mon garçon est fort, il sait se défendre. »

« Je sais. Je l'ai senti lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés, mais tout de même... »

« Non, vous ne comprenez pas, ce n'est pas juste une histoire de caractère. » Commença le médecin, mais il fut coupé par son voisin.

« Je sais. » Répéta Loki. « Je sais pour sa magie. Mais elle n'était pas puissante au point de dominer un groupe d'hommes armés, au contraire. Je ne suis pas très au fait de la magie Midgardienne, mais il ne doit même pas pouvoir se téléporter avec la quantité qu'il possède en lui, sinon il serait déjà parmi nous. Donc il y a plus, n'est-ce pas ? »

Andrus laissa vite sa surprise de côté. Il aurait dû se douter qu'un _Dieu_ , un qui usait en plus lui-même de la magie, découvrirait le secret que son garçon avait hérité de sa mère. Cependant, ce n'était effectivement pas tout.

« Je ne suis pas sûr d'être en droit de vous en parler. Je ne suis pas mon fils après tout, mais cela n'aura pas d'incidence dans son sauvetage. Je doute même que qui que ce soit d'autre ce soit rendu compte de sa particularité. Que ce soit ces terroristes ou ses amis. Il n'utilise ses pouvoirs que lorsqu'il n'en a pas le choix. »

**oOo**

Ensio se concentra sur son ouïe, puisqu'il ne pouvait rien voir pour le moment. Il ne savait pas exactement depuis combien de temps il se trouvait ici, mais à peine deux ou trois jours selon lui, d'après la douleur de son estomac affamé. Et il avait _dormi_ au moins pendant la moitié de ce temps. Il se souvenait d'avoir été réveillé il y a quelques heures et il se souvenait d'avoir compris qu'on tournait une vidéo.

Il s'était fait avoir comme un bleu. En repensant à son agression, il se sentait si stupide. Certes, il ne pensait pas que quelqu'un s'en prendrait à lui spécifiquement, après tout il n'était qu'un Agent parmi d'autres, mais justement, il faisait tout de même parti du S.H.I.E.L.D., il n'aurait pas dû se faire avoir aussi facilement. D'autres auraient pris leur état d'angoisse pour excuse, mais Ensio se traita juste d'abruti et se promit de faire davantage attention la prochaine fois. Il devait être capable de sentir venir n'importe quelle menace, au moins pour protéger Tony lors de son service et même en dehors.

On lui avait donné un repas peu de temps après la fin de la vidéo et il se sentait déjà mieux. Il se sentait d'attaque pour s'échapper maintenant. Cependant après avoir été endormis pendant un long moment et principalement attaché à une chaise, son corps restait endolori. Il ne serait pas tout de suite au maximum de ses capacités, il attendait donc d'avoir le moins d'adversaires possible dans un premier temps.

Il écoutait donc les allers-retours de ses ravisseurs en attendant le meilleur moment pour leur montrer qu'il avait réussi à se défaire de ses liens depuis un moment déjà. Finalement il ne resta plus qu'une seule personne avec lui dans sa cellule, les autres étant partis pour le déjeuner. Ils auraient dû être deux normalement, mais visiblement celui qui devait le surveiller se trouvait être un jeune homme qui n'avait pas la vie facile ici. Son collègue était parti pour manger lui-aussi et quand il avait essayé de le retenir en lui rappelant les règles de leur supérieurs, il avait été frappé pour son « insolence ».

Il était donc seul avec lui. Personne ne viendrait avant un moment et son geôlier avait l'air d'être une proie facile à maîtriser. Ni une, ni deux, il défit les noeuds qui le retenaient attachés à la chaise et il se jeta sur le terroriste. Une prise d'étranglement suffit pour le maîtriser, il avait bien essayé de se libérer, mais il n'avait pas assez de force et s'était finalement évanoui. Ensio avait alors observer les choix qui s'offraient à lui.

Il était parti pour s'échapper, mais il voulait au moins essayer d'être le plus discret possible... Le plus simple serait de faire en sorte qu'ils ne sachent pas tout de suite qu'il s'était enfui. L'homme qu'il venait de mettre hors d'état de nuire avait une silhouette similaire à la sienne. Avec le sac sur la tête qu'on lui avait mis, personne ne se rendrait compte de la différence tout de suite...

Ses habits posaient aussi un problème, mais même si assis, on pouvait ne pas se rendre compte tout de suite de la supercherie, les habits seraient trop grands pour lui et les siens trop petits pour son doubleur. Tant pis, il avait appris à se fondre dans la foule avant même ses débuts au S.H.I.E.L.D. et puis avec un petit sort pour faire en sorte que leur attention ne se porte sur lui, tant qu'il faisait attention, il serait comme invisible.

C'était pour l'instant sa meilleure option pour l'instant. Il se sentait assez capable de foncer dans le tas si jamais il se faisait repérer, tant qu'il se trouvait proche de la sortie. Il allait devoir donc mettre aussi la main sur une carte de la base, car il ne doutait pas que celle-ci devait être assez étendu, au vu du nombre de personnes différentes qu'il avait entendu.

L'infiltration, l'espionnage et l'assassinat avaient toujours été ses points forts. Rapidité et discrétion, deux compétences qu'il maîtrisait avec un certain niveau d'excellence. Sortir de cette base ne devrait pas être donc trop difficile. Surtout que pour cette fois, sans coéquipier avec lui, il pourrait user du peu de magie qu'il possédait pour tricher un peu.

**oOo**

Tony volait à tout allure en direction de l'Arizona.

Ils pensaient avoir trouvé leur base principale, grâce à un peu d'imagination et des prises de vues thermiques, mais il restait une petite incertitude, tout comme le fait qu'Ensio ne se trouverait peut-être pas là-bas. Ils l'avaient peut-être vraiment emmené au point de rendez-vous, comme c'était initialement prévu, guet-apens ou non.

Loki était donc partis à la place de Tony pour le rendez-vous, comme il l'avait suggéré une heure plus tôt, avec le Captain et Clint en renforts, tandis que le reste de l'équipe se dirigeait à tout allure vers la base principale présumée.

L'Homme de Fer n'aurait pas supporté de rester les bras croisés et le rendez-vous avec les terroristes, sans son armure, était trop dangereux pour lui. Donc même s'il ne s'agissait que d'une autre petite base sans importance, elle aurait au moins le mérite de lui occuper l'esprit pendant quelques temps.

Il en avait grandement besoin... Car il se mettrait sinon à penser tout de suite au pire et il ne le supporterait pas. Il s'était rendu compte qu'il ne voyait pas Ensio simplement comme un ami, lorsque l'Agent Hill lui avait annoncé son enlèvement. Il s'était sentit mourir de l'intérieur. La sensation avait été encore plus douloureuse qu'au moment où il avait accompagné ce missile dans l'espace, lors de la bataille de New York, en pensant ne plus jamais en revenir.

C'était la première fois qu'il craignait autant pour la vie de quelqu'un d'autre, plus que pour la sienne. Il était fondamentalement égoïste, il le savait bien et il avait quelques problèmes d'empathie. Avant de rencontrer ses coéquipiers, il n'avait jamais pris en compte les sentiments des autres. Même après être devenu Iron Man, même en essayant de changer, au final il n'avait jamais vraiment pensé à l'inquiétude qu'il provoquait chez ses amis et restait concentré sur lui et uniquement lui.

C'était peut-être pour ça que sa relation avec Pepper n'avait pas marché... Il n'avait vraiment commencé à changer qu'avec l'aide d'Ensio et de leurs soirées de discussions. Bien sûr, Rhodey avait toujours été à ses côtés, son meilleur ami, mais c'était le militaire qui avait fait le premier pas et qui s'était accroché car il avait voulu le protéger, de lui-même et des autres.

Ensio avait ouvert son monde en lui montrant qu'il pouvait être compris et accepté par d'autres personnes, mais qu'il fallait un effort de sa part pour que ses amitiés ne se tarissent pas avant l'heure. Bien sûr, les choses ne marchaient pas à chaque fois comme il l'aurait voulu, mais les autres Vengeurs étaient sans aucun doute sa meilleure chance.

Il avait alors peu à peu appris à se soucier aussi des autres, mais cela n'avait jamais été en rien comparable à la peur qu'il avait ressenti pour Ensio. Durant les heures qui suivirent, ses pensées avaient toutes été occupées par Ensio, encore et toujours et il avait commencé à se poser des questions. Pourquoi était-il _aussi_ inquiet ? Les autres l'étaient également, mais son appréhension lui semblait d'un tout autre niveau en comparaison.

Evidemment, il s'était toujours soucié d'Ensio, il était son ami, l'un des rares qui n'essayait pas d'aller à l'encontre de ce qui l'était, mais de composer avec ses défauts mais aussi ses qualités. Il était le seul avec qui il pouvait parler de tout, mais surtout de ce qui le tourmentait parfois. Il avait l'impression que tout est facile avec l'Agent, qu'il n'avait pas besoin de faire d'efforts pour se faire comprendre ou pour faire durer leur amitié. Il savait qu'Ensio faisait sûrement ce travail pour deux, mais il était venu petit à petit à penser qu'il voudrait lui-aussi travailler pour que leur relation ne s'use jamais.

Même après avoir commencé à changer et à s'intéresser davantage aux autres, il n'avait jamais pensé à Rhodey de cette manière.

Ensio était le seul et l'unique. Peut-être parce qu'il l'aimait ? C'était la seule explication qu'il avait pu trouver.

Il allait devoir en parler au principal concerné, mais il fallait d'abord aller le sauver.

**_A suivre..._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre, la suite **Mercredi** !
> 
> Il s'agira aussi du dernier chapitre de la partie 2 et du dernier chapitre écrit à cette heure !


	21. Partie 2 - Chapitre 12 : L'Homme secret

_**Août 2013** _

Il avait finalement été repéré. Un des terroristes, avec un instinct plus prononcé que les autres avait senti sa présence et le sort qui l'empêchait de se faire remarquer était devenu inutile. Celui-ci ne marchait que lorsque les gens autour de lui ne savait pas qu'il était là. Persuadé que quelqu'un d'autre se trouvait avec eux, et ayant réussir à convaincre le reste du groupe, son sort s'était brisé.

Ils n'avaient pas réagit tout de suite, cela avait laissé un peu de temps à Ensio pour s'enfuir. Heureusement il avait non seulement trouvé un plan de la base peu de temps avant et il l'avait imprimé dans sa tête, mais il avait en plus eu le temps de dépasser le groupe qui se trouvait entre lui et le chemin vers l'étage supérieur, avant qu'on ne perçoive sa présence.

La base des terroristes s'enfonçait en réalité dans le sol sur plusieurs niveaux, onze pour le moment. Il avait été enfermé au plus bas de la base, dans les étages inférieurs encore en construction et en expansion, ne possédant pour le moment qu'un seul moyen pour rejoindre les étages supérieures. Il allait devoir faire attention à ne pas se tromper dans son chemin, car certaines zones étaient complètement isolées du reste des étages et s'il s'y précipitait par mégarde, il serait définitivement piégé.

La course poursuite avait donc commencé alors qu'il se trouvait à l'étage -8. Il ne doutait que des obstacles allaient s'organiser entre lui et la sortie, mais il avait plus d'un tour dans son sac. D'après les informations que le S.H.I.E.L.D. avait collecté sur ce groupe et avec les discussions qu'il avait entendu ici, les terroristes n'avaient aucun atout caché qui pourrait lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Il lui suffisait donc de foncer.

Grâce au temps nécessaire pour que les hauts gradés soient mis au courant de sa tentative de fuite et pour que des hommes soient rassemblés, il avait déjà traversé une bonne partie du septième étage et se rapprochait de l'escalier menant au niveau -6.

C'est au détour d'un couloir qu'une balle le toucha de plein fouet dans le ventre, tirée par un groupe en embuscade. Heureusement il s'était préparé à l'avance, et la balle s'écrasa contre sa peau plus dur que du rock. Les terroristes commencèrent à tirer dans tout les sens, effrayer de voir leur otage ne pas broncher d'un poil. Ils ne cherchaient même plus à viser pour le garder en vie, en qualité d'otage. Des balles le touchèrent à la tête, aux bras, aux jambes, certaines visaient aussi son cœur ou tout autre point vital.

Heureusement il avait immédiatement activé sa défense sur l'ensemble de son corps dès le premier tir. Sa peau semblait être recouverte d'une épaisse couche d'une matière semi-transparente qui réfléchissait la lumière, le faisant briller sous le moindre rayon de lumière. Il s'agissait de la meilleure défense possible et imaginable, cependant il ne pouvait malheureusement pas courir en la gardant activée, car il ne pourrait plus couvrir complètement ses articulations. Cela nécessiterait qu'il déconstruise et reconstruise sa défense constamment. Il s'épuiserait trop rapidement et une seule erreur pourrait le faire trébucher.

Il était obligé de ne pas bouger pour le moment et s'il n'avait pu que faire ça, cela ne lui aurait pas été d'une grande aide, car il suffisait de continuer un assaut tout en avançant pour le neutraliser. Mais il était capable de plus que ça. Les terroristes étaient justement en train de se rapprocher lorsque Ensio commença à créer un bouclier à son bras. Les sangles, dures elles-aussi, se formèrent directement autour de son bras, et son bouclier, semi-transparent et réfléchissant la lumière, rectangulaire et bombé apparu en moins de vingt secondes.

Dès qu'il était sûr d'être parfaitement protégé, son corps perdit son étrange couche protectrice, sauf à certains endroits stratégiques comme ses avants-bras, ses jambes et son torse. De plus des pierres de la couleur du cuivre se formèrent dans sa main et il les lança directement sur ses assaillants. Ils n'y prêtèrent même pas attention, mais le regrettèrent immédiatement, lorsque ces cailloux, au lieu de simplement leur tomber dessus, explosèrent contre leur peau en de puissantes déflagrations.

Ensio n'attendit pas et reprit immédiatement sa course, lâchant parfois quelques unes de ses pierres rouges pour qu'elles agissent comme une alarme si jamais des renforts arrivaient par derrière. Quand une explosion retentissait derrière lui, il créait un fin mur de défense, qui prenait presque toute la place dans le couloir, bloquant ainsi la route à ses assaillants.

Dans d'autres circonstances, il aurait prit le temps d'immobiliser ceux qui le chassaient, cependant il n'avait pas d'armes avec lui, sa magie n'était pas assez efficace pour blesser grièvement les terroristes et ses autres pouvoirs singuliers manquaient également de puissance. Il se contentait donc de courir en faisant diversion et en ralentissant ses poursuivants, afin d'atteindre la sortie au plus vite. Étonnamment il n'eut aucun mal à gravir les étages avec cette simple stratégie.

Ses poursuivants ne pensèrent pas à une stratégie pour l'attraper, ils comptaient sûrement sur un manque d'endurance de sa part, mais il connaissait parfaitement ses limites et il savait comment s'économiser. Les murs qu'ils construisaient étaient par exemple volontairement le plus fin possible, tout en les rendant assez résistants, et ils ne faisaient pas exactement toute la largeur du couloir, pour économiser le plus possible son pouvoir. Cela ne semblait pas être grand chose, mais chaque petite économie lui permettait de se garder peut-être pour un mur plus épais si nécessaire.

Bien sûr des équipes l'attendaient aussi au niveau des escaliers ou des ascenseurs, mais le bouclier lui permettait de les charger et il suffisait ensuite d'envoyer quelques pierres rouges ici et là pour casser leur formation précaire, avant de créer un mur un peu plus épais à l'entrée des escaliers.

Rapidement, il fut au niveau -3 de leur base. Ils étaient en effet nombreux, bien armés et visiblement préparés, mais seulement à certaines situations précises. Il suffisait de sortir un petit peu de leur scénario pour les ébranler. Ils manquaient soit de bonnes têtes pensantes, soit de dirigeants compétents et expérimentés. Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, il n'était sûrement pas celui qui allait s'en plaindre ou le regretter, surtout si cela lui permettait de s'enfuir plus rapidement et plus facilement.

Soudain, quelque chose fonça droit devant lui à grande vitesse. Avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, un cristal rouge aussi gros que son poing se trouvait dans sa paume et il le lançait sur son attaquant. La puissance de ses roches était proportionnelle à leur taille et ce qui venait de jeter eut l'effet d'une bombe assez puissante. Pourtant celui qui l'avait attaqué avait à peine reculé de quelques mètres, alors qu'il avait lui-même bien failli être soufflé par l'explosion, s'il ne s'était pas ancré dans le sol, derrière son bouclier.

Le géant vert qui n'avait pas l'air calmé par l'attaque qu'il avait subit, allait se lancer de nouveau sur lui, mais un homme en armure l'arrêta avant.

Il s'était demandé pourquoi si peu de terroristes l'avaient attaqués de face depuis le début de sa fuite, mais il avait désormais sa réponse. Les Avengers – ou du moins une partie d'entre eux – étaient arrivés et ils avaient commencés à nettoyer les étages supérieurs.

« Tony... » Soupira Ensio avec surprise en voyant son patron relevé son masque en l'apercevant.

Pourtant le génie n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre, que l'Agent se dépêcha de se laisser tomber à genoux et d'utiliser ses pouvoirs spéciaux pour créer un mur derrière Hulk – qui l'avait donc pris pour un ennemi et qui l'avait attaqué – et Tony, pour les protéger d'un terroriste qui venait d'arriver dans le couloir et qui s'apprêtait à leur tirer dessus. Il n'avait pointé dans leur direction qu'un simple pistolet qui n'aurait fait aucun dégât, mais il avait agit par instinct.

Tony regarda la formation de cristal sur le sol, jusqu'à l'endroit où le mur était brusquement apparu. S'il ne se trompait pas, il s'agissait de diamant, un cristal connu pour son incroyable dureté. Et Ensio avait produit ça... Cela ne pouvait pas être de la magie... Il n'avait pas entendu parler d'un sort pouvant créer du cristal et il ne voyait aucune baguette dans la main de son ami. Cela voudrait que...

« Tu... es un mutant ? » Demanda le Vengeur.

Ensio se sentit soulagé de n'entendre dans la voix de son patron et meilleur ami, uniquement de la curiosité et aucune peur à son égard. Cela aurait peut-être été étrange qu'il ait peur de lui, alors qu'il ne semblait pas craindre Hulk, mais il s'était toujours demandé si une distance ne se créerait pas entre eux à cause de ses pouvoirs particuliers. Il se contenta pourtant de hocher la tête, ce n'était pas le moment de discuter, même s'il savait qu'il allait devoir des explications.

« Sortons d'ici d'abord s'il te plait. Quelqu'un d'autre est venu avec vous ? »

« Nous nous sommes séparés pour couvrir plus de surface, Natasha et Thor sont partis dans la direction opposée au début. » Répondit Tony en acceptant de reporter cette discussion.

« Tu peux savoir où ils se trouvent ? Nous devons nous rejoindre, il n'y a qu'une seule sortie de toute façon. Il n'y a qu'un seul ascenseur dans toute la base, servons-nous de son emplacement comme point de repère, même si nous ne pourrons pas le prendre pour remonter, il a été bloqué. »

« Je me charge de leur indiquer le chemin. Ils casseront quelques murs au besoin. » Se moqua Tony en commençant à contacter les deux autres Vengeurs de la mission.

L'Iron Man commença à expliquer à l'Agent rousse qu'ils avaient retrouvé Ensio, qui avait réussi à s'enfuir, et à leur indiquer le point de rendez-vous pour qu'ils puissent repartir ensemble.

**oOo**

Ensio sortit de la salle de réunion en retenant un soupire. Cela ne s'était pas si mal passé, mais ce fut fatiguant de répondre à toutes leurs questions, en particulier à celles du Directeur Fury.

Il avait après tout réussi à cacher ses pouvoirs, pendant toutes ses années au S.H.I.E.L.D., et avec un directeur comme le leur, cela pouvait vite devenir suspicieux. Sans les Vengeurs, et tout particulièrement Tony, il aurait sûrement été ramené sur l'Helicarrier pour subir un interrogatoire en règle. Pourtant ce n'était pas fondamentalement l'envie de garder un atout dans sa manche qui l'avait enjoint à ne rien dire sur sa particularité, mais plus une envie personnelle de ne pas se reposer trop sur son pouvoir.

Il ne l'utilisait que très peu et il ne voulait pas en être dépendant, comme beaucoup d'autres personnes pouvaient l'être. Qui savait ce que le futur nous réservait ? Peut-être perdrait-il ses pouvoirs du jour au lendemain, sans signe avant-coureur et il ne voulait pas se retrouver démunie face à une telle situation. L'Agent ne savait pas trop si une telle chose était possible, après tout ses pouvoirs venaient d'une mutation même de son ADN, mais la magie existait belle et bien, l'impossible était donc possible.

Toutefois, s'il avait informé le S.H.I.E.L.D. de ses pouvoirs mutants, l'organisation l'aurait mis à contribution et il aurait peu à peu été incapable de se passer de sa particularité. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas parlé de sa magie également à l'origine, cependant l'Agent Coulson avait découvert son secret et il l'avait recruté. Heureusement, il l'avait voulu davantage pour sa connaissance de ce monde et non pour ce qu'il était potentiellement capable de faire grâce à la magie.

C'était apparemment difficile à comprendre pour le Directeur Fury, pour l'Agent Hill et même pour certains Vengeurs, comme Rogers ou Thor. Ils pensaient tous que sa force devant être utilisée et devait contribuer à la paix mondiale, qu'il ne pouvait pas juste vivre caché. Mais Tony, Bruce et Clint avaient été de son côté, tout le monde ne pouvait pas être un héros et posséder des pouvoirs, une chose que l'on ne décidait pas soi-même, ne signifiait pas que l'on devait forcément agir.

Ils n'avaient bien sûr pas imposer leur point de vue, leurs interlocuteurs étaient aussi têtu qu'eux, mais ils n'avaient plus insistés et ils avaient acceptés – à contrecœur pour certains, soit Hill et Fury – de le laisser tranquille. Il ne pensait de toute façon pas être capable d'être à la hauteur des autres Vengeurs. Il pouvait gérer des hommes normaux, n'ayant pour eux que quelques armes standards, mais se battre contre d'autres mutants, contre des sorciers ou contre des humains armés pour l'occasion... Il n'était pas de ce niveau.

Il avait pourtant dû expliquer en quoi consistait ses capacités et il avait bien vu que l'excitation initiale de Fury avait diminué lorsqu'il lui avait expliqué les limites de son pouvoir. Il avait la possibilité de créer et de manipuler la forme de cristaux. Hypothétiquement, il serait capable de former n'importe quel cristaux de ce monde et peut-être d'autres, mais il avait préféré se concentrer sur quatre cristaux bien spécifique.

Ensio avait longuement réfléchi avant de les choisir, car il ne pensait pas ce choix devait être fait au hasard. Il s'était en fait basé à l'origine sur des cristaux qui pourraient lui assurer un potentiel de défense, d'attaque et de guérison pour être le plus autonome possible. Cependant son choix pour le cristal de défense, du diamant, avait créé un manque par rapport aux autres pierres, qui étaient liés à un élément, contrairement au diamant. Il s'était donc perfectionné sur une quatrième pierre, afin de conserver la trinité des éléments.

Son éducation magique lui avait appris qu'un ensemble incomplet pouvait être bien plus dangereux qu'un ensemble complet, même imparfait, et il l'avait pris très au sérieux.

Si donc le diamant lui servait en défense, il représentait aussi le Corps.

Il avait choisi l'astrophyllite, cette pierre d'une magnifique couleur cuivrée, pour ses propriétés énergétiques que ses pouvoirs mutants avaient exarcerbés. Si il s'en servait pour attaquer ses adversaires et était liée à l'élément du Feu, elle n'avait malheureusement aucune affinité avec les dimensions de l'humain.

La tanzanite ne lui servait que lorsqu'il ressentait le besoin de méditer, car cette roche de l'élément de l'Eau, était intensément lié à l'Esprit, mais elle ne pouvait lui servir dans un combat.

Finalement, ces trois trinités, celle des éléments, celle de l'essence humaine et celle de l'équilibre de bataille, se superposaient, se mêlaient et se canalisait dans un seul cristal.

Le cristal de célestine, qu'il utilisait pour la guérison, était également la symbolisation de l'âme humaine et représentait aussi l'élément de l'air. Il s'agissait de sa pierre ayant la plus forte figuration et il s'était aussi rendu compte qu'il s'agissait de sa capacité la plus puissante.

Lorsqu'il l'avait compris, il avait sû que sa théorie sur l'importance d'une signification était juste et qu'il avait bien fait de compléter chaque trinité, au risque de créer un déséquilibre dans ses forces.

Il avait été assez fier de leur expliquer cela, mais à l'exception de Loki et d'une légère compréhension scientifique de Tony et Bruce, ils n'avaient pas eu l'air de partager son enthousiasme, au contraire. Ils avaient principalement retenu que la guérison était son fort et qu'il n'avait pas assez de réserve de pouvoir pour faire de véritables dégâts lors d'un combat qui durerait en longueur.

C'était peut-être mieux ainsi cela dit. Le Directeur Fury avait au moins arrêté de vouloir le pousser à rejoindre les Avengers.

Il avait aussi remarqué que les Vengeurs s'étaient montrés assez mal à l'aise avec lui. Cela faisait plus d'un an qu'il les côtoyait régulièrement et presqueautant de temps qu'il vivait à la tour, et pourtant ils apprenaient aujourd'hui qu'ils ne le connaissaient pas encore complètement et qu'il avait encore des secrets pour eux et pas des moindres. Des pouvoirs mutants et de la magie ?

Ils devaient se sentir bouleversé par la nouvelle. C'était sûrement compréhensible, même si Ensio ne pensait pas que ses pouvoirs pouvaient changer quelque chose à leur relation. Ce n'était pas comme s'il était capable de manipuler leur esprit ou quelque chose de similaire non plus. Il avait simplement les moyens de se protéger tout seul.

Peut-être devrait-il s'éloigner un moment pour leur laisser le temps d'y réfléchir... Ce serait sûrement pour Tony que se serait le plus dur cela dit, car leur relation était spéciale et différente de celle qu'il avait avec les autres Avengers, et il ne pourrait pas prendre ses distances avec lui à cause du travail...

Ensio savait qu'il aurait pu en parler à Tony, qu'il aurait dû le savoir avant tout le monde, qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance – il l'avait prouvé une fois de plus en se mettant de son côté face à Fury – mais il n'avait jamais pu aborder le sujet. Il n'en ressentait pas le besoin, qu'est-ce que cette connaissance aurait apporté au génie après tout, et il n'en avait pas non plus eu l'occasion. Mais il se sentait maintenant coupable d'avoir garder cela pour lui... Il devrait peut-être s'excuser et lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas par manque de confiance qu'il s'était tût.

« Ensio. »

L'Agent du S.H.I.E.L.D. se retourna et regarda l'homme qui occupait ses pensées, le suivre. Le destin devait sûrement vouloir l'aider, car il n'y avait pas de meilleur timing.

« Tony... Je dois te dire quelque chose... »

« Moi aussi. »

Son ton sérieux et son expression flegmatique lui donna l'impression que son courage s'envolait loin de lui. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir à quoi Tony pensait et il redoutait ce dont il voulait discuter avec lui.

Il sentit une main attraper la sienne et Ensio suivit son ami qui le tirait derrière lui, cherchant un endroit où ils seraient tranquilles pour discuter, à l'abri des oreilles discrètes.

« Si ça ne te dérange pas, j'aimerais commencer. » Demanda Tony, la voix serrée par l'émotion.

Ensio ne put que hocher la tête, sentant que la discussion qui allait suivre, serrait des plus importantes. Il ne s'attendait donc pas du tout à ce que Tony le prenne dans ses bras et le serre presque douloureusement contre lui.

« Putain, ce que j'ai eu peur... » Murmura le génie dans un souffle tremblant.

L'Agent sentit son cœur se réchauffer comme jamais il ne l'avait fait auparavant et lui qui n'affectionnait pourtant pas spécialement le contact physique, rendit son câlin à Tony.

« Je vais bien. »

« Encore heureux... J'aurais tué Fury et Hill si ça n'avait pas été le cas. Comment ont-ils pu te laisser te faire enlever sans réagir ? Ils sont plus que compétents et ils n'ont rien pu faire ! Et toi aussi ! Je suis déçu par tant de laxisme de ta part... »

Son ton oscillait entre la colère et l'inquiétude, le soulagement et l'agressivité.

« Tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point j'étais inquiet... »

Et effectivement Ensio n'y avait pas pensé. Pas même un seul instant. Une fois capturé, il s'était juste dit qu'il devait sortir pour rentrer à la maison.

« Je suis désolé... »

Il se sentait vraiment coupable, surtout en comprenant maintenant la détresse que son ami avait ressenti à cause de cette affaire. Il aurait dû le savoir, mais il n'avait pas l'habitude, même son père n'avait pas semblé être dans le même état que Tony, car il savait qu'il pourrait s'en sortir après avoir en appris plus sur ses ennemis.

Son aîné s'était redressé et le regardait maintenant dans les yeux, leurs fronts collés. Tony buvait chaque détail du visage calme mais navré. Ses yeux sombre qui semblaient pourtant capable de briller dans le noir, ses cheveux bruns doux qu'il caressait sur sa nuque, d'une main distraite.

« Quand... Quand j'ai appris qu'ils t'avaient pris loin de moi, j'ai eu vraiment peur... Plus peur que jamais auparavant. Si je n'avais pas été celui que j'étais, si je n'avais pas été capable d'aller te sauver, je pense que j'en aurais perdu la raison. Parce que je t'aime Ensio. Pas comme un ami ou un frère. J'ai juste envie de t'embrasser là maintenant pour m'assurer que tu es bien avec moi. »

Il prit un moment pour ne pas commencer à divaguer et à prendre le fil de ses paroles.

« Je voudrais qu'on soit ensemble Ensio. »

« Tony... » Murmura l'Agent en le regardant avec indécision.

Il avait l'air troublé. Il ne l'avait pas repoussé, il ne s'était pas éloigné, il ne le regardait plus avec un air affligé. Non, il était juste troublé et confus. Tony savait qu'il avait encore une chance et qu'il devait la saisir avant qu'Ensio ne puisse penser à le repousser sûrement pour une raison stupide.

« Si tu penses juste à me voir plus que comme un ami, je voudrais qu'on essaye, s'il te plait. »

Tony savait qu'il le mettait un peu au pied du mur en voulant une réponse maintenant. Mais il était égoïste, il l'avait toujours été et ça ne changerait jamais, et surtout, surtout il savait que le laisser réfléchir serait lui donner le temps de se rabaisser et de ne pas écouter son cœur.

Pourtant il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il regardait ainsi, comme s'il se battait contre lui-même, comme s'il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire. Puis son regard sombre devint plus déterminé.

« Tony. Je dois moi aussi te dire quelque chose. Si après ça tu veux toujours qu'on essaye quelque chose je... je... Nous essayerons. »

« Si tu t'inquiètes à propos de tes liens avec le monde magique et la famille Potter, je l'avais déjà deviné. J'ai fait des recherches pour savoir ce que tu faisais avec eux pour le S.H.I.E.L.D. »

Ensio sourit, il aurait dû le savoir que Tony le devinerait avant tout le monde. Ce n'était pas seulement pour flatter son égo que les journaux l'affichaient comme un fantastique génie.

« Mais tu ne sais pas tout. » Répliqua-t-il pourtant.

Tony fronça les sourcils, presque sur le point de faire la moue de ne pas être au courant de tout sur son ami, mais il se laissa guider jusqu'au canapé et ils s’installèrent comme ils le faisaient d'habitude pour une de leur longue soirée de discussion. Cette histoire allait être un peu plus longue qu'il ne le pensait finalement.

**_Fin de la Partie 2_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La partie 2 est maintenant terminée !
> 
> Malheureusement la suite n'est pas écrite, je ne peux pas encore vous donner de date quand elle arrivera, mais il reste encore trop de secrets d'Ensio pour que je finisse ici, ne vous inquiétez pas ! Cependant comme j'ai beaucoup de romans à écrire en ce moment et je ne peux pas me pencher tout de suite sur les chapitres suivants, désolé pour ça !
> 
> Je vous souhaite un bon déconfinement et j'espère à bientôt pour la suite !

**Author's Note:**

> **[05/10/20]**
> 
> Bonjour,
> 
> Petite pub pour vous informer que je fais mes débuts en tant qu'auteur auto-édité, sous le pseudonyme de Bloody Isery !
> 
> Un premier ebook déjà publié en Septembre 2020 (premier tome également d'une série) sous le titre "La Lignée du Douzième, Tome 1 : La silhouette de la Sorcière"  
> Une histoire fantasy avec une romance gay qui se développera très lentement au fil des tomes
> 
> Une autre histoire est prévue, une romance contemporaine gay en un seul tome, fin de l'année 2020
> 
> Si vous êtes intéressés, n'hésitez pas à aller découvrir les premiers chapitres sur mon compte wattpad (sous Bloody Isery) avant de peut-être acheter l'histoire entière ;)
> 
> Passez une bonne journée~


End file.
